The Rising Sun
by PercyJacksonsLittleSister
Summary: After the war with monsters, Ariadne is going to school at Goode High School. She misses Will the most, but is he still dead? R&R thanks  i am bad at summaries... Has songs in it but its not a songfic. it isn't based off of a song, just contains songs! :
1. Chapter 1 Back to school

A/N: I know my last story wasn't the best, but trust me on this. If you DID take the time to read my story, hard as it was, read this one. And I will have you know, this story is going to have a lot more POV changes, so bear with me. I will try to remember the paragraph breaks this time. But if you haven't read my first story, read it first. Go to my profile and click Daughter of the sea before you read this story. It will clear a lot of this up.

Ariadne's POV:

I was on the bus, watching the sun sparkle on the puddles when I heard a voice.

"Hey, mind if I sit down? I would really appreciate it," a familiar voice said from behind me.

"Percy, of course you can sit down! I didn't know you went to Goode High School!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, my stepdad works here. So, how long have you gone here?" He asked after a long hug.

"Actually, I just started after Christmas break. But the puddles from yesterday's rain are reflecting the sun, and every time I see the sun's reflection, I feel like I can hear Will's voice, and feel his arms around me," I said, sadly.

He didn't respond for a while, but then he said, "We all miss him. Just when I was starting to respect your relationship, he goes and hurts you. Then he says he loves you right before he dies. He was a big part of your life, and he saved our lives so many times. Has Nico let you go see him yet?"

I shook my head. I had first asked Nico to let me see Will in a sort of crazed state a couple of weeks ago.

"_Nico, you have to let me go see Will. I'm begging you, please let me see him," I said._

I must have had a crazy look in my eyes, because he made me go back home and calm down before I went to see him.

The next time I wanted to see him, I couldn't find Nico, so I gave up on it, at least for a while. I still wanted to see him, and I had tried iris messaging, but nothing seemed to work.

"Want to call Annabeth and see if she knows anything about his whereabouts? I know you have your cell phone now, so don't deny it," Percy said, kind of teasing me.

"How did you know that? I haven't told anybody," I said, lowering my voice.

Percy pointed to my pocket, where my phone was sticking halfway out. I slapped my forehead, and asked for her number. When I got it, I called Annabeth, hoping she would pick up.

"Hello?" said the very muffled voice of Annabeth Chase.

"Hey, it's Ariadne. Do you know where Nico is?" I asked her, hoping she knew.

"No, last time I saw him was at Camp Half-Blood during the war. Why?" Annabeth said, sounding worried.

"I want to visit Will, and he is the only one who can get me in and out safely, his father being Lord of the Dead and all," I said, lowering my voice at the last part.

"Hmm… try the rock in Central Park. If either of you can sing, you will be inside out in no time," she replied.

"Thanks Annabeth. By the way, where are you right now? There is a lot of noise in the background," I said.

"I am at my dad's, got to go. Bye!" She said before she hung up.

I put away my phone and sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"No luck?" Percy asked.

I shook my head and said, "It's like Nico has disappeared."

Percy just furrowed his eyebrows. He obviously didn't know what to say. The bus stopped and we both stood up to leave. After the bus drove away, a person stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey, I heard you were looking for me," Nico di Angelo said after the rest of the people walked away.

"Nico, what are you thinking? What if somebody can see through the mist?" I asked, messing with him.

He rolled his eyes, and then we walked to Central Park.

"So where is this rock that I have to sing to so we can get into the underworld?" I asked, and then repeated when Nico ignored me.

"It is right in front of us, Ariadne. Now sing."

I chose "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift and the door opened after the first verse.

"Cool, so can we go in now?" I asked after I finished the last word.

Nico nodded, already starting inside. I grabbed Percy's arm when the rock slid back into place.

"It's so dark, and tiny. I'm not _**too**_ claustrophobic, but I don't like being inside little closed, dark places very long. Is this a long tunnel?" I whispered to Nico, feeling more and more confined as we went farther along.

"No, it's just a little longer. Try to think of something calming, like the ocean. It helps a lot of people who don't like the underworld," Nico replied.

I nodded and asked Percy for a piggy-back ride. I closed my eyes and imagined being on the beach with my family, everyone laughing. My green eyes were shining, and my black wavy hair was blowing in my face. I ran to the ocean, away from something my family didn't see. But I killed it, and went back to having fun and swimming. I never wanted to leave that scene.

"Ariadne, you can open your eyes now. We're here," Percy said, putting me down.

"Okay, so where is "here" exactly? I have heard the underworld is HUGE by the way, which it looks like it is." I said.

"We are under all of America right now. Will is in Elysium. I can take you to him right now if you want me to." Nico offered.

I nodded, and we were on our way. After we arrived, I started looking for Will.

"Where is Will anyway?" I asked.

Nico pointed to a house decorated with gold and sea green jewels. I ran up to the house and knocked. I did my best to hide my sadness when nobody came. But it didn't work. I got on my knees and sighed. Was I ever going to get to see him?

Percy came over to me and asked, "Isn't Will here? I didn't think they could venture to other parts of the underworld."

Nico started to back away, but I heard him.

"Where is he Nico? What did your father do to him? If he is in punishment I swear I will go up to Hades and kick his-"

I got cut off when a hand was put on my mouth.

"I know you miss him, sis. But it isn't always a good idea to say things like that. It can get you in trouble a lot of times. I know from experience," Percy said, taking his hand off my mouth.

I obeyed, but I still wanted to walk up to Hades and demand to know where Will was.

Nico's POV:

I wish I had gotten to tell Ariadne what I did for her, but before I could say anything she made me get her out of there. I agreed, mainly because even she was skinny from swimming so much, she was pretty intimidating when she was mad.

"Okay, okay. I think you would be better off knowing that I tried to get my dad to give Will a second chance, which he has never done before. I guess he let him go, so now he is somewhere in New York," I said, waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes widened, and she hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You don't know how much this means to me. I never thought I would see him alive again. I have to iris message him. Do either of you have a Golden Drachma? I am out." she said after she released me from her hug.

Percy nodded, and handed her a drachma. I told her to wait until we got to her house, and then we would iris message him. She nodded, and I shadow travelled her into her room. Of course, that took a lot of my energy, so I said down.

"With great power comes great need to take a nap. Wake me up later," I said as I collapsed onto her bed.  
>"Your powers drain you too much. Now get off of her bed. She has a guest room you can sleep in," Percy said, dragging me across the hall.<p>

Ariadne's POV:

When Percy started dragging Nico out of my room, I decided to go tell my family I was home.

"Hey, I'm home. Hello? Where is everybody?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

Instead all I found was a note saying to go to camp. Something had happened, and I knew it.

"Percy, we have to get to camp. Get Nico into the car. The iris message will have to wait." I yelled.

I ran into the guest room, and helped him get Nico into the car. Then I remembered something I heard in my Latin class. If you concentrated really hard, you could give away some of your energy, so I tried it on Nico.

_Nico, wake up. We have to go to camp, _I said, mentally, giving him a little bit of energy, before I picked him up off the floor.

He walked into a wall before he was fully awake. Then we got him into the back seat of your little Mercedes Benz.

"Buckle up, we are about to leave," I said, opening the garage door with our little button.

I drove away, towards camp. We had to hurry according to the note. In about five minutes, we were there. Nico had woken up completely now, and we were all sprinting down towards the gates.

"Chiron, something's happened! I think my family got captured by monsters!" I said as soon as we stepped into the Big House.

Then I saw my half-sister, Nerine. She was holding a sword at Chiron's neck.

"Nerine, what are you doing? Get off of him! What did he ever do to you?" Percy yelled.

The next thing we knew, it was Percy at sword-point.

"Nerine, I need you to calm down. Tell me why you are doing this," I said, my voice so calm, but still angry, it scared me.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow men in our company. Come with me," Nerine said.

I hesitated, but then agreed, mostly out of fear. She must have sensed that, and chuckled.

"You have nothing to be afraid of sister. I only want to talk. You see, I have decided to become an Amazon. Men are of no use except to serve us, so I don't allow them to speak unless I want them too. That is why Chiron and Percy were at sword-point. I want you to join me. The Amazons are great. You don't have to swear off boys, though I may join the Hunters instead of going to the initiation ceremony for this. Hunters sound way more fun. You know what, I will become a hunter. But I have also heard about Will," she said.

**A/N: What do you think? Is this better than my other story's first chapter or what? Review please… Thanks! :P **


	2. Chapter 2 Will is back But where?

A/N: What did you think of chapter one? I seriously need you to review so I know what to post! If you don't review, it doesn't help me much at all. But thank you to those who at least read it. You are all awesome for bearing through my first story, and hopefully this story will be better. R&R! Thank you!

I stopped in my tracks.

"What did you hear about Will?" I asked, a strong suspicion building up.

"All I heard was that he died because somebody stabbed him, but you can tell me anything. You know what, I feel like sparring. Join me?" Nerine said, changing the subject.

"No thanks. I think I will go with Percy for a swim. I need the ocean right now. But thanks for offering," I said quickly, then turning to tell Percy my suspicions.

I ran all the way to the cabin, hoping he would be there, but he wasn't. I changed into my swimsuit, and got a cover-up on. Then I went to find Percy so I could swim and talk to him.

"Percy! Percy, where are you? I need to talk to you. It's very important," I called.

"Ariadne, what's wrong? What happened?" Percy asked as he ran over.

"I have to tell you something, but I have to do it in the ocean, where nobody can hear us. Come on, we have to go now, before Nerine gets back from sparring practice," I said, dragging him along.

"Okay, okay. At least let me change first. While we are in the cabin, we may as well IM Will. Just go to the fountain and Try to make a rainbow," Percy said, getting some swim trunks out.

I nodded and made a rainbow pretty easily.

"Now what do I do?" I called.

"Say 'O Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering.' And then say 'show me Will' and after that it should work." He called back.

I tossed my drachma in, and said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Will Solace."

Suddenly a screen popped up, and Will was on a bunk bed in a room with a lot of gold and music.

"Will! Hey, it's me Ariadne!" I said, trying to get my voice to be heard over the music, which kept getting louder.

He looked up, and smiled.

"Hey! How are you?" He said after he told everyone else to be quiet.

"I'm good. I tried to visit you in Elysium, but you weren't there. So where are you?" I asked him, tearing up a little at the sight of him alive.

"Actually, I am in the Apollo cabin. Grab Percy and come on over. I have missed you so much," he said, right before Percy walked in.

I said I would, and cut off the IM.

"Let's go to the Apollo cabin. There is somebody there we need to go see," I said, holding back tears.

Percy nodded and started to ask something, but apparently decided against it. We walked into the Apollo cabin, and there were rock songs playing, footballs going everywhere, the occasional arrow, and kids were playing darts. I scanned the room for Will, and saw him in the back corner. I led Percy over there, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Will, I am so glad you are alive. Percy and I both missed you so much, but your being alive is all credited to Nico. He convinced his dad to let you live again," I told Will, hugging him.

He smiled, and got up to go outside with us.

"We were planning on going swimming. Do you want to come with us?" Percy asked.

He shook his head, and pulled me aside.

"Go on. I'll meet you there," I told Percy.

Will's POV:

I was finally alone with Ariadne, and I was glad to be alive. I brushed her hair behind her ears, and kissed her. She gratefully kissed back. We stood there, kissing and only pulled away to breathe. Ariadne's face was red, and her eyes were wide, but happy. She looked beautiful.

"Wow," breathed Ariadne.

"Yeah, that was amazing," I agreed.

I leaned in for more, but she pulled away and told me we should probably get over to the beach. I shrugged, but held her close to me. She really was beautiful, charming, caring, and loving. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt for hurting her on my last day.

_Will, I love you, _said a voice inside my head. It sounded strangely like Ariadne.

_Ariadne, what are you doing in my mind?_ I asked her, getting kind of creeped out.

_Sorry, I just didn't want to say anything out loud. I will leave now; this takes a lot of energy. I have only tried it on Nico, and only enough energy to walk. Bye Will's brain, _she said, making me laugh at the last sentence.

Soon we got to the beach. Percy was already there, swimming. Ariadne took off her cover up, and stepped in, looking even more beautiful, and not just because of her bikini.

"I forgot my swimsuit. I'll be right back," I said as I went to get it from my cabin.

Ariadne's POV:

I described my kiss to Percy after Will left.

"It was amazing. It's like we were in harmony with each other. We didn't pull away until we needed to breathe. I loved it," I said, letting myself get wet so I could get my hair out of my face.

Percy looked at me and said, "Is this still my little sister, who never kissed anybody, or some daughter of Aphrodite?"

I snorted and waved to the naiads that swam past us.

"Am I really that bad? I have a boyfriend, and after he rises from the dead, I complement our first kiss. Now I am a daughter of Aphrodite?" I asked, faking being mad.

Percy rolled his eyes, and sprayed me with some water. I heard somebody jump in and found Will.

"Will, was your kiss with Ariadne really so amazing?" Percy asked Will, trying to tease me.

He nodded and swam over to me. He put his arms around me, and whispered, "You are the best thing that has ever been mine. I love you."

Then he started singing "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I blushed, because that was my favorite song by her besides "Back to December" which brought up some bad memories.

"No, sing 'Back to December'. That is my favorite song!" I said, giving him my best puppy dog eyes that said "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaassse?" and stuck out my bottom lip.

Percy laughed as Will changed songs in the middle of a word, and soon we were all singing along. I heard the conch signaling it was time for dinner. Nobody else except for Chiron, Will, and Nerine knew we were back. We had to go tell them what had happened. I didn't want to go on another quest, but I was afraid I might have to.

"Percy, come on. We have to go to dinner," I said.

"Fine, let's go. Hurry up everybody. We don't want to be late," he said back.

Percy and Will put shirts on and I put my cover up on. Then we ran to the dining pavilion, completely unaware of the storm clouds forming over our heads.

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter was shorter, but I didn't have as much time. I wrote this while doing my math homework. My favorite songs are in fact "Mine" and "Back to December" so that is why I included them. I just realized I for got the disclaimers so all credit to Rick Riordan for PJO and the song credit to Taylor Swift. Read and Review! Add to favorites, and blah blah blah. Thanks! ILY all…. No homo way for girls….. XD I am so random. Bye! For now at least.. (I talk too much don't i?)**


	3. Chapter 3 A very shocking evening

**A/N:. I am going straight into Percy's POV, and I am going to briefly describe dinner, but only to show you what Ariadne's suspicions were. Then we get into the better part. Ok I am done now.**

Percy's POV:

Dinner was good, but the news Ariadne gave me wasn't so good. I had just given my sacrifice to the gods, and sat down. Soon Ariadne sits down next to me, looking worried, and staying away from Nerine. I knew something was wrong before she even said anything.

"What's wrong Ariadne? You look worried," I asked her quietly.

She sighed, and didn't say anything for a while. Then she said, "I think I know how Will died, but you may not like my theory. Are you sure you want to hear?"

I nodded, and she went on.

"I think it was Nerine. Almost nobody knew what happened to him, but only that he had gotten fatally wounded somehow. Nerine said he got stabbed. How else would she know what happened? Plus, she HATES boys. It's a wonder she hasn't killed all the boys at camp just out of hate. I don't know for sure, but I am pretty sure it was her. When he got stabbed, there weren't any monsters near him, or close enough to hit him. Nerine was right behind him. She had a spear, and it was poisoned. He didn't get hit anywhere fatal, but probably got poisoned, so that's why he died. But this isn't proven yet," she told me.

I shook my head, but then started considering how it might actually be possible. I turned to look at Nerine. She looked so innocent just sitting there, but I had trained her in sword fighting. She was more dangerous than she looked. Then the conch shell sounded, signaling time to go back to our cabins to get ready for capture the flag, if we were participating. My cabin wasn't mainly because we hadn't made any allies, and the Athena kids weren't playing either.

"Goodnight, Percy. I am super tired, so I am going to bed now," Ariadne said, yawning.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired too. Lights out everybody," I called.

I fell asleep as soon as my eyes closed. But the dream I had was terrible.

"_Perseus Jackson, what will happen if Will hurts Ariadne?" a voice said, from out of nowhere._

_At first I thought it was talking to me, but then it continued, "He will hurt Will physically, thus hurting his little sister emotionally. Then she will turn against her little half-blood family. She will come to us, and join forces. Then we will be the most powerful army ever!" said the same voice, the voice of a woman._

_There was evil laughter, and then a rumbling sound, like thunder, or a thousand horses running overhead._

I woke up with a start, in a cold sweat. I looked around. Everything was fine, so there had been no earthquake. Then I heard the rumbling sound again, followed by a flash of light. Then I saw that Ariadne's bed was empty, as well as Nerine's bed.

I got up, and iris-messaged Nerine. She was in the forest, which was no surprise. She always kept to herself. Next, I went to look for Ariadne. If she was out here alone, this could get ugly.

I found Ariadne on the beach, with somebody, but I couldn't figure out who she was with. Suddenly lightning flashed, and I saw a glimpse of his face. It was Will. They were kissing, or had been. Their hair was all messed up, and when I walked up to them, Ariadne was blushing.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you know how dangerous it is? You could get eaten by harpies!" I said quietly.

Ariadne looked up, and said, "I had a bad dream. Will was already out here, so I decided to join him. Isn't it strange how it's raining?"

I looked at her. She sounded like she had been crying. But for the first time, I noticed the rain. It was strange. It wasn't supposed to rain unless we wanted it to rain. But we never allowed storms like this.

"Yeah it's really strange, but you have to get back in bed. Nerine is in the forest, so I will have to get her so she won't get hurt or eaten. Go to bed. If you want, you can wait until I get there to sleep, but you have to at least go back to the cabin. Now go," I said, getting annoyed that she left without telling me.

Ariadne shrugged, and left for the cabin. I turned, but then stopped. Why hadn't Will thought about the harpies?

"Will, you should probably get back to-" I tried to say before he interrupted me.

"I was about to, but please. Just go get your other sister. You know the one in the forest, completely unarmed. At least I assume she isn't armed. Unless her spear was gone too, she has no way to defend herself," Will said, sounding exasperated.

I put my arms up in surrender, and left for the forest.

"Nerine, get out of the forest, right now. Don't you know how dangerous this is?" I called out quietly, then drawing my sword.

I heard a scream, and then everything got quiet. I ran towards the sound of the scream. Nerine was cornered, and defenseless. Then she did something strange. She started to glow. I looked away, and when the glow went away, all that was left was yellow dust, and Nerine.

"Nerine? Y-You are a goddess?" I stammered.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I couldn't think of anything else. What do you think? R&R please. Thanks in advance! :P**


	4. Chapter 4 Sickness strikes

**A/N: I know that last thing sounded weird, but see, Will knew. Nobody else knew. He was right. Although, now it seems weird that she would want to be a hunter or amazon. Well, this chapter will explain it all. Enjoy! (BTW still in Percy's POV.)**

I stood there, tapping my foot, waiting for an answer. Who else could glow like that, to disintegrate a monster on sight? Definitely not a demigod. _Will was right. _That had just occurred to me. He was right about Nerine, and everything else.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer, Lady… What's your goddess name?" I asked, hoping not to be disrespectful.

"I am still Nerine, but I am a minor water goddess. Unfortunately, my power is over small bodies of water, like rivers, ponds, and the occasional swimming pool," she answered, ignoring my rudeness.

"Swimming pools? Are you a Greek goddess, or what?" I tentatively asked, because I really was curious about that.

"No, I am roman. My northern cousin is the goddess of snow. Her name is Khione, but she isn't very nice. I was hoping I could meet you and know what all the Greeks are saying is true. Of course, Ares has nothing good to say. But everybody else, for the most part has good things to say," she said, and suddenly I remembered it was after curfew.

"Well, come on. Goddess or not, you and me aren't supposed to be out here at night, especially with you not having your spear," I said, shuddering at the thought of her poisoned spear.

She shrugged, and we went on to the cabin. We weren't getting wet only because of the powers we had. But I was aware now of the growing storm that passed over us, and stayed. I didn't understand it, but I decided to wait until morning to ask Rachel about it. Hopefully she was here. If not, well I didn't really want to talk to Apollo, at least not while he was on his cinquain streak.

Soon we arrived back at the cabin. I was dead tired, so I went right to bed. I was so tired, I didn't even dream.

The next morning:

I woke up, wondering if what had happened with Nerine had been a dream. But it wasn't, of course. I stretched, and headed off to the Big House to see if Rachel was back yet. She was supposed to be here at some point this week, at least from what I had heard.

I was stopped by Annabeth (who looked like she had just gotten out of bed) when I was halfway there. We kissed, and I asked her why she hadn't been at dinner last night.

"I was sick. I came to camp a day before you, right after you called me, so I went to my cabin. I had been sick for week, and just got over it today. But it was just the flu so no need to worry about catching anything," she said, noticing my worried expression.

"Oh, well glad you're feeling better. Hey, will you go check on Ariadne? She didn't look like she felt okay. I have to go ask Chiron about something. Love you," I said, and then hurried off without waiting for an answer.

Annabeth's POV:

I stood there as Percy ran towards the Big House, and then checked on his little sister. That seaweed brain was right. Ariadne didn't look good. She had dark circles under her eyes, looked really tired, and was a shade paler than was normal for a girl in the winter.

"Ariadne, are you feeling okay?" I asked her, feeling her forehead.

She shook her head no, and sat down on her bed, unable to stand any longer.

"Do you want me to go get you nectar, or a healer? It's no trouble really. We don't need anybody else getting sick. Oh gods, you're burning up. Let me go get some healers," I said.

She stopped me, and said, "I'm fine really. Besides, it's my fault for going out in the middle of the night in the rain. I bet Will is much worse than me. We both couldn't sleep," she explained, quickly adding the last sentence when I gave her a confused look.

I got some nectar, and then made her sleep. The color returned to her face a little bit, so I left her with Nerine.

Percy's POV:

As I ran up the Big House steps, I noticed that camp was quiet. I knew it was the middle of the semester, but it seemed like everything was deserted. I shook off the feeling that I was being watched, and went inside.

"Chiron, is Rachel here yet? I need to ask her something important!" I called, only hearing my own echo.

I tried again, but got no response. I finally just left and headed for her cave.

I had to go through the edge of the forest, through a bunch of rocks before I found her cave.

"Rachel? Anybody home?" I called.

"Percy, is that you?" called a raspy voice.

A tall girl with frizzy hair stepped out of the shadows. It was Rachel, but her voice was half gone.

"Rachel, what happened to your voice?" I asked.

"I have laryngitis. But it isn't contagious. What do you need?" she managed to say, sounding eerily similar to the Oracle.

"I need to know about the storm. I decided to consult the Oracle, and here I am," I explained.

"Well, this looks similar to the one that spread across the whole world when you and I were 12. But the sea isn't taking part in this. It definitely isn't Zeus and Poseidon fighting," she said, coughing after about ten words.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her, growing more concerned after every coughing fit.

She nodded, and took some medicine. I decided to leave her alone so she could do whatever Oracles do when they are alone.

After I left, I headed back to the cabin. Ariadne was in there sneezing her head off. I iris-messaged Will, who didn't look much better. I knew there would be consequences, but at least they hadn't been eaten. I was surprised I wasn't sick too. Although, I did feel a little hot. I looked in the mirror. I wasn't pale, and my cheeks were only slightly red. I took a little bit of ambrosia, and got Annabeth to fetch one of the Apollo healers who wasn't sick.

About ten minutes later, I was better, and Ariadne's fever was going away quickly. We were the only ones who weren't participating in activities. But everybody looked sullen because of the storm. I wasn't sure why, but I thought this was because of Nerine being here. Somehow, having a roman goddess in our presence was dangerous.

I kept checking on Ariadne to see if she felt okay, and it was starting to annoy her. But what else do you expect from an older brother, and a protective one at that?

"I'm fine Percy! It was just a cold. Now can we go to sword fighting class?" She said for the fifth time in a row.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day. I told her that we could go to class tomorrow, which she didn't like. So she made a little earthquake in our cabin. Not enough to drain her fully, but enough that I got the idea and shut up.

By midday I had given up on keeping her from classes, so we get dressed, and went to the Greek lessons. I noticed her eyes, and how much more green they looked when she was happy. I smiled. She was a good little sister.

Annabeth scolded me for letting Ariadne out of bed, but I explained that she wouldn't stop making little earthquakes. I was forced to. She just rolled her eyes and we started the lessons.

They Greek lessons lasted about an hour or so before we had to go to lunch. I was starving, but nothing looked good.

"Blue cherry coke," I told my glass, the drink instantly filling up and turning blue.

Ariadne looked at me, and told her cup, "Sea green Dublin Dr. Pepper."

A soda the exact color of our eyes filled the glass and her eyes widened. She took a sip, and smiled.

"This tastes just like the Dr. Pepper my uncle gave me once before he died. It's made with real cane sugar. You can't find it in stores very often," she said, drinking more.

"Yeah, magic cups are cool. So your uncle, how did he die?" I asked, and then felt guilty for asking about her uncle.

She didn't answer, but just ate her burger. Finally she said, "He had brain cancer, and died about a week before we got here. I… I haven't told anybody."

I felt the need to comfort her somehow, but didn't know how. I had never had family. I wondered what it felt like to have more than just your mother, father, and self.

She was fighting tears, and I put my arm around her and said, "Maybe he'll get into Elysium."

"No, the best he can get is the Fields of Asphodel. He was just an average guy. Not too good, not too bad. I just hope he doesn't get punishment," she said, getting control over her emotions.

I didn't say anything. I was starting to get a headache, so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, a trick Annabeth told me helped. It did help, but I still felt bad.

"Ariadne, will you be okay if I go lie down for a while?" I asked, hoping she wasn't getting sick too.

She nodded, and I went back to the cabin. I had just laid down when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Percy, are you all right? You don't look so good," Annabeth said, coming over to my bed.

"Yeah, I just have a headache is all. Did you need anything?" I said, sitting up so I could talk better.

"I just wanted to see why you left. You're pale. Are you _sure _you're okay?" she asked, her eyes filling with concern.

I nodded, but it hurt too nod. It made me dizzy. I told her I would get some sleep, and see if I felt better. She left reluctantly, and I fell asleep pretty fast.

Ariadne's POV:

Percy already looked sick, so I figured he needed rest. That's why I said I would be okay. The truth was I felt like crap too. I wanted to pass out, but I kept myself from blacking out just fine until sword fighting class. I barely stayed conscious.

During the break I got a cup of water to drink, then one to pour over my head. I felt better, but still needed to go rest. I felt bad for Annabeth, who looked worried enough as it was. I told her I was going to stay with Percy for a while, and she looked a little less worried, but she had no reason to be any less worried. Percy and I were both sick. I only made it halfway to cabin three before I collapsed.

Everything was spinning, and got blurry. Thankfully a dryad helped me get to my cabin, and got some help.

**A/N: I know this was a weird chapter, but I just wrote whatever I thought of. A little bit of a bad strategy, I know, but I promise you, this is my favorite thing to write.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ah, love

**A/N: I honestly don't know where this story went, but I have a good idea of what I want to do, so I am going to get through them being sick, and then just skip forward a while, but not too much longer. 'Kay! Now for the disclaimer that must come every now and then:**

**Me: Okay Percabeth, it's time to do the disclaimer.**

**Percabeth: *Rolls eyes* why?**

**Me: Because, Percy, I am your little sister, and Annabeth, I have the power to make a huge earthquake in California, so do it now please.**

**Percy: Fine. She doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Me: Good, now Annabeth.**

**Annabeth: She also doesn't own The Heroes of Olympus, or any of the characters mentioned in the books, just her characters that she makes up. Can we go now?**

**Me: Yes, thank you!**

***Percabeth leaves while holding hands with each other***

**Okay, back to the story.**

Annabeth's POV:

I wondered why Juniper was away from the forest, but before I could ask what she was doing, she yelled to go get a healer, or Chiron.

"What happened? Is somebody seriously injured?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Percy or Ariadne.

"Ariadne collapsed. We took her to her cabin, and put her in bed, but she is really pale, and sweating. Hurry, I can't stay. I need to get back to my tree!" she said before running off to the forest.

Gods, this was getting bad. So many people were sick. I ran to the Apollo cabin, because it was closest. I wanted to get Will, but he was passed out on his bed, so I ran to the Big House.

"_Di immortales._ Is everybody getting sick today?" I muttered to myself.

"Annabeth, come over here. Are you all right, child?" Chiron said as soon as I walked in the door.

"I'm fine. It's Percy, Ariadne, and Will who need help. Percy said he had a headache, and needed to lie down. That's strange considering how high his pain tolerance is. Then Ariadne had to go lie down, but didn't make it to the cabin. I tried to get Will, but he was passed out too. I'm starting to wonder what's happening, because Rachel has laryngitis. It seems that whoever was in the rain last night gets sick. Maybe…" I trailed off, the gears in my head turning.

Chiron nodded, and grabbed his medicine bag. He put me on his back and we rode off to the Poseidon cabin first.

"Percy? Ariadne? You alright in there?" I called out, hoping that MAYBE one of them was conscious.

There was no answer, so I hopped off of our centaur camp activities director and opened the door. Percy was tossing and turning, and he was so pale. Ariadne wasn't much better, except that she aws lying still, and more peacefully.

"Oh gods, Percy!" I said, running to his side.

"Annabeth, do not get too close to him. Whatever he has may be contagious. I don't want the entire camp to get infected with this disease," Chiron warned as he pulled out some nectar and herb leaves I couldn't identify.

I nodded, holding back tears. He had never looked this bad, even when he got stung by that scorpion. He was so pale, and he was shivering despite the fever he had. What had happened? Our Oracle had lost her voice. My boyfriend, his sister, and his boyfriend's sister's boyfriend were all passed out.

I let a few tears fall, but scolded myself afterward. I wasn't a shallow daughter of Aphrodite. I was a daughter of Athena. I could handle this.

"I'm going to check on Ariadne while you heal Percy, okay?" I told Chiron.

Ariadne looked even paler than Percy, if that was possible. With her thick black hair, and really, really pale skin, she looked almost like a sister to Nico di Angelo.

"Who… Annabeth? What happened?" Percy mumbled as Chiron moved over to Ariadne.

"Percy, you were passed out. I got worried, and got Chiron to help. But, you might want to rest before you get up," I said, glancing over to see how Ariadne was doing.

"What about Ariadne? Is she going to be okay?" he asked, ignoring my order to stay in bed.

I made him lay back down and told him it would be alright.

Percy's POV:

After Ariadne and I got better, camp went by pretty fast. Ariadne still worried about her family, but Chiron assured her that he was sending his best seekers to find them.

Then I woke up one day to Ariadne wearing a pink shirt with glittering red and purple hearts on it.

"WHAT are you wearing?" I asked her, thinking it was a torture device invented to make guys throw up.

"Good morning to you too. What do you think I'm wearing? It's a Valentine's day top, duh," she said, smirking.

"But why wear it today? Oh, no. Its valentine's day isn't it? I completely forgot! I'm going to go get a gift for Annabeth now," I said putting on a shirt, then looking at it with disgust.

It had transformed into some cheesy shirt that said "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" and I almost wanted to throw up. It was red and really soft. I was okay with soft, but not red.

I walked out the door to see everybody wearing some kind of red or pink shirt. It was gross. Then I bumped into Will, his shirt saying "Do you have a Band-Aid because I just fell for you" and his face was a shade of red that matched the shirt he was wearing. I guessed he was just as embarrassed as me.

"Wow, who designed these shirts? The lines are way too cheesy," Will said.

"I know right? I have to go get a present for Annabeth. See you later," I said back.

I ran towards the Hermes cabin, hoping they had something for me to give Annabeth. When they didn't I tried the Hephaestus cabin. They could make the most delicate things ever. I asked if they could make earrings shaped like owls holding tridents, which would be cool, and they said yeah.

I went to find Annabeth, and tell her Happy Valentine's Day. She was wearing a red shirt with a pink heart and an owl. I held back a laugh as I looked at her shirt.

"Wow Annabeth. I bet the only think you like about this shirt is the owl, right?" I asked her right before she kissed me.

"Your shirt isn't much better. _Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?_ Are you kidding me? Whatever is up with these shirts, I want it to stop. Malcolm's shirt says _are you a thief because you stole my heart._" Annabeth retorted back. "It's so crazy."

I nodded and we went to breakfast. There were red cookies, heart pancakes, cereal with pink heart marshmallows in them.

"Wow. Those cookies look good," I said, reaching for one to put on my plate.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as a son of Aphrodite walked up, speaking French. What scared me was that I understood it.

"How can I understand French? I thought it was only the Aphrodite campers that could do that," I said, my eyes widening in surprise as more campers started speaking French.

"It's for Valentine's Day, seaweed brain. Aphrodite made it so we could speak French if we wanted since it's the language of love," she explained.

I wrinkled my nose. What were those things in the toast? They looked strangely like…

"Spiders! Why are there gummy spiders in the toast?" screamed Annabeth.

"Calm down, wise girl. They are just gummy. They won't hurt you," I said, trying to calm her down.

"But sp-spiders on Valentine's Day? Since when was that a tradition?" Annabeth asked, inching away from the toast.

"I bet it was just a prank. I could go warn your siblings if you want," I said, taking her in my arms.

She shook her head, and let me hold her. Then I decided we should go make our offerings and then sit down.

I put in a pancake, and said, "To Poseidon and Aphrodite. Don't mess today up, please."

Then I walked back to my table to eat. Tyson was there today, and he looked lonely. It seemed kind of sad, but then a blushing Ariadne sat down in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she seemed to notice me for the first time.

"Oh, hey Percy. I was just with Will," she said, blushing even more.

I smirked at her and ate my cereal.

By lunchtime, I headed back to the forges, and picked up the earrings I had specially made for Annabeth.

"Thanks guy. I owe you one," I said as I left.

Just then Annabeth walked by me. She smiled at me, and gave me a kiss.

"I thought now would be a good time to… you know… gifts," I said between Annabeth's kiss attacks.

"Okay. Here is your present," she said, handing me a keychain shaped like a trident. "It's a magic item. You hold it by the long part, and it grows into whatever weapon you need. Plus, you can't lose. It."

She seemed please when I tried it out. I then handed her the earrings I had specially crafted for her.

"Oh, Percy," she breathed. "They are beautiful. An owl and a trident, put together. I love them."

She put them on, and hugged me.

"I love you," she whispered.

I said, "Uh… huh. I love you too."

**A/N: What do you think? I put Valentine's Day only because the actual holiday is close, and I needed to get it over with. Review, recommend, and as always read! See you.**


	6. Chapter 6 We get a quest Part 1

**A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't updated. School has caught up with me, know what I mean? Anyway, here is the next Chapter. I am going to try every other day except for weekends, but no promises. ANYWAYS, now for the chapter.**

Still Percy's POV:

I said, "Uh… Huh. I love you too."

It wasn't the first time we had said "I love you" to each other. But standing here with Annabeth, I felt like I was falling in love all over again. Then I couldn't resist any longer. I kissed her.

Annabeth jumped when I suddenly kissed her, but gratefully kissed back. We stood there for a while, oblivious to all that was going on around us. I pulled her closer to me, and increased the intensity a bit. Annabeth returned the favor by wrapping her arms around my neck, and nibbling on my lip, but just barely.

Finally, we pulled away gasping for breath.

"Wow, that was… amazing," breathed Annabeth.

I nodded in agreement. Then I noticed everybody was staring at us. I blushed, and noticed Annabeth was blushing too. We had been in the doorway of the Arena, and my sister and Annabeth's cabin started staring at us, which made everybody ELSE stare at us.

We got out of the doorway, and headed to different place. On our way to my cabin, we saw Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez. They were by the Hermes cabin, exchanging gifts. It was so cute.

Annabeth pulled me along, and I noticed how her pony tail flapped when she ran, her curvy figure, and her legs. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to kiss her again.

'It must be Aphrodite's magic again,' I thought to myself as we ran to my cabin.

Annabeth's POV:

I wasn't expecting Percy to kiss me, but I enjoyed it. I knew that everybody as staring at us after a while, but I didn't care. When we finally had to breathe, I noticed that literally everybody was staring at us. I blushed, embarrassed that we had kissed in such a public place.

'_Annabeth, go to Percy's cabin if you two are going to make out. It's making everybody sick,'_ I heard Ariadne's voice say in my head. I was kind of shocked that she knew that trick.

I grabbed Percy, who was also blushing, and pulled him towards his cabin. I needed to show him something I had read about.

When we got there, I said, "Percy, I need to show you something. Here, look at my knife."

When he was looking confused, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my locker combination for school. I had heard about the Duat from a kid at school who was reading about Egyptian mythology, so I decided to do some research. It turned out that all you had to do was concentrate hard enough and you could send things into this magic safe.

Then knife disappeared into the Duat. Percy's eyes widened in surprise, and I showed him how to do it. He caught on easily, as I expected.

Then Ariadne walked in. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you alone for a second?" she asked, her voice shaking, which gave me the impression that she was close to crying again.

"Sure Ariadne, you can always talk to me. But are you sure you don't want to talk to Percy?" I asked, getting worried and also suspicious of a certain blonde boy with sky blue eyes.

"I'm sure, but I need to talk right now. It is really, really important," she said quietly.

I nodded and took her to the beach so we could talk.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"My parents have been kidnapped, and Chiron says even his best satyrs can't find them. If we don't find them fast, they could die. And I sort of had a dream about them last night," she said, a few tears falling.

"If this is uncomfortable we don't have to talk about it right now," I said.

"No, I need to tell somebody so we can try to save them," she said while she wiped her eyes.

She explained her dream to me, and I put my arm around her shoulder, comforting her.

"Hey, it'll be okay. We'll find them. If we have to go up to Olympus and make Apollo find them, or whoever can find them, we will," I said after she finished explaining her dream.

She smiled, and got up. Then she did something unexpected, but not at all bad or harmful. She hugged me, and then jumped into the ocean. I laughed. She was definitely a daughter of Poseidon if she went to the ocean for comfort.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth came and explained what happened on the beach, and I knew we had to go on a quest. The only problem was where we needed to go. Apparently Ariadne's dream said to go to the Parthenon but it was the old one. The fastest way we could get there was by plane, but we couldn't go by plane for the obvious reasons. The only other way would be boat, unless we got the help from Mrs. O'Leary or Nico, but I still didn't know how we would've gotten back.

"Annabeth, are you sure we have to go all the way to Greece? It could be the Parthenon in Nashville, Tennessee," I said, hoping we wouldn't have to fly or leave the country, because I didn't have my passport.

"Yes, but we don't need to worry about passports. We have pegasi, remember?" Annabeth said.

I nodded, but I was still worried about flying ALL the way to Greece on a Pegasus. That would really be pushing them. I was wondering who would go too. Obviously, she wanted Annabeth and me along, but then that would leave out Will. One of us would have to stay if Will went.

"Who would go?" I asked, right before I heard Ariadne walk in.

"What's that, Percy?" Ariadne said, brushing through her hair, and putting on some waterproof eyeliner.

"Who would go on the quest to save your family?" I repeated the question.

She said it would have to be me, Annabeth, and Will, even though that isn't a good number.

"I thought so," I said warily.

Ariadne's POV:

I went to the big house to tell Chiron I was going on a quest to save my family. He didn't want me to go, naturally.

"You do not need to go on another quest. I have sent all my best satyr trackers and they are trying to find your grandparents as soon as possible. Just stay at camp. You are safe here," he said, sounding genuinely concerned for my safety.

"Chiron please let me go. If I don't save them, they'll die! Percy and Annabeth already agreed to go. I only have to ask Will, and I already know he will go with me. Please, just give me one chance," I begged, giving the puppy-dog eyes that made everyone give me whatever I wanted.

He tried to avoid eye contact, but I added the pouty lip and he gave in.

"Oh all right, but having four on a quest is bad luck. Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover went on a quest with four and Percy ended up missing for two weeks. Are you sure you want to go on a quest with four people?" he asked.

I nodded, and asked if I could go see Rachel for a prophecy, or if she had left.

"Rachel had to go back to Clarion Ladies Academy. You will just have to go on the quest, but I give you one last warning. Leave one person at camp so you will have a better quest," he pleaded, giving me the same eyes I used on him.

I smirked. I was used to having people give me puppy-dog eyes, so it didn't work. So I said, "Puppy-dog eyes don't work on me. I am still taking all three of them!"

I ran off to get Will and tell him we were going on a quest. He agreed, and we would leave in the morning.

"Sure, I will get packed tonight. We will leave first thing in the morning okay?" he said.

I raised an eyebrow at "first thing in the morning." I wasn't a morning person.

"How early?" I asked.

"6AM. We have to get an early start," he said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Don't go all Hermes on me with those eyes. 6AM is way too early for me. I will be cranky. And you don't want to travel with a cranky Ariadne Karter," I said, matching the look in his eyes.

He paled and agreed that we left at 8AM. I smiled and kissed him. Then I left.

This quest was going to be crucial to whether I stayed at camp or not. If I didn't save my family, I would have nobody to live with, and I would have to stay at camp year round, without Percy. It made me sad to think about. But I didn't show it. I just ran to my cabin, with an expressionless face, but ran into a boy with pale skin, dark hair and eyes, and black clothes.

**A/N: what do you think? Good? Bad? Review. ty**


	7. Chapter 7 We get a quest Part 2

**A/N: Lol sorry. I know the ending was weird and kind of bad, but trust me. This is going to affect what happens later. *Disclaimer time***

**Nico: Why do I have to do the disclaimer?**

**Thalia: Yeah, can't I do it? Boys make terrible disclaimers.**

**Nico: You know you like me Thalia. Now I want to do this disclaimer. Itsmehstrawberry does not own any of th-**

**Thalia: Shut up! I want to do the disclaimer. I can make it much better.**

**Me: Both of you shush. I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books or characters. There, now you don't have to fight.**

***Thalia and Nico roll their eyes***

***Disclaimer over***

**K now for the story.**

Ariadne's POV still:

_This quest was going to be crucial to whether I stayed at camp or not. If I didn't save my family, I would have nobody to live with, and I would have to stay at camp year round, without Percy. It made me sad to think about. But I didn't show it. I just ran to my cabin, with an expressionless face, but ran into a boy with pale skin, dark hair and eyes, and black clothes._

"Oh my gods, Nico. I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" I asked frantically brushing dirt off his clothes and blushing very hard I'm sure.

"It's all right, just get up. I was looking where I was shadow travelling, so it's neither of our faults. Where are you hurrying off to?" he replied as he got up.

"I have to go to the Apollo cabin to tell Will we are going on a quest. I am taking him, Percy, and Annabeth. Chiron advised against it, but I have to find my grandparents. They are in danger," I explained, keeping any and all emotion off of my face, but obviously failing.

"Hey, it's okay. Aren't there satyrs out looking?" he asked, suddenly growing very concerned.

I nodded, afraid to say more. I didn't want to start crying, but it didn't work. Tears were streaming down my face before I even had time to control them.

Nico tried to put his arm around me, but I shook my head. I wasn't a cheater. I just sat down, and pulled myself together. I hadn't had any dreams, so they couldn't be dead.

"Nico, I don't want to be comforted. I need to control my emotions, and I have to do that myself," I muttered, trying to sound brave.

The truth was, I DID want to be comforted, more than he even knew. I wanted him to put his arm around me, to tell me it would be all right. I wasn't proud of that, but I couldn't help it. I had almost gotten over Will since he had been dead. Then I found out he was alive, all because of Nico, and I was overjoyed.

Then he said, "I understand. I felt the same way when Bianca died. Do you want me to go get Will and expl-"

I hugged him, and said, "Thank you Nico. Thank you so much."

"For what?" he raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

"You brought Will and I back together. I don't know how I could thank you. I just… If you hadn't brought Will back, I don't know what I would have done. Something stupid, like joining the Hunters, and swearing off boys forever, just because my first boyfriend died," I laughed.

He smiled, and when he wasn't acting all scary, it was nice. He had a great smile.

Then he leaned towards me, but it wasn't to tell me a secret.

"No, I can't do this. I-I have a boyfriend. If I kiss you, and he walks up, he will not understand. I'm sorry. See you later?" I said, and just in time.

"Sure Ariadne, no problem," he said, sounding a little crestfallen.

I immediately felt a pang of guilt.

"Nico, wait. Come here," I called.

He turned around, and only had to take a couple of steps to get close to me. I don't know why, but I kissed him. I felt a little spark, and then pulled away, blushing.

"That's for bringing Will back." Then I punched him in the arm. "That's for making me feel guilty so I would kiss you," I said laughing.

He rolled his eyes and walked away. That's when I heard somebody clear their throat behind me. I spun around, and found myself face to face with Will, and he looked angry and sad at the same time.

"Why would you kiss him? I thought we had something," he said, his voice trembling.

"Will, you don't understand. I was only-"

"No, don't explain. I don't want to hear it. I heard what you said after, so I know you don't feel that way about him. Just, don't do that again, okay?" he pleaded.

I nodded, and turned to go back to the cabin, then remembered the quest. I told him we had a quest to go on, and he said yes. Then he went to his cabin, leaving me standing there thinking to myself, _Why DID I kiss Nico? What have I done?_

Nico's POV:

I was surprised when she kissed me, but pulled away just as quickly as she had kissed me. I heard Will clear his throat, but I didn't hear anything else, so I shadow traveled to a tree, and listened in on their conversation. I know what you're thinking. _That's rude. Blah blah blah. _But honestly, she kissed me, and I didn't want her to get in trouble with her boyfriend because of me.

When she sprinted towards her cabin, I followed her, and came out of the shadows, scaring her half to death. I laughed, and asked her what happened with Will. She explained everything, and frankly, I was glad he hadn't dumped her. I would've felt so guilty.

Soon we were just sitting there. It was so awkward, so I looked into her eyes. They were a beautiful sea green, surrounded by thick eyelashes. She had on makeup, which was amazing considering how much she seemed to hate some of the Aphrodite campers. She looked gorgeous. I got so lost in her eyes, I didn't even know when Percy walked in until he was standing right next to us.

"Nico, why are you in here looking into my sister's eyes? Was it THAT awkward for you?" he asked me, eyeing Ariadne as well. She had a dreamy look on her face, and Percy had to wave his hand in front of our faces before we looked up. I realized we were about two inches apart.

"I should go now. See you later Ariadne," I said, making my way to the door.

Percy just ran in front of me and closed the door. Apparently we weren't leaving until he got answers. He obviously forgot I can shadow travel. I didn't, but I eyed the shadows thinking about which one I should use.

Percy pushed me onto the bed, where I landed with a muffled thump.

"Why won't you let me leave?" I growled.

He snorted, and started asking me why I was here, and why I was about to kiss his sister.

"She kissed me first!" I blurted, but then I slapped my hand over my mouth, getting slapped upside the head by Ariadne, who had been quiet the whole time.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Sorry, I couldn't control it," I whispered.

Percy looked about ready to explode, and then he grabbed me by my shirt, and pulled me away from his sister.

"You do not touch her. If you do, I swear you will regret it," he said, his voice calm, but filled with anger, and I paled.

I nodded weakly, then fell to my knees and coughed.

Ariadne's POV:

I can't believe Percy was getting so mad at Nico for something I had started. But when I heard that cough, I felt sorry for him. He was already really pale, and didn't look like he felt good. Then my brother goes and throws him on the ground.

"Nico, are you okay? That cough sounded bad," I said, starting to get up to help.

Percy tried to stop me, but I resisted. I just pushed past him, and ran to Nico. I felt his forehead, which was burning up.

"Percy, get some nectar. He needs some," I said, giving him a glare.

He nodded, and I have a feeling he was intimidated. He returned with the nectar, and I gave it to Nico. He got up, and thanked me, but I had to help him get to his cabin. I noticed Will looking at us, and he came over to help. He seemed to notice I was looking at him, then Nico, then back to him.

'Thanks for helping Will. Percy isn't in the best of moods right now," I murmured after we got Nico into his bed.

Will nodded, and left the cabin, leaving me alone with Nico, who was half-conscious.

"Nico, get some rest okay?" I urged, and he simply nodded, and went to sleep.

I dragged myself back to my cabin, hoping to get a little sleep before we started our quest.

*Dream*

I was in a small, dimly lit room. The only light was coming from a single light bulb in the ceiling. I saw a figure step out of the shadows, and instantly I knew this quest was going to get a whole lot harder.

The figure that stepped out of the shadows was a girl, dressed in black robes.

"Who are you?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"I am Chaos," she said, not making it any clearer.

"Could you explain to me who Chaos is?" I urged her, trying to think of the story about Chaos.

"I am the creator of the universe. I understand Gaea is rising, and you need help. I will help you," she said, with an eerie tone.

I nodded slowly, hoping the dream would shift, but it didn't. I saw a little girl come out of behind her, and look at me directly in the eyes.

I caught my breath. Those were the same eyes Nico di Angelo had. But Bianca was reborn. She couldn't just be a daughter of Hades again.

"So you recognize her family resemblance to Nico di Angelo. Do not tell Nico about this girl. She doesn't remember anything except that she needs to be a hero. I fear that if you bring her brother here, you will trigger her old memories, and make Gaea's plan a success," Chaos said coolly.

*End of dream*

I looked at my phone. It was 7AM. I groaned and played an ocean noise so I could sleep again. I kept thinking about what Chaos had said.

"_Do not tell Nico about this girl."_

I didn't know what to do. If Nico found out about his sister, he would try to find her. Gaea would win, and we would all be doomed. But if I didn't tell Nico, he would get mad at me for keeping secrets.

I decided to tell him about the dream, but not his sister. It was the least I could do, considering I had embarrassed him yesterday.

I drifted off to sleep thinking, _'He will find out in good time. Don't fret over it.'_

**A/N: what did you think? I kind of got inspired by other stories to do the Chaos thing. Review, as always. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8 Nico's presents and presence

**A/N: Please review, it makes my day. So far only one person reviews. More reviews gets more updates, she said doubting the readers care.**

**Now for the story.**

Ariadne's POV:

I woke up to Percy shaking me awake. I groaned and sat up, but slowly so he had time to move away from me. I stretched and checked my phone for the time.

"Oh gods, we only have 15 minutes to get ready! Why didn't you wake me sooner Percy?" I half tease half accused.

"You were too cute asleep, plus you were whispering some weird stuff," he surrendered.

I rolled my eyes and got up to get dressed. I made Percy look away so I could change. I put on my "I made you a cupcake but my monster ate it" shirt and my dark skinny jeans.

"Okay, you can look now," I told him.

He nodded in approval, and then I heard a knock at the door. I answered it, expecting Will, but it was Nico.

"Hey Nico. We are about to leave. What do you need?" I asked, letting him inside.

"I wanted to wish you luck, and give you this iPod. It's magic, so you don't have to buy any songs. You can just tell it what song to play, and it will play. Do you like it?" he asked, handing me an iPod the exact shade of his hair.

I nodded, and tried it out, playing "Total Eclipse of the Heart" and I probably should've chosen something different, because that song was so emotional for me. I took a deep breath when the song was over, and thanked Nico.

"We have to go now Nico, but thanks for the iPod. It's really awesome," I smiled.

He smiled, and I remembered what happened last night. I forced myself not to think about it, and went to go find Will so we could leave.

Percy's POV:

I was surprised that Nico gave Ariadne his iPod. It was really sweet. When Nico wasn't talking to the dead, or keeping to himself, he was a nice guy, and had a warm smile.

"That was nice of you Nico. I think she needed music. It's the one thing that keeps her going at the worst of times. I know it sounds like an Apollo camper, but I have heard her sing when she gets into a song. She is going to really enjoy that iPod," I said, not really knowing what else to say.

He blushed, and left the cabin. I stood there, waiting for Ariadne and Will to get back so we could leave. An angry looking Will walked in, followed by a shaken up Ariadne.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling too clueless.

"I went and got Will so we could leave, and he saw my iPod, and started yelling. I don't know why. I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was accept a g-gift from Nico. Is that so bad?" she muttered.

Will shook his head, and I saw the resentment in his eyes.

"Ariadne, we'll catch up with you in a minute. I need to have a little "talk" with Will about the reasons he should yell," I said, controlling my voice.

Will gave me a confused look, and nodded at Ariadne to go ahead.

When she was gone, I said, "You are not to hurt her, or you will be hurt. ALL she did was accept a gift from Nico. NOTHING happened this morning. Why are you being so protective?"

He sighed. He looked me in the eyes, and instantly I understood. He didn't want to lose Ariadne to the son of the lord of the dead. He would be devastated.

"Fine, but don't yell over little things okay? It hurts me to see her sad or scared," I whispered.

He nodded and walked out of the cabin. I followed him, and we got Annabeth.

Ariadne's POV:

We left, and realized we didn't know where to go. Annabeth was looking around to make sure we weren't being followed, but I had a feeling we were being followed. I also thought I knew who. I wasn't going to come out and say it, because I figured the follower would be important to this quest.

I turned on my iPod to the song "You Belong with Me" and turned it up. Soon I was singing along, but I didn't care. I didn't notice Will looking at me like I was crazy, or Percy and Annabeth smiling like this reminded them of when they were kids. I just sang my heart out with the song. When it ended, my friends clapped for me. I was blushing, but smiling uncontrollably.

"Thanks, but it wasn't that good. I can't sing compared to some campers I know," I said, looking pointedly at Will.

He laughed, and said, "Whatever. You were still good. I loved the song."

I turned on "Total Eclipse of the Heart" and started singing. Will joined me, so I sang all the girls parts, and Will sang the boys parts. We sounded good together. That song made me said, especially the "Turn around bright eyes" part. "Bright eyes" was my nickname when I was a kid. My eyes welled up with tears, but I did my best to control them. One tear fell, and I laughed at how girly I was being.

"I'm sorry; I'm not usually this emotional. This song just reminds me of my old nickname. My uncle would always call me bright eyes. I miss him so much," I said, blinking all the tears away.

Will hugged me, and he smelled like peppermint. I smiled at him, and we continued walking.

Eventually we had to iris-message Chiron and ask where to go. He said we had to go to Houston, Texas.

"I've been to Houston. Some of the drama department students went with the teacher for a convention. It's really nice in the winter," I exclaimed, and we thanked Chiron.

The follower's POV:

I shadow traveled to the airport, where Percy and Ariadne almost had a nervous breakdown. Yes, I, Nico di Angelo, am the one following the questers. I felt like I needed to go.

When they got off the plane, I was already in Houston. I stepped out of the shadows, but had to hide before they saw me.

"Hey, guys, I think I saw Nico. Is that possible?" a girl's voice asked.

I recognized it as Ariadne's voice. My heart skipped a beat when I heard her voice, but I scolded myself.

Percy spoke up next, saying, "Well, it's possible he is the one who had been following us."

Will and Annabeth stayed silent. I got up, and they all saw me. I figured I had it coming, so why not get it over with.

"Nico, why were you following us?" Will and Annabeth said in unison.

I explained that feeling in my gut that I needed to follow you, and Ariadne seemed to understand.

"Well, you can't turn back now. Let's get moving," she said.

Will glared at me, but I ignored him and followed Ariadne. We needed to hurry if we were going to get to her family in time to save them.

**A/N: not a good place to stop, I know, *ducks to avoid Will's arrow* but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9 Decisions, decisions

**A/N: What did you think of the last chapter? I think it was funny that Will was so jealous.**

***Disclaimer time once again***

**Me: Time for the disclaimer.**

**Nico: I never got to do the disclaimer.**

**Ariadne: No, I want to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: both of you do it.**

**Ariadne and Nico together: itsmetrawberry doesn't own Rick Riordan's books or characters.**

***Disclaimer over***

Nico's POV (the follower):

I was worried about Ariadne and Will's relationship. Did I ruin it by guilting Ariadne into kissing me? I kept my head down most of the taxi ride, and pretended I was asleep.

Ariadne tapped me, and I tried to stay still. She startled me, so I flinched.

"What is it, Ariadne?" I asked, hoping it didn't sound too cold and harsh.

"We are almost there. Are you okay?" asked Ariadne.

I nodded. Then Will gave me a warning look. Now I'm not even allowed to talk to his girlfriend? Fine, he wants to play it like that, we can play it like that.

I hugged Ariadne and whispered, "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't want you to see me, or get you in trouble with Will. I ruin everything."

Ariadne was shocked, but managed to say, "It's not your fault. You don't ruin everything. Trust me, I know what it's like to ruin everything, and you don't ruin anything."

Her voice sounded painful, like she _really_ knew from experience what it felt like to ruin everything. I didn't want to hear her like this, or get in trouble, so I pulled away, and smiled. Then I turned away, not showing the tears that were working their way down my cheeks.

Ariadne's POV:

I couldn't believe he actually thought he ruined everything. The only person who ruins anything is me. When He turned away, I heard him take a shaky breath. I didn't know why everything was so bad right now.

"Will, please lay off Nico. He's obviously having a bad day, and you aren't helping. You too, Percy. Stop treating him like he ruins everything. The only one around here who ever ruined anything is me," I said, practically yelling the last sentence.

After that we rode in silence. Will tried to put his arm around me, but I swatted his arm away. Nico tried the same, but I didn't want either of them to try to make a move on me.

"Until further notice, I won't be dating ANYONE. I may be able to choose tonight, and it may be next week. But for now, I can't be with anyone. I'm sorry," I murmured, my voice trembling.

I knew it hurt Will, and had a feeling it hurt Nico, too. But I just couldn't handle it anymore. I kept hurting the ones I loved. I was shivering, and tried to get some sleep, but as far as I could tell, there wasn't going to be any sleep until tonight.

I took out my iPod, and played "Forever and Always" by Taylor Swift.

_**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday**_

_**When I caught your eye**_

_**And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night**_

_**You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me**_

_**Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me**_

_**This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak**_

_**I don't feel welcome anymore**_

_**Baby, what happened? Please tell me**_

_**'Cause one second it was perfect**_

_**Now you're halfway out the door**_

_**And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called**_

_**And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all**_

_**And you flashback to when he said, forever and always**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

_**Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest**_

_**That made you run and hide like a scared little boy?**_

_**I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute**_

_**Now I'm not so sure**_

_**So here's to everything, coming down to nothing**_

_**Here's to silence that cuts me to the core**_

_**Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute**_

_**But I don't anymore**_

_**And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called**_

_**And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all**_

_**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

_**You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?**_

_**Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?**_

_**'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

_**Oh, I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called**_

_**And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all**_

_**And you flashback to when we said forever and always**_

_**And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

_**You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always.**_

I listened to this song, and realized it made me think of the night of Will's death.

_*flashback time*_

_I blinked, and looked over to my left. Will lay there, barely breathing._

_"Will, wake up. You can't die on me. You are everything to me. I love you," I whispered in his ear._

_He coughed, and said, "What happened? Where am I? I thought I was in battle."_

_I shushed him, and told him what happened._

_"So, now you are in here," I finished._

_He just shook his head, and said, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, when I broke up with you. I was just kind of suspicious of the new girl. She doesn't look like a Greek demigod. Anyway, I love you, Ariadne. Don't forget that. __I love you always and forever__," he said._

_Then he stopped breathing._

_"No! He's not dead! He can't be," I said, as Chiron checked his pulse._

_"I'm afraid he is dead. I'm sorry, I know you loved him," Chiron stated as he turned to leave (he was in wheelchair form now)._

_I got on my knees and repeated his last words to me over and over again._

_"__Σ 'αγαπώ πάντα και για πάντα__," I said._

_That's when Percy, Annabeth, and Nerine walked in._

_Percy told me it would be okay. Somehow, when he said that, I knew it would be true. But for now, he was dead._

*end of flashback*

The song ended, and everybody was silent. I have a feeling everybody was having a flashback of when Will died.

"Let's walk from here okay?" I said, already motioning for the taxi driver to stop.

Nobody protested, and I paid the driver and climbed out. I started walking until I got to a big oak tree. I got on my knees and cried. Annabeth came and comforted me while Percy held Will and Nico back. Percy finally came over and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder, and didn't even care that I was supposed to be tough. I was going to mourn, and I didn't know whether it was over my uncle, or Will, or what. It might have been all of that.

"Hey, it's okay sis. Let it out. You have me, Will, Nico, and Annabeth. We are always here for you," he said.

I got up, and walked over to where the others were standing, and smiled. Percy was lucky to have a girlfriend like Annabeth. I still had to choose. They were both sweet, but I couldn't decide. I would wait until tonight.

"Let's go, okay? I'll be fine," I told them, but trying to convince myself more than anyone else.

Nico's POV:

I felt so guilty at this point that I couldn't stop myself from going over to Ariadne. Fortunately Percy held Will and I back. What did I do to Aphrodite?

Aphrodite's POV:

This was going to be so much fun! I love meddling in other people's love lives even though everybody tells me it's rude and that I should leave the poor couples alone. Whatever, those guys are party poopers.

Will's POV:

She dumped me. I just couldn't believe it. Why did I let my jealousy get the best of me? I wanted so much to comfort Ariadne, but Percy wouldn't let me. Why was Aphrodite torturing me?

Percy's POV:

Ariadne put on a brave face, but I could tell she was keeping it together just for us. She had a tough decision to make. She knew Will longer than Nico, but Nico brought her back from the dead.

"Percy, can I talk to you for a second?" called Annabeth.

I nodded and we walked behind everybody.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, you know how Ariadne needs to choose between Will and Nico? I want to know who you want her to date. I think it is less dangerous to date Will, but she should choose based off of happiness, you know?" she said, making me stop in my tracks.

"I don't know. Right now we need to focus on the quest. Honestly, I don't want her to be with Nico, just because he has never been in a relationship, and has never been a "people person" and it makes me wonder if he could stay in one place long enough to have a relationship with anybody. We should catch up with the others," I told Annabeth all in one breath.

She nodded, and we jogged up to stay with the group.

I didn't know who she wanted to choose, or who she was happier with. She didn't even tell me what her kiss with Nico felt like. I know I sound like a child of Aphrodite, but this was my sister. I wasn't going to let her get her heart broken again. I just trudged ahead with the others though, not letting it show that I was worried.

"Percy, are you all right?" asked Ariadne.

I nodded, and gave her a smile. My attempt at not showing worry had failed. Then I tripped over a root.

"Ow! That came out of nowhere," I said, pulling myself up.

Everybody looked at me with concern, but I told them I was fine. We needed to get as far as we could before we had to set up camp.

We stopped at a Starbucks, and then a McDonald's before the sun started going down and we had to find a clearing to set up camp in.

"I hate that there is no forest in Texas. It would be easier to make camp," grumbled Nico.

I rolled my eyes, and set up a few tents. Soon we had a fire going, and we were all huddling together.

Then Ariadne stood up.

Ariadne's POV:

After a few minutes around the fire, I stood up. I hated sitting still, plus I had an announcement to make.

"Guys, I have to tell you who I chose. But first, I want to say I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier. I needed to think, and I am pretty sure I made the right decision," I said stopping for a breath.

I took a deep breath, and said, "The guy I have chosen is amazing. We've been through some pretty hard things together. When we kissed I felt a spark. I... I don't know how to describe how I felt when I kissed him. It felt so right, so… amazing," I searched for the right words. "I don't know how to say this with the right words. He possesses a lot of power, but is still caring. I choose…"

I stopped. Everybody was waiting in anticipation. Nico looked especially excited. So did Will.

"I choose… Nico di Angelo," I said, blushing.

When I saw the look on Will's face, I quickly added, "It was a hard decision. I didn't know who I was going to pick for so long. I felt something… different with Nico, something I never experienced before."

Nico smiled, but Will looked away. I was starting to wonder if I should've waited until after the quest, but it was too late. I had already said it. I sighed, and sat back down next to Nico. He put his arm around me, and I snuggled up next to him.

I noticed Will glaring at Nico, and I tried to ignore it. When Will wouldn't stop glaring, I nudged Nico, and pointed at Will. Nico gave back a glare that made Will look back at the fire.

I laid my head on Nico's shoulder and said, "I really love it when you're happy. You have a really warm smile. I didn't expect a smile that warm before we kissed, but you proved me wrong. You are great."

I knew it sounded cheesy, but it was true. Gods, Aphrodite is really messing with how I talk.

Nico's POV:

I was happy Ariadne chose me. She was so nice, and even though she could get pretty emotional, she was tough. Suddenly I found Ariadne snuggling up into me. I smiled, but then Ariadne motioned that Will was glaring at us.

I gave him a look that said _if looks could kill, you'd be dead right now._ His eyes widened, and he looked away.

Ariadne leaned her head on my shoulder, and said I have a great smile. I looked up at the moon, and it was pretty high in the sky. Suddenly, a song starts playing.

_Ohh, Yeah, yeah._

_The situation's turned around,_

_Enough to figure out,_

_That someone else has let you down,_

_So many times I don't know why,_

_But I know we can make it, as long as you say it,_

_So tell me that you love me, yeah._

_And tell me that I take your breath away._

_And maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure,_

_So tell me that you love me anyway._

_Tell me that you love me anyway, whoa oh oo whoa_

_Waking up beside yourself, _

_And what you feel inside,_

_Is being shared with someone else,_

_Nowhere to hide I don't know why,_

_But I know we can make it, as long as you say it,_

_So tell me that you love me, yeah._

_And tell me that I take your breath away._

_And maybe if you take one more, then I would know for sure,_

_There's nothing left to say,_

_So tell me that you love me anyway_

_Show me, look what we found._

_Turn it around every day_

_I can hear what you say, _

_Now I know why, I know we can make it,_

_If you tell me that you love me anyway._

_And tell me that I take you breath away,_

_And maybe it you take one more…._

_So tell me that you love me, yeah._

_And tell me that I take your breath away!_

_And maybe if you take one more,_

_Then I would know for sure,_

_So tell me that you love me anyway._

It was beautiful. Ariadne sang the WHOLE song by heart. I loved hearing her sing. I kissed her hair, and she blushed, but Percy and Annabeth clapped.

Then Ariadne said, "Oh my gods! It's almost midnight. We should get some sleep now. Be right back, I am going to go change clothes."

And with that, she retreated into our tent, and zipped it closed. I looked at the sky, and noticed she was right. I smirked. She was so cute.

**A/N: What do you think? I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have been busy with school, and taking care of my cousin. I know this chapter was a bit long, and if you don't want a long chapter, sorry about that too. Anyway, are you okay with the choice? It isn't going to change, so if you hate it, too bad. Deal with it! LOL sorry. I'm hyper typing. (typing the things I am thinking while I am hyper) Anyway, please review. I need reviewers to give me ideas! Thanks for reading, favoriting, and adding me or my story to alerts. You all are awesome for that! Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10 The next morning with riddles

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Did you like the last chapter?**

**Reply to WordsAsStrongAsSwords: LOL OK you can have him. He needs somebody to comfort him anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any characters in it, or any songs mentioned in the chapters.**

Ariadne's POV:

I peeked my head out of the tent and told Nico he could come inside. He got up, and climbed inside the tent. I loved the look on his face when he saw my pajamas: a tank top and pajama pants.

I laughed, and kissed him goodnight. Then I told everybody else goodnight and went to bed. It was a cold night, but I didn't let it bother me. Nico must have noticed I pulled the covers over me pretty tight, so he decided I was sharing with him.

"Ariadne, you must be freezing. Get in my sleeping bag. I promise I will just keep you warm," he said, saying promise like "pwomise."

I laughed, and climbed inside, my face to his. I blushed, and he kissed me. Soon I was sleeping, and not having a single nightmare.

**line break**

When I woke up in Nico's arms, I was confused for a second, but then remembered my decision the previous night. I rubbed our noses together, and he squirmed. Then I whispered his name, and he woke up.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," I said.

He rolled his eyes (even though he was smiling), and we unzipped the sleeping bag. I climbed out and turned around to change clothes. I could tell he was staring at me, but I ignored it as I put on my black gummy bears shirt, and some navy blue jeans. Then I put on my black and white checkerboard high tops and turned around.

"What do you think? I like it," I said as I brushed through my hair.

Nico replied, "Beautiful, just beautiful. I especially like the gummy bears. They look so awesome."

I smiled, and put away the brush.

"We should go see if Percy, Annabeth, and Will are up yet. Come on," I said.

He followed, and we walked out to see Percy and Annabeth were cooking breakfast. My heart sunk when I saw what was for breakfast.

"You're making fish for breakfast? That's cruel to sea creatures. Do you have anything else? I don't eat fish," I blurted out.

"Yeah, I bought some fruit when I went to the supermarket earlier. You can have some of that," Annabeth said, looking at me confused.

I thanked her, and went to find the fruit. I picked out an apple, orange, banana, and some strawberries. Then I went back to where the others were sitting. Nico looked at all I had gotten, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I like fruit okay? I also happen to be hungry. So don't judge me!" I teased, making everybody except Will laugh.

Will looked heartbroken, and I felt sorry for him. I knew I shouldn't worry about him, but I had just dumped him, and chosen Nico over him. It's a wonder he wasn't crying right now. I gave him a look of apology, and ate my fruit in silence.

Will's POV:

Gods, Ariadne looked amazing that morning. Too bad we weren't dating anymore. I had to sleep alone, while everybody else got to have a partner. I was shocked when Ariadne gave me an _I'm sorry_ look. She looked worried, or maybe even a little sad, but she did her best to hide it. She ate in silence, then took out her iPod.

"Any requests?" she asked.

"Keep Holdin' On please. I like that song," I said.

Soon the song started playing.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_[ From: . ]_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

The song ended, and everybody was quiet. Nico had taken Ariadne's hand, and looked pretty sad. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Nico, are you all right?" I asked, actually concerned.

"Y-yeah, the song just reminded me of B-Bianca. I played this song for her before she w-was reborn. It was her favorite, and I played it every time I v-visited her in Elysium. I'm never going to see her again now. B-but she made her choice," stammered Nico.

Instantly I felt bad that I chose that song. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't know. I wouldn't have chosen this song if I had known," I apologized through my hands.

"It's okay Will," Nico said quietly.

**line break**

Nico's POV:

We had just taken down camp and were about to get moving, when Ariadne's hand tensed in mine.

"Stop, nobody move. Be as quiet as possible," she whispered, letting go of my hand.

She tiptoed to investigate when suddenly she looked up and saw a terrifying creature flying towards the group. It was a sphinx, but it had wings.

"Oh gods, that thing is scary! How do I kill it?" yelled Ariadne over the screeching and hissing.

"I think you need to answer a riddle first then you can kill it!" I yelled.

The sphinx stopped, and asked, "What is too much for one, just right for two, but not enough for three?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, and she said, "A secret! One person can't have a secret, two people can, and if it is with three people, it isn't a secret anymore."

"Correct, now we fight," said the sphinx.

Annabeth got in close with her dagger, and distracted it, but didn't kill it. Percy, Ariadne, and I drew our blades and stabbed the monster in three different places, which killed it. I let out my breath, which I didn't realize I was holding.

Oh. My. Gods. That was so fun! Scary, but fun!" exclaimed Ariadne. "Sorry that was ADHD talking."

"No, it's fine. That was pretty cool to fight," Percy said.

Everybody seemed to agree, and we went on our way.

**A/N: I know this ended weird, but I couldn't think of anything else. Review! Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Hyatt hotel

**A/N: What did you think? Thanks for the reviews. Hopefully, things will get less tense between Ariadne and Will soon. He is too sad for me to stand. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Will's POV:

When the sphinx attacked, I couldn't get my bow and arrows out fast enough. I had to stand there, and just watch. I was embarrassed, but I couldn't have my quiver of arrows and my bow out in the mortal world like I could in camp. People might get suspicious.

"Oh. My. Gods. That was so fun! Scary, but fun!" exclaimed Ariadne. "Sorry that was the ADHD talking."

"No, it's fine. That was pretty cool to fight," Percy said.

I nodded with everybody else, even though I didn't get to fight. We kept moving until we got to the front of a fancy hotel.

"The Hyatt," breathed Ariadne. "I stayed here when my theatre class went to Houston in 8th grade. It's beautiful, although in the elevators, you may want to face the door if you get a higher floor. I learned that the hard way."

I smiled. Typical daughter of Poseidon. I was tempted to kiss her, but remembered that she was with Nico. I took a deep breath and we walked in. She was right, this hotel is really fancy and beautiful.

"There's a heated outdoor pool, too," I overheard Ariadne telling Percy. "It's on the sixth floor. One of my friends wouldn't get in, so my roommate pulled him in, then he dunked me a million times, and I got out, at which point he stole my towel and threatened to put it in the pool. I was wearing my friend's camouflage bikini, and it was a cold night, so I begged him not to, and he held it over the pool, so I had to let him push me in. It was so fun, but I really miss talking to him. Gods, I wonder what he is thinking right now. I have been gone for so long. But don't worry, we are only friends. He is so fun though. You HAVE to meet him."

She paused to take a breath, and I spoke.

"It sounds fun. Let's go get our rooms now, okay? How many beds per room?" I said.

"It depends on the room. One of the teachers staying got one with three beds, and the rest of us got two. I guess we could get the three bed suite, so we can stay together. Oh, and this place has room service!" she said excitedly.

I nodded, and we walked up to the front desk.

Percy's POV:

The check-in guy gave us a hard time, but we finally got a suite on the… 26th floor. Gods, this was going to be a long quest. I took a deep breath in front of the elevators, and noticed Ariadne was doing the same.

"Okay, here we go," I said as the elevator opened.

This wasn't so bad, until we started going up. I looked over at Ariadne, who was clutching Nico's hand and getting pale. I was shaking, so I grabbed Annabeth's hand. She looked at me, and seemed to understand.

"It's okay guys. This isn't in Zeus' territory. We are still connected to the ground, technically, so we are safe," Will tried to reassure us, but I couldn't help thinking, _hopefully._

I nodded, but Ariadne just clung tighter to Nico. I could tell she was really scared. I wondered what it was like the first time. Suddenly I heard a moaning sound. It was Ariadne. Thankfully, we reached our floor. I noticed there weren't certain floors, like the 13th floor.

"Why isn't there a 13th floor?" I asked.

Annabeth replied, "If they made a 13th floor, or any of the missing floors for that matter, the building might fall. It's just for structural safety."

I trusted her, and soon we found our room. It was so big. I couldn't believe it.

"Whoa," I breathed. "This is a LOT better than my tiny apartment in New York."

Ariadne nodded, and we claimed beds. Will claimed the big bed in the other room, while Ariadne and Nico claimed the bed on the right, near the window. That left Annabeth and I with the bed near the door.

We put down our things, then iris-messaged Chiron.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show my Chiron at Camp Half-Blood," Nico said.

Chiron appeared in our make-shift rainbow. He was at the big house with a new camper.

"Chiron, we are at our hotel now. What's next?" I called.

He looked over at us and said, "Good, now you need to find another demigod. It's going to be easy. All you do is uncap your sword. To mortals, except Rachel and your mother, it looks like a baseball bat. To demigods it will be a sword. Whoever asks you why you have a sword can help you. I have to go now. I will IM you later."

We thanked him, and closed off the IM. Carrying around a sword randomly would be weird, but it was worth a try. I uncapped Riptide, and we walked out of the room, each of us taking a key.

"Let's go look around. I don't see anybody here," said Nico.

I nodded, and we walked around a bit. I saw a guy look at us funny, but all he said was, "What's with the baseball bat? Crazy teenagers."

I smirked at him, and we kept walking. Then a guy looked at us and whisper-yelled, "A sword? Really? Are you trying to let the mortals know the gods are still around?"

We looked at each other and smiled. We found our help.

Ariadne walked up to him and said, "We know it's dangerous, but we are on a quest, and we need some help. We need to find a giant."

He nodded, and pulled us into a stairwell, which was thankfully empty, though it stunk.

"Why did you ask me? Who sent you?" he hissed.

"Chiron the centaur sent us to find my grandparents, sir. We are from Camp Half-Blood," Ariadne squeaked.

I instinctively reached for Riptide, but the man smiled. I guessed he was former camper. He looked like was remembering good times. I realized he looked very familiar.

"Would you by any chance be a son of Hermes?" I asked him, realizing why he looked familiar.

He nodded, and I saw the twinkle in his eyes that Connor and Travis always got when they were doing, well, anything. He looked a lot like Luke, but without the scar. Annabeth must have seen it too, because her mouth was in a perfect "O" of surprise.

"All right, I'll help you. Come with me, and I will tell you my plan to save the girls family," he said, not waiting for us to follow.

**A/N: I'm sorry it was short! I had writers block! Don't kill me! Keep reviewing, and if my chapters are still lame, don't kill me then either. Review thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12 The son of Mercury UH huh

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't own PJO. Percy can tell you.**

**Percy: Yeah, she doesn't own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does, so don't say she does. She only owns her original characters.**

**Me: Thanks Percy! Now to the story.**

Ariadne's POV:

That man who pulled us into the stairwell didn't look like he could be trusted, but I didn't say anything. We needed help, and everybody else seemed to trust him. I realized why I didn't think he could be trusted all too late.

_*Flashback*_

_I was at the front of a store, waiting for my grandparents to hurry up with their shopping. A boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to me, and grinned evilly. I gave him a weird look, but he didn't leave me alone. Soon I was being carried away._

"_Help! Put me down! HELP! This guy is-" he slapped his hand on my mouth so I wouldn't be able to talk, so I did the natural thing a five-year-old would do._

"_EW, you little brat, why did you lick me?" he yelled._

_I just kept my mouth shut, and glared at him. Then I kicked him and ran away. He was chasing me, and was fast, so I stood there, concentrating with all my might to hold my feet to the ground. Suddenly the ground shook, and a giant wave of water took the boy away._

"_Ariadne, there you are! What happened?" my grandmother yelled._

_I shuddered, and told her what happened. She just nodded, like she had expected this._

_**I won't allow anything to hurt you, my dear child, not while you are still so young,**__ said a voice inside my head._

_I looked around, but nobody was there. I decided to let it go, but every time I was in danger, that voice was there, telling me how to stop the evil boy. I was happy for the advice, but it also scared me that this voice was calling me daughter._

_*End of flashback*_

My eyes widened, and I stopped walking. Everybody gave me weird looks, but I just stood there. I'm sure that was the guy who tried to kidnap me so many times.

"Ariadne, are you all right? You look like you have seen a ghost," Nico said. "And believe me; I know what it's like to see ghosts."

I nodded, but didn't keep walking. Instead, I looked our guide in the eyes, and paled. This WAS the same guy. He glared at me.

"Nico, don't trust this guy," I said. "He tried to kidnap me when I was younger, before I got a cell phone. Once, he even t-tried to kill me."

"Nonsense. I've never seen you in my life. How would I attempt to murder you?" he said.

Everybody gave me looks like _Well? Care to explain?_ And I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran out the nearest door, got in an elevator, and ran to our room, and sobbed.

Will's POV:

Ariadne stood there, looking like she was about to cry. Then she ran off. I turned around to face the others.

"Now look at what you've done," I said, following her.

I tried our room first, and found her there. She was on her bed, her breathing even. I sat on the edge of her bed, and touched her shoulder. The breathing sped up a bit, until it wasn't the sound of breathing, and more the sound of crying.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Why did you run away? Everybody is worried about you," I told her gently.

"Will, I don't trust that man. He always came back for me, and tried to kill me. You don't know what it's like to almost be murdered FIVE TIMES," she sobbed.

I sighed and iris-messaged Nico. Luckily, they were still in the stairwell, but now they looked guilty. I said Nico's name, and they all looked up.

"I found her. She wasn't lying about that man. I can tell that much. She looked genuinely scared for her life," I said.

Nico looked down sadly. I guess he felt really guilty about what happened. He covered his face with his hands, and groaned.

"I'm sorry. I just thought Ariadne was lying. I don't know why I didn't trust her judgment. I'm going to be there soon okay?" Nico said.

I nodded, and Ariadne looked up and asked, "Did I just hear Nico APOLOGIZE?"

I laughed and said, "Yeah."

Suddenly Nico stepped out of the shadows. Ariadne smiled, and hugged him. I stood awkwardly to the side, not knowing what to do. I just excused myself and left them alone.

Nico's POV:

I was glad to be alone with Ariadne, and then she took out her iPod.

"I chose a song that I REALLY love to listen to," she said. "_Total Eclipse of the Heart_ glee version."

_**Turn around**_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit lonely **_

_**and you're never coming around**_

_**Turn around**_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit tired **_

_**Of listening to the sound of my tears**_

_**Turn around**_

_**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified **_

_**and then I see the look in your eyes**_

_**Turn around bright eyes**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**Turn around bright eyes**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**And I need you now tonight**_

_**And I need you more than ever**_

_**And if you'll only hold me tight**_

_**We'll be holding on forever**_

_**And we'll only be making it right**_

_**Cause we'll never be wrong**_

_**Together we can take it to the end of the line**_

_**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**_

_**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**_

_**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**_

_**I really need you tonight**_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_****__**Once upon a time I was falling in love**_

_**But now I'm only falling apart**_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**__**  
><strong>_

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life**_

_**But now there's only love in the dark**_

_**Nothing I can say**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**__****_

_**Turn around bright eyes**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**Turn around bright eyes**_

_**Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**And I need you now tonight**_

_**And I need you more than ever**_

_**And if you'll only hold me tight**_

_**We'll be holding on forever**_

_**And we'll only be making it right**_

_**Cause we'll never be wrong**_

_**Together we can take it to the end of the line**_

_**Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time**_

_**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark**_

_**We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks**_

_**I really need you tonight**_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_**Forever's gonna start tonight**_

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love**_

_**But now I'm only falling apart**_

_**There's nothing I can do**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_**Turn around Bright Eyes**__**  
><strong>__  
><em>When the song ended, Ariadne looked up at me, and kissed me. I kissed her back, and soon it was a make-out session. When we pulled away, we stayed together, enjoying the comfort of each other's bodies. Soon Ariadne had fallen asleep.

Percy's POV:

I wondered what was taking Ariadne and Nico so long. I didn't risk leaving, but I asked Will how she was when he got back.

"She's fine, considering you all thought she was lying," he said rather coldly.

I rolled my eyes, and eyed our "guide" for the moment. He DID look a bit suspicious, come to think of it. He was standing by the railing, like he was deciding whether or not it would hurt if he pushed one of us off.

"Where did you say you came from?" I asked him.

"California, why?" he said.

"No reason," I said.

Then Annabeth asked, "What's your godly parent's name again?"

"Mercury, I mean Hermes," he said warily.

I looked at Annabeth, who was obviously thinking the same thing as me. This guy wasn't Greek. He had on a purple shirt, which I didn't pay attention to earlier, and the names he called the gods was Roman.

"You're Roman aren't you" I asked.

He nodded, and said, "What does that have to do with the quest?"

"A lot more than you realize, Roman," Will said. "Romans and Greeks are natural enemies. Why should we trust you?"

"You have no choice, kids," he said menacingly.

I gasped. All the doors were locked. We were trapped.

**A/N: LOL cliffy! Sorry, I felt like ending it there. Review, or I will send Mrs. O'Leary on you! Just kidding, but please review. I'm glad Ariadne and Will are still talking to each other. See ya next update.**


	13. Chapter 13 Checking out

**A/N: Hey so how did you like the last chapter? Seriously I need you to review. I get happier and am encouraged to write more chapters that way.**

Ariadne's POV:

When I woke up, I figured we should probably get back to the stairwell, so I pulled Nico up, and we went to find everybody else. They were all in battle positions, weapons ready.

"Whoa, what happened here?" I asked them before they could kill each other.

"This guy is a Roman demigod. Greeks and Romans don't get along. We asked him who his parent was, just to be sure, and he said Mercury. Mercury is the Roman Hermes, so we kind of got into an argument, and now we are about to fight," Percy explained.

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Stop fighting until we talk to Chiron! We could just IM him, but I don't want to interrupt anything. I guess I could always take a chance at that though."

"Are you sure about this Ariadne? We could never trust a Roman in the old days," Nico warned.

I nodded, and IM-ed Chiron, which was hard to do since we didn't have enough supplies for a rainbow. I finally got through, and we asked Chiron what we should do.

"Normally we don't trust the Romans, but that's the only way to prevent Gaea from waking. Although, I might not trust this demigod in particular based on what you told me he tried to do to you when you were little," Chiron said.

I nodded, and thanked him. He cut off the IM, and we discussed the matter of Roman and Greek working together.

"QUIET! I know we fight with Romans all the time, but Chiron said we have to work together! Okay, Mr. Roman, what are we looking for? Is there a Roman camp somewhere?" Nico snapped when everybody was yelling.

The Roman demigod, whose name I now knew was Lucius, sighed, and said, "There is a Camp Jupiter, but I didn't stay long. Maybe if I took you to Reyna and Jason, and you explained what this Chiron guy said, you might form an alliance until Gaea is defeated. But we still need to know who the others are of the seven in this Prophecy of Seven. We need to get out of here though. The stench is about to make me pass out."

We nodded, and exited the stairway. Lucius said to meet him by the elevator in the morning, and we left.

"Well, I guess that means we have a new quest after we finish this quest to save your grandparents," Percy said.

I nodded, and as soon as we got into our room, I found my swim suit, went to change, and then asked if anybody else was coming to swim.

Percy nodded, and changed into his trunks. Nico hesitated, but agreed. I smiled at him, and Nico went to change in the bathroom.

"So, anybody else want to come?" I asked. "Annabeth? Will?"

They shook their heads, but agreed to come watch. I laughed, knowing they wouldn't be able to resist coming in the water after a few minutes.

Nico came out, and we left. Annabeth and Will brought their keys, and we went down to the sixth floor.

"Going down isn't so bad, so you can look if you want," I said, taking a deep breath.

We reached the sixth floor pretty fast, and I led them to the pool. We grabbed towels on our way out, as did Will and Ariadne. Their excuse was that we would get water on them, but I personally thought they were planning on getting in. I went to the deep end, and jumped in, followed by Percy and Nico.

"This feels pretty good, considering its cooler out tonight," Nico said.

I nodded, and splashed him. I ducked under the water, and let myself get wet. I could breathe under water, so Nico could've been waiting a while before I came up, but I didn't want to torture him. I decided to come back up, but control his splash so that it went back to Nico.

He glared at me, but smiled. I gave him a questioning look, but before he could answer, a wave came down on my head. I turned around to see Percy laughing his head off. I rolled my eyes, and decided that I would get him back later. Soon I heard a splash, and saw Annabeth swimming over, leaving Will the only one left. I grinned evilly at him, and got out of the water. I grabbed Will's hand, pulled him up, and dragged him into the water.

"Aw, come on! Can't I stay on land for once?" he asked me.

I shook my head, and swam over to Nico, who was giving me a crooked smile. I guess he didn't know whether to laugh or not. I pulled him underwater for a second, and then we came back up, Nico gasping. He had been completely unprepared for that little dunk. I decided we should get out after about half an hour went by, and we grabbed our towels.

It really was cold, and I shivered. I wrapped my towel around me, but it didn't help much. Nico saw me and put his arm around me. We sat on the lawn chairs, and I shared with Nico, mainly because he was keeping me warm. Soon I fell asleep in his arms.

Nico's POV:

Ariadne looked so cute when she was asleep. I picked her up bridal style, and she cuddled into me. I smiled, and we took her inside. We had to hurry up the elevator so we could get her into the bedroom. When we got her into our room, we laid out one of the towels that were in the bathroom on our bed, and laid her on it .I didn't want to wake her up, but if she was going to change, I had to.

"Ariadne, wake up. You need to change clothes," I whispered in her ear.

She sat up, stretched, and said, "Why? I don't want to get up."

I shook my head, and gave her a tank top and pajama bottoms, and sent her to the bathroom to change. When she came out, I grabbed my night clothes, and changed. I found her in our bed when I came out, and climbed in after her. She rolled over to face me, and smiled.

"Goodnight, Nico," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too princess," I yawned.

Soon we were asleep, and I had a vision dream.

_*dream*_

_It was dark. We were surrounded by warriors in purple uniforms. A blonde boy stepped forward, next to a girl with long braided black hair. The girl was on a Pegasus the color of peanut butter._

"_Who are you? Where are you from?" the boy asked._

_I noticed that I was in the group, and I was seeing the future of the quest. They didn't seem to notice me, so I kept quiet._

_Lucius stepped forward, and the girl lowered her weapon slightly. He seemed to be on good terms with these people. That was a good thing, but everybody else in the group looked nervous._

"_These demigods seek to meet with you to discuss the Prophecy of Seven, Jason. I found them in Houston, Texas just a few days ago. The boy with green eyes and black hair is Percy Jackson, the girl with black hair and green eyes is Ariadne Karter, the boy with pale skin and dark hair and eyes it Nico di Angelo, the boy with golden blonde hair and blue eyes is Will Solace, and the girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes is Annabeth Chase. They are Greek demigods, but they have come under a flag of truce. They mean you no harm," Lucius replied._

_The girl's eyes flared with anger at the mention of Percy's name, but she got control over it. She nodded._

"_Very well Lucius. But, if they fight, I hope you will choose wisely who you fight with," the girl said._

_Lucius paled and said, "Y-yes Reyna. I am loyal to the Legion; I just thought you might want to hear them out. Their teacher, Chiron, said that Greeks and Romans… Well I'll let them explain."_

_Reyna looked over everybody, and when she looked at Will her eyes lit up. _

_The scene changed. We were now in a building called the Senate House. Ariadne was looking between Will and Reyna, like she was trying to see the chemistry that was between these two. Percy was talking with Jason and Reyna, who I guessed were the praetors. I only knew that because of my lessons with Hades._

"_We just need to fight the giants with the gods, then we can go back to hating each other as much as we like," Percy explained patiently._

"_Jason, do you trust these demigods? Octavian says the Greek demigods plot against us. Do you think these demigods are tricking us?" Reyna asked Jason._

"_I don't think these guys are plotting against us, but the fact that two of them are children of Neptune-"_

"_Poseidon," Ariadne corrected._

"_Fine, children of Poseidon and one is a child of Pluto, or Hades, they have the power to hurt this legion if they wanted to. But I am going to trust them," Jason said._

_Everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Then the dream faded._

_*End of dream*_

I woke up with a start. I looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. I looked at Ariadne, who was sleeping contentedly in my arms. Smiling to myself, I grabbed the covers with my foot, and then pulled them over us. I fell asleep soon, but was woken up about two and a half hours later by the wake-up call. I poked Ariadne's nose, and she twitched. She didn't wake up though, so I kissed her. That woke her up.

"Poseidon's cupcakes!" yelled Ariadne. "Did I just say that out loud?"

I stifled a laugh. She said the randomest things sometimes!

"Worse than that. You yelled it, so now everybody knows you're awake," I said.

She groaned, and Will walked in and said, "What's that about cupcakes? Are we having them for breakfast?"

I shook my head and told Will it was just Ariadne waking up. Then Percy walked in and asked why Ariadne yelled Poseidon's cupcakes.

Ariadne sighed and said, "I just woke up, and I was about to answer a question in my dream, and the answer happened to be Poseidon's cupcakes. Tell that to Annabeth too please, before she comes in here asking the exact same thing."

Percy laughed, and went to tell Annabeth. Will just rolled his eyes, and left. I pulled Ariadne out of bed, and gave her one of my shirts, and a pair of her jeans.

"Why don't I get my shirt?" she asked indignantly.

"I want you to try on my shirt, and yours are mainly Camp Half-Blood shirts. Hurry up; we have to check out soon. Get packed!" I said.

She rolled her eyes, and changed clothes, leaving her tank top on, and putting the shirt on over it. Then she put on her skinny jeans, which made her look hot. I told her and she blushed.

I put on a t-shirt and black denim jeans. I didn't notice when I picked out her clothes that we were wearing the same outfit. I laughed, and pointed that out. She smirked, and continued packing her stuff.

Percy walked in and noticed we were wearing almost identical outfits, and his eyes widened. I looked at him, and gave a smug smile.

Percy's POV:

Nico had chosen identical outfits for Ariadne and him. I was really surprised she let him do that, but Nico looked at me, and gave me a very smug smile. I sighed, and went to see if everybody else was ready to go.

Annabeth was packed, naturally, and Will was almost done. That left Nice, Ariadne, and I. Ariadne was stuffing things in her duffel bag, but it overflowed, so she dumped it out, and folded her clothes. Nico was doing the same, but trying to keep stuffing everything until Ariadne started scolding him about needing to fold his clothes. I decided to avoid the trouble of getting scolded, so I went ahead and folded my clothes. I put the pants on one side and shirts on the other too, so I could get them easier. Annabeth walked in and saw what I was doing, and nodded; her expression was half-amazed, and half-approving. I smirked.

"I'm impressed Seaweed Brain. You CAN manage to stay organized," Annabeth teased.

"Do you doubt my ability to stay organized, Wise Girl?" I teased back.

She nodded, and I said, "That's good. It proves you know me."

Annabeth laughed, and walked over to the coffee pot to see if it was ready.

"Hey, we have coffee if you want some everybody!" called Annabeth.

Nico nodded, but Ariadne shook her head. I couldn't blame her. I didn't like coffee all that much either. Will came in a got a cup, followed by Nico and Annabeth.

"Coffee is too bitter. How do you people drink that stuff?" Ariadne complained.

Everybody laughed, except Ariadne and I. I sighed, and zipped up my bag.

"Is everybody ready to go?" I asked. "We have about ten minutes to meet Lucius, and then we still have to pay the guy at the front desk."

They all nodded, and after we talked with Lucius about where to go in California, we went down the elevator. Ariadne checked to make sure she still had her iPod, cell phone, and chargers. They were all there.

"Excuse me, sir. We are checking out," I said.

That's when I noticed he has beady black eyes, and fangs.

**A/N: Another cliffy! Sorry. Don't expect all my chapters to be this long either! I just had a lot to write, and couldn't find a good place to stop. Review please! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14 Greece!

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading! A reply to WordsAsStrongAsSwords: What do you mean? I didn't say anybody was taking Will. Besides, it's only for the story if you mean Will + Reyna.**

**Disclaimer: Reyna, daughter of Bellona, will now give you the disclaimer.**

**Reyna: You don't own PJO. If you say you do, that's a lie and I am obligated to call Aurum and Argentum on you.**

**Me: I know I don't own PJO! That's the point of disclaimers.**

**LOL Now back to the story!**

Percy's POV:

This guy was not human, that was for sure. I knew that when I saw his fangs. I turned around to see if anybody else in our group saw it, but it seemed like they didn't think anything was wrong. I took out Riptide, and slashed through the monster. He turned to dust, but then he just reformed.

"Why won't you stay dead?" I asked after slashing through him two more times.

"It's very simple, actually. Thanatos, AKA Death, has been chained. Monsters don't stay dead now," he calmly explained.

I slashed through him again, and then Ariadne brought a wave in to spread the ashes, and Nico kicked the remaining ashes out of the way. I stood there for a while, waiting for a mortal to check us out. Finally I just put the money on the counter and we walked away.

"What was that thing?" Ariadne asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like that it won't stay dead. It has to do with Gaea's waking. The gods have gone silent too, like something is wrong," Annabeth said.

We all stayed silent for a while, and then Nico spoke up.

"Whatever it is, it is just like the first titan war. Kronos was defeated, which caused Gaea to stir. If she fully wakes, all humanity will be destroyed," Nico said gravely.

Nobody spoke until Ariadne suddenly said, "We have to go to Greece, remember? If we are going to save my grandparents, we have to go back to camp and get some Pegasi."

I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. How could I forget that we had to go across the whole word? I sighed, and we went to the nearest train station. We bought tickets to New York, and the next day, we were at camp. I told Chiron that we needed the toughest Pegasi to fly us to Greece.

"Greece? I don't think even the toughest Pegasi could fly you that far. I would take the sun chariot if I was you," Chiron said. "Why do you need to go to Greece anyway?"

"I saw it in a dream. My family was being kept in the Parthenon. The ORIGINAL Parthenon," Ariadne said.

Chiron nodded, and said, "I suppose I could IM Apollo. Just don't drive the sun chariot. I know Ariadne has experience, but not in long distances. Let Apollo drive."

We agreed and left to go to the forest.

Ariadne's POV:

That monster that wouldn't stay dead was scary. After Percy killed it the last time, I directed all my thoughts to the nearest water source and brought up a huge wave to pull apart the ashes that were trying to reform. Then Nico kicked the rest of the ashes apart, and we stood there, waiting to pay. Then I remembered that we were supposed to go to Greece, and we were on our way back to camp.

As soon as we arrived at the forest, there was a bright light, and instinctively, I looked away. When the light died down, I saw Apollo. It never ceased to amaze me how much Will and Apollo looked alike. Apollo looked around 18, but he could've looked 10 if he wanted to, and still be allowed to drive.

"Hey Apollo. Do you mind driving us to Greece?" I asked. "It's really important."

"Anything for you, sweetheart. Let me make this a minivan so we can all fit," Apollo said.

"Thanks, but don't call me sweetheart. I really HATE it when you do that," I said, giving him a smile.

Apollo rolled his eyes, and touched the car until it turned into a blinding red minivan. We all climbed in, and Apollo was the last in, so he had no choice but to drive. We were driving for a while, but soon we made it to the Parthenon.

"Oh, it's beautiful. It's even better than I dreamed," breathed Annabeth. "The architecture is amazing!"

"Yeah, Wise Girl. I know you love it, but we are here for Ariadne's family, not sightseeing," Percy said with a smirk.

Annabeth glared at him, but she was smiling just the same.

"I can't believe it. We're actually going to save my family. We're really here, at the Parthenon. My grandparents are in there, waiting for me to save them," I said, laughing nervously.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I started crying, but I couldn't figure out if they were tears of joy or sadness, or a little both. Nico put his arm around me, and assured me that we would save them. I nodded, and we walked in.

"Oh. My. Gods. This is bad, very bad. Ariadne, I don't know how to tell you this, but their auras are really, really dim. They aren't going to last much longer," Nico said. "I'm sorry."

I started hyperventilating at that point. I wasn't going to lose anybody else. The tears that I stopped earlier spilled out, and I dropped to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. I walked over to my grandfather, and found his blood sugar tester.

"Ariadne, what are you doing?" Percy yelled.

I ignored him, and took out the needle. I turned on the tester, and put a strip in. I then pricked one of his fingers, and squeezed out a drop of blood to put on the test strip. I waited a few seconds until I heard a beep. I choked back another sob. His blood sugar was 53. They were underfeeding him.

"Get some food, fast! My grandfather's blood sugar is dangerously low! If we don't give him something right now, he might die!" I yelled.

Will ran over first, with a soda. It seemed sugary enough, and easier to swallow, so I tried to wake up Pop. I looked at Will when he wouldn't wake up. He understood immediately, and started chanting a blessing in ancient Greek. Pop woke up, and I opened the soda and made him drink it.

Nico ran over to see what was happening, and then suddenly stopped. He put his hands over his ears, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Nico, what's wrong? What-" I started to ask.

"Ariadne, I'm so sorry, but your grandmother…" he trailed off.

I looked over at her, and she was limp, and not breathing. I checked for a pulse, and then tried a different spot. There was no pulse.

"No. This isn't happening. I won't let it happen! Why did it have to be MY family?" I whispered.

Nico's POV:

I heard a buzzing, and knew it was Ariadne's grandmother. She checked for a pulse, but obviously didn't find one.

"No. This isn't happening. I won't let it happen! Why did it have to be MY family?" she whispered through her tears.

She was shivering. Suddenly, there was an earthquake. Ariadne didn't seem to notice. She was crying, and her hands were balled into fists.

"Ariadne, calm down! You're making an earthquake!" I yelled. "You'll tell the monsters where we are!"

That's when I saw her grandfather's life aura die out.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know it was sad. Review please! I love getting reviews! And one question, why are you surprised I updated?**


	15. Chapter 15 back at camp, but amazing

**A/N: Hey, I'm trying to get an update in today because it's the three day weekend here! Hope you enjoy the story! Here's a little warning! This might get into some fluff, so if you don't like it, be careful. I don't know what you define as fluff, so just beware!**

Nico's POV:

Ariadne's grandfather's life aura flickered out, and a small buzzing sounded off in my ears. I leaned down and put my ear to his chest, knowing I would be correct in guessing that he died. There was no heartbeat.

"A-Ariadne I want you to know that, no matter what happens, we are your family," I said, trying to let her down easy.

"W-What do you m-mean? Is he d-dead?" she asked weakly.

I could only nod before she cried, "NO! He isn't dead! Now I don't have any full mortal family… I can't believe this. We didn't make it in time. It's too late."

She started sobbing, and I let her rest her head on my shoulder. Percy ran over to see what was happening, but before he could ask, he saw Ariadne's dead grandparents.

"Oh gods, Ariadne, I-I'm so sorry. You can live with me if you want," he said, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Percy. Can I just be alone with Nico right now?" she said sadly.

Percy nodded, and stopped the others before they could come to see what happened. Ariadne seemed so broken right now, it made me said to see her like this. I put my fingers under her chin and made her look up at me. I wiped away her tears and looked straight into her eyes.

"You know, when you cry it makes your eyes all red, but it looks beautiful on you. I love you SO much. I won't let anything happen to you," I whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Ariadne didn't seem to react very much, so I pulled her into a hug. I held her close to me until she changed it from a hug to a kiss. It was so intense, that it surprised me. I kissed back and pulled her close to me. I nibbled on her lip, and Ariadne let out a little moan. She pulled away for a second, but only to breathe. Soon, it was full on make-out session.

Percy walked in to check on us, but I gave him a death glare until he left. Ariadne gave me a playful punch on the arm. I pouted, and rubbed my arm.

"Why'd you do that, princess? That kind of hurt a little bit," I said, like a little kid.

"I'm sorry, but you scared away my big brother. I HAD to do that," Ariadne said, saying sorry like sowwy.

"It's okay princess. I still love you very much. Nothing can change that! Are you ready to face the others now?" I said, finishing up our little kid act.

She smiled, and we got up to leave the Parthenon. I saw her turn around to take one last look at her grandparents, and then linked her arm through mine, and I led the way.

"Ariadne, are you all right? I'm so sorry about your family. Is there anything I can do?" Annabeth said as soon as she saw Ariadne and me.

Ariadne smiled and said, "It's okay. I will be fine. For now, we need to watch out for monsters. SOMEBODY had to be keeping watch on them."

Will looked around, and very slowly took out his bow and quiver. I followed his gaze, and what I saw was not pretty.

Will's POV:

I looked around to see if there was a monster hiding somewhere. I must have had just the right angle, because I saw the worst creature possible, and Nico must have seen it too, because I heard him draw his sword.

"Nobody make any sudden moves. There is a manticore behind one of those pillars. I'm not sure if he wants to hurt us, but just to be sure," he said as he took out an arrow, hopefully one that would only hurt monsters.

I heard a loud, high-pitched sound, like those mosquito ringtones they have at schools. The manticore died, but only for long enough for us to get out of there.

"Nico, can you shadow travel us home" I asked, knowing that because we didn't have passports, we wouldn't be able to get a boat.

He nodded, and pulled everybody into a group hug. Darkness enveloped us, and at first all I could hear was the manticore screaming at us to go back so he could kill us.

Suddenly, there was a light, and we were back at camp. Nico leaned on Ariadne and Percy until he just passed out. Ariadne gently laid him down on the grass, and I got out some nectar to give him.

"Can somebody help me get him to his cabin? I can't make it the whole way alone," Ariadne said.

I nodded, and took his feet. We didn't have to go far until we got to the Hades cabin, but I put him on the bed, and we gave him some nectar. He wasn't going to wake up for a while, so I decided to stay here for a little bit until Ariadne could stay with Nico alone. I tried to talk to her, but I didn't really know what to say.

"So, what's up?" I asked. (I told you I didn't know what to say!)

Ariadne just looked at me, and then said, "Well, I could tell you, but considering you were there when the most devastating thing of my life happened, I will tell you what is literally up: the sky."

I laughed, and surrendered. She had a point. I WAS there, and the sky WAS up. I poked her, and asked if she would be okay watching Nico for a while.

"Yeah, Will. I'm a big girl. I can definitely handle watching my sleeping son of Hades boyfriend. He is asleep for Olympus' sake!" she teased.

"Uh huh, well, if you need anything, just IM me, okay?" I said.

She nodded, and shooed my away. Before I left, I heard her play the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
>Left a small town, never looked back<br>I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>

_I say can you believe it?  
>As we're lying on the couch<br>The moment I could see it  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now<em>

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<br>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes<em>

_But we got bills to pay  
>We got nothing figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<em>

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>[ From : . ]<br>You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
>As everything was slipping right out of our hands<br>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
>'Cause that's all I've ever known<br>Then you took me by surprise  
>You said I'll never leave you alone<em>

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Hold on, make it last  
>Hold on, never turn back<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>I can see it  
>I can see it now<em>

I smiled to myself as I walked out of the cabin.

Ariadne's POV:

I was still holding back sobs when we left Greece. We had to abandon my dead grandparents, and worse, leave them in a temple to Athena. She wasn't going to like that.

"What… what happened? Where am I?" Nico mumbled. "Weren't we just… in Greece?"

"You shadow travelled us away Nico. We were being attacked by the manticore," I said gently.

"Wait, the manticore? Did he have a French accent?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-"

Nico cut me off and said, "That's the manticore that kidnapped Annabeth when Bianca was still alive. I really hate that thing."

"Bianca… your sister?" I asked, remembering Percy mention her.

He nodded, and reached for a glass of Nectar I had set out for when he woke up. He put the straw in between his lips, and drank. His eyes widened with surprise.

When he was done I asked, "What did it taste like?"

"It tasted like… I can't even describe it. It was like, all the good things in my life in a perfect blend," Nico said, his voice cracking a little bit. "Gods, my voice cracked! That's embarrassing."

I laughed and told him it was cute. I looked into his eyes, and suddenly, I saw my whole life. I saw the time when I was two, my babysitter neglected me, and so without my knowing it was me, I made a wave soak her. Then when I was six, my birthday when Dad came to visit me. When I was eight, meeting my best friend. Later in sixth grade, my best friend betrayed me, and said she didn't want anything to do with me. In seventh grade, I got bullied, and my other best friend moved away. Then in high school, meeting Paislie and Kimmee. In sophomore year, when I got attacked, and bitten by the dracaena. At camp, meeting Will, then the day Will died we got into a huge fight, and he yelled at me. Nerine stabbing him with her poisonous spear, and me running over to him, crying. His last words, I love you forever and always. This moment, until I blinked.

"Ariadne, are you all right? What's wrong?" Nico asked, breaking me out of my trance.

I realized a single tear had fallen, and I hugged Nico, crying, "I looked into your eyes, and my whole life flashed before me, up until this moment."

Nico sat there, amazed I suppose, at what I had seen in his eyes. He hugged me back after a second, rubbing my back. I stayed there until Percy came to check on us. Percy opened the door, and saw me clinging to Nico as if I were a little girl. I pulled back and blushed.

"Oh, Percy! We are fine. Nico is all better now, so we are just going to be going to our activities," I said, trying to push past him, but not that hard.

"Yeah… sure. I just came to tell you that Chiron wants to talk to you. Something about Lucius coming to talk to him…" Percy said, blushing almost as bad I was.

I nodded, and he let me out.

~~at the Big House~~

Chiron was in his wheelchair, in deep thought. I walked over to the big round table, and sat down.

"Chiron, you wanted to see me?" I said.

"Ah, yes. There was a Roman boy here, a son of Mercury, saying he knows you. Do you know him?" Chiron asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we met at the Hyatt. He is going to take us to meet with the praetors of their camp. His name is Lucius," I recalled.

"I see. Now, how did the quest go?" Chiron asked me. "Did you find your family?"

I took a deep breath, determined not to cry, and nodded. He gave me a quizzical look.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now," I said, getting up to leave.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize... If you want to talk about it later, tell me," Chiron said, understanding finally.

I just nodded and left. Annabeth ran up to me, and said we have archery together today. I sighed, praying to Apollo that I wouldn't hit anybody today. As soon as I picked up a bow, people made a wide berth.

"It was ONE time. I didn't mean to!" I yelled. "Don't you people trust me anymore?"

Will walked up to me, followed by Nico and Percy.

"Wow, I know Poseidon's kids are bad at archery, but what happened in this 'one time' you mentioned?" Annabeth demanded.

I blushed and walked faster. Will explained that I had a little bit of an accident, and almost hit a kid with my arrow. Then it was silent in our group. I nocked an arrow, and did my best to aim. Surprisingly, I actually hit the target.

"Good job sis! That was better than I could do," Percy said.

I rolled my eyes, and tried again, praying to Artemis and Apollo both that I would get a bulls' eye. I let the arrow fly, and it seemed like slow motion. The arrow went right into the center of the bulls' eye, and Will's arrow followed, slicing mine in half. My eyes widened, and everybody started staring at me.

"Whoa. Did I really just hit the bulls' eye?" I asked, amazed.

Everybody started clapping in response to my question. Silently, I thanked Apollo and Artemis. That was so cool how my arrow hit the very center.

**A/N: Hey! I thought I'd give you a break from the cliffhangers. I have Nico here with me, and he has a lot to say about that shot.**

**Nico: What? No I don't. Sure, it was great, especially for a daughter of Poseidon, but I am speechless.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**See? It was a great shot. R&R thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16 After Archery and AN

**A/N: yes, I am updating, but I have stuff to tell you too. Yesterday, my twin nephews were born, so I might not be updating very much. We are visiting them a lot, at least until they get out of the hospital. They are adorable, and so little. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that so you know why I am not updating as often. Thanks and R&R please.**

Ariadne's POV:

I was shocked to see my arrow hit the bulls' eye so easily. My jaw dropped. The rest of activities went by pretty easily, but everywhere I went people were congratulating me on being the best archer in the Poseidon cabin.

"Great job sis! So, why do you think Apollo/Artemis let your arrow fly straight?" Percy asked me.

I shrugged, and from behind me a voice said, "I needed to get on her good side. After all, I have known her since before she joined up with Kronos."

"Apollo, it was you who let my arrow hit the target right in the middle? Thanks, but is it going to happen again?" I asked, bowing slightly.

Apollo nodded, and flashed me a huge white smile. He told me it would fly straight only whenever my life was in grave danger and that in the archery fields, I was just previewing how accurate the shot would be.

I smiled half-heartedly, wishing I could tell my family about this, but their shades wouldn't remember anything. Nico had told me that. I was still really sad about that, but I always tried to stay happy for others. I didn't know what my fatal flaw was, but that might be close to it. I didn't want anybody to fight for me. I thought I could handle myself. Percy had told me that his fatal flaw was loyalty. Nico's was holding grudges, and Annabeth's was pride.

"Thanks Apollo. I really appreciate it," I said, turning to go to the campfire. "When will I see you in person again, besides looking at the Sun?"

"It's hard to say, what with the rules about how we can't interact with our children and all that stuff, but you're right. If you can handle that much light directly on your eyes, just look at the sun," Apollo replied.

I nodded, and went to the campfire. The flames were a whole mix of colors, but mainly sea green, my favorite color. The flames were really tall, and Nico was sitting with me, since he didn't have his own section in the amphitheater. I was resting my head on his should while everybody sang about Hercules, their grandmother's armor, and a lot more I could describe.

"Hey, want to come to my cabin after capture-the-flag?" Nico whispered.

"Sure, but let's let Chiron talk now okay?" I said.

Chiron was banging his hooved on some rocks to get our attention. There were some Aphrodite campers still talking so I yelled at them to shut up. A few shrunk back in their seats, but most glared at me. I shrugged it off.

"I am sorry to tell you all this, but there will be NO capture-the-flag tonight. The Hephaestus cabin has a dragon on the loose, so until further notice, all games in the woods are off," yelled Chiron.

Everybody groaned, but I didn't mind having a break. We were playing about every night, and I was in the mood for a break from it.

Chiron released us to go to our cabins, and I told Percy we were going to the Hades cabin. He looked at as if to say _I know what you are up to_ but didn't say anything, only nodded.

~~In Nico's cabin~~

I turned on Pandora radio on the iPod, which was funny, considering we were in a Greek camp, and Pandora was real, but we lay on Nico's bed listening to music, until Taylor Swift's "The Way I Loved You" came on.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
>and all my single friends are jealous<br>he says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<br>he opens up my door and I get into his car  
>and he says you look beautiful tonight<br>and I feel perfectly fine_

_but I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>and it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>you're so in love that you act insane  
>and that's the way I loved you<br>breakin' down and coming undone  
>it's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>and I never knew I could feel that much  
>and that's the way I loved you<em>

_he respects my space  
>and never makes me wait<br>and he calls exactly when he says he will  
>he's close to my mother<br>talks business with my father  
>he's charming and endearing<br>and I'm comfortable_

_but I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>and it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>you're so in love that you act insane  
>and that's the way I loved you<br>breakin' down and coming undone  
>it's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>and I never knew I could feel that much  
>and that's the way I loved you<em>

_he can't see the smile I'm faking  
>and my heart's not breaking<br>cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
>and you were wild and crazy<br>just so frustrating, intoxicating  
>complicated, got away by some mistake and now<em>

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>and it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>I'm so in love that I acted insane  
>and that's the way I love you<br>breakin' down and coming undone  
>it's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>and I never knew I could feel that much  
>and that's the way I loved you oh, oh<em>

_and that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
>never knew I could feel that much<br>and that's the way I loved you._

I sang along, and Nico sang the parts he knew, and when the song ended, we were laughing, because I had the whole song memorized.

"I swear you have some ancestry of Apollo in your family. You are an amazing singer, and know a lot of songs," Nico said through his laughs.

I rolled my eyes, and we turned off Pandora. I felt my eyelids get heavy, and soon I was asleep in Nico's strong arms. I didn't want to ever leave this position. I did dream though, but it was kind of neutral, and VERY weird.

_I was in a room that was sea green and black swirls, and in a ball gown. Nico walked to my right in a black tuxedo, while Will walked up to my left in a white tuxedo. They each wanted me to dance with them, and I couldn't decide who to choose. Then the scene changed. I was on the beach with a boy, but he was much younger than me, about seven. I was twenty-nine or thirty, and wearing a ring. I had sea green streaks on the underside of my hair, and a man was sitting next to me, wearing a blue shirt, and black jeans. The perspective changed, so I could see their faces clearly. They boy had my eyes, and nose, while he had Nico's everything else. Then man I was with was Percy, who was obviously visiting. Nico snuck up behind the future me, and put his hands in front of my eyes._

"_Guess who?" he asked innocently._

"_Hmm, Nico?" I teased._

"_Aw, you guessed it! I love you!" Nico said, and sat down on her other side._

_I noticed his ring matched mine, and I guessed that we got married someday. There was also a slight sadness in my eyes. Then Percy asked about Will, and I guessed that was why I had the sadness in my eyes. I hadn't heard from him for a few weeks, and was starting to get worried. He always IMed me if something was wrong with Jace or Keeli. Suddenly a tall blonde man walked up with a fifteen year old girl, followed by two kids I guessed were Jace and Keeli. Keeli had on silver clothing, and even though she was only ten, I could tell she was a hunter._

_I heard the naiads talking to me, but not the adult. They were telling me to wake up, so I did._

"Wake up; we have to go to the Roman camp today!" Nico was saying.

I yawned and stretched. I looked around, and wondered why I wasn't in my cabin. Then Percy burst into the room, looking impatient. He started saying how I broke camp rules and blah blah blah. Then he started telling us to hurry up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm hurrying!" I said. "You know I am not much of a morning person."

**A/N: sorry I was so late updating! I have been busy! Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17 Percy  Annabeth POV

**A/N: did you find where I ended funny, or no? Tell me! I LOVE getting reviews. They make me happy. Let's try to hit 20 this time, okay? That means ALL of my readers have to review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lucius: What are you doing?**

**Nico: Obviously she is going to say that she doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or either of the camps. DUH!**

**Me: I WAS, but you did that for me Nico, as usual.**

**Nico: Oh, sorry.**

***I shrug and start the chapter***

Annabeth:

I woke up at 5AM and got packed to go to Camp Jupiter. At 6Am I went to the Apollo cabin and woke Will up. He got up fast, and started packing. I knocked on Percy and Ariadne's door and told them to get up soon.

"Okay Annabeth, we will be ready in a second!" Percy yelled.

I nodded, and went to get Nico. I walked in and saw two people in the bed. I smiled, and left them for Percy to discover. I was walking away from the cabin when I heard footsteps, like running.

"I swear that girl is going to get me in so much trouble one day. She broke a lot of rules last night. Two campers aren't supposed to be alone in a cabin. They especially aren't supposed to be alone if it's a boy and girl. There is no sleeping in another cabin unless you have permission from Chiron. I just hope they weren't on the same bed," Percy said as he walked past me.

Percy slammed the door open, and tensed up as soon as he saw Nico and Ariadne sharing a bed. I stifled a laugh. Percy was a really overprotective brother. Ariadne seemed to underestimate him. After a minute Ariadne came out complaining that she wasn't a morning person.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep Percy! I was tired, and still am tired! You are going to regret making me get up so early Percy. Just remember that, okay?" Ariadne grumbled. "I HATE getting up early."

Percy rolled his eyes, and told her to go to the cabin while he talked to Nico. I followed him inside, and Nico was packing, but looked nervous. I guess he knew his talk with Percy would happen.

Percy's POV:

I went to bed early, and expected Ariadne to come to bed later. When I woke up and she wasn't there, I got mad. I ran to the Hades cabin, where Annabeth was walking away from, and told her that Ariadne was in so much trouble. I walked in, and found Nico and Ariadne on the SAME bed!

"You broke a lot of camp rules last night you know! I COULD tell Chiron, but seeing as we are on a tight schedule, you need to get packed and we need to leave as soon as possible. Now hurry up and get back to the cabin. I will talk to Nico right now," I said impatiently.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep Percy! I was tired, and still am tired! You are going to regret making me get up so early Percy. Just remember that, okay?" Ariadne complained. "I HATE getting up early."

"Yeah, well I am going to go talk to Nico right now about getting you to bed in your OWN cabin," I mumbled.

I walked back into the Hades cabin, and made Nico sit down. I started by ranting about how they could get in so much trouble, but eventually just said that it better not happen again.

Nico nodded, so I asked him, "Are you and Ariadne happy?"

"Well, of course. I lover her," Nico said quietly.

"Good. You better not hurt her. If you hurt her, I will have to do something to you," I said my tone dead serious.

Nico's eyes widened and he nodded. I let him keep packing, but not before I told him that next time they met together in here, he should bring her back to the cabin when she starts getting tired. Then I went to talk to Ariadne.

"Ariadne, can I come in? Are you okay?" I asked, thinking I might have hurt her feelings.

"I'm fine Percy, just some in," she said, a little too quickly.

I noticed she had on Nico's hoodie, and laughed. She turned around and gave me a look that said _what? Is there something on my face?_

"You have on Nico's hoodie, and he doesn't even seem to notice," I pointed out. "You're good."

She nodded, and continued packing. Every few minutes she would stop, and smell the inside of the oversized hoodie.

"What does he smell like that is making you keep on smelling his hoodie?' I questioned.

Ariadne just walked over to me, and let me sniff the hoodie. I didn't want to, so I pulled away.

"Come on, you know you want to! Just inhale deeply, and take in his scent!" she coaxed.

I finally obliged, and I was surprised. He smelt of not death, but of all the good things in life, like freshly baked cookies and brownies, fresh-cut grass, and basically just life itself. My jaw dropped, and Ariadne just nodded and smiled. Soon Lucius came by, saying it was time to leave.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded, and said, "Ready."

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter was short! Don't throw things at me! I was just trying to get the in-between waking up, and leaving out of the way! I PROMISE the next one will be longer. Please, please, please review! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18 Ariadne and Will POV

**A/N: So, I am glad you liked it. FYI in case you haven't noticed, I only do disclaimers every other chapter.**

**A reply to heroesofolympus47: I know. I thought it was necessary to the story to show how much he wants her to be happy.**

**Now, ONWARD (with the story)!**

Ariadne's POV:

I shuffled out of the Hades cabin towards my cabin and got ready. I packed my iPod and charger, cell phone and charger, and my headphones. Then I packed my clothes, like camp T-shirt, jeans, and hats. I put in my toothpaste and toothbrush. In between doing this, I smelled the hoodie I took from Nico. He smelled amazing.

"Ready," I said, as Percy asked me if I was ready.

Then we were off. Lucius was ready with an older car that had seats that could fit six people, and I sat in the back with Nico and Percy. He was getting too overprotective. Luckily, I was able to sit next to Nico, who looked at me wearing his hoodie, and gave a half-smile.

I snuggled into Nico's shoulder, only to be pried away by Percy. I tried again, and held Nico's arm, but Percy was too strong. I gave him my "_you really want to mess with me?" _glare, and he stopped. I put the hood over my head, and smiled. I was so comfortable at this point.

"You realize you are going to have to give me my hoodie eventually, right?" Nico asked me. "You can't keep it forever."

"Awe! Why not? It smells so good! Can't I keep this one hoodie?" I pleaded, giving him the Bambi eyes and sticking my bottom lip out. "Pweeeeeassse?"

He tried to resist, but like I said, my Bambi eyes are impossible to resist. That's how I got my cell phone.

"Oh all right. But I am only letting you keep this one hoodie. Do I really smell that good?" Nico gave in.

I nodded, as he put his arm around me, and I cuddled with him, falling into a peaceful sleep. I dreamed of Nico and I's wedding, and honeymoon.

Will's POV:

I was waking up at the moment Annabeth came and told me to get ready, so I just did what she said. I packed only what I needed: clothes, toothbrush/toothpaste, ambrosia/nectar, and my bow and arrows.

When everybody was ready, we went and got into the car that Lucius had brought us. It had those seats that even in the front there was three to a seat, so we all fit. I heard Ariadne beg Nico for his hoodie, and there was about five seconds pause, then Nico gave in. Then I heard soft, even breathing, and guessed that Ariadne had fallen asleep.

I sat up front with Annabeth and Lucius. Annabeth was reading, while Lucius was concentrating on the road, so it was pretty boring. I sighed, and leaned my head against the seat to look up at the clouds. I should probably say, before you think 'Oh my gods, the roof is gone!" that we were in a convertible.

'Dad, are you listening? Keep us safe in the Roman camp. I want to survive this quest,' I silently prayed to my father.

Just then, there was an extra warm ray of sunlight on my face, and I knew he was listening. I smiled, and then I smelled sea water. Percy must have been praying to his dad too. I looked in the back seat, and saw a sleeping daughter of Poseidon in a certain son of Hades' arms, and wearing a black hoodie that was much too big for her. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Percy's reaction to Ariadne falling asleep in Nico's grasp.

"What do I do?" Percy mouthed. "I don't want to wake Ariadne, but I don't want her to stay in Nico's arms the whole time."

I mouthed back, "Just let her sleep. She might be more enjoyable if she isn't tired."

He nodded, but still looked uncomfortable. I couldn't blame him. If MY sister were dating a boy I didn't want her to date, I would be a little protective too. Nico wasn't that bad though. He had a soft side, but it rarely came out to anybody except those he truly loved. I had seen it when Bianca was alive. He was so caring and happy. After she died, Nico got kind of closed because he had nobody to really love. Now he was getting open again, and it was all because of Ariadne.

We made a pit stop in Pennsylvania, and got some food and a motel. We checked in, and got two rooms. Percy and Annabeth with Nico and Ariadne in one room, and Lucius and I in another. We put our things down and went to get something to eat. I saw Ariadne put I her ear bugs, and her phone in her back pocket. I think music was more than a way to wind down. It was more like something she required to live. Nico took her hand, and she leaned on him for a second, before she got into the car again. I got in the back seat with them this time, and saw Nico rubbing circled on Ariadne's back.

"Thanks Nico. My back has been hurting a little bit from these seats," she twisted her upper body and continued. "That really feels good."

She smiled at me, and then sat in her seat correctly. Nico kissed her temple, and I looked out the window to see where we were headed. Apparently we were going to some seafood place, from what Percy was saying. I glanced at Ariadne, who I knew wasn't going to want to eat the seafood. I hoped she only left fish on her plate, and ate shrimp and things like that, but I didn't hope for too much. She loved sea creatures too much.

**A/N: I didn't really know where to end it, so the next chapter will be at the restaurant. Review! I still am waiting for all those I saw in my email who added me to review! The only two people who review are heroesofolympus47 and WordsAsStrongAsSwords. Lets change that!**


	19. Chapter 19 The smashing evening

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! This is by far the longest story I ever wrote. I really love to write. Does anybody think I could be a good author someday? Review please!**

***Disclaimer***

**Me: Hello, I am going to be doing the disclaimer this evening.**

**Will: I thought I was doing it with Ariadne, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth.**

**Me: Shh! That was a secret! Of course so was the fact that our choir is going to Six Flags, but that didn't stop my friend from telling me!**

**Will: Okay, whatever.**

**Me: I, itsmestrawberry, do not own the PJO or HoO series. (YET!) No matter what rumors you hear, it is all owned by Rick Riordan. Now, let's get back to our main story!**

Ariadne's POV:

When I heard we were going to a seafood restaurant, I was furious. I hoped they had chicken.

"We're going to a SEAFOOD place?" I demanded.

Lucius nodded nervously. Then he took a step back. I must have been really intimidating, because even NICO was tentative to comfort me.

"It's okay Ariadne. I'm sure they serve chicken, or something. If you want my salad, you can have it," Nico offered. "I don't like salad, and if this place doesn't serve something other than sea creatures and salad, I would give you my salad."

I softened for Nico. I said okay, but was still mad about the seafood. It was animal cruelty.

When we got to the restaurant, I saw that it was a lobster place. I walked inside, and saw a waiting room with a dirty fish tank, and what I saw inside was just cruel.

"They keep these lobsters in a fish tank this dirty with their claws tied up? That's disgusting!" I exclaimed.

Nico pulled me away and said, "Calm down. These lobsters are raised to be eaten."

I rolled my eyes. NO sea creature was raised to become some guy's dinner. I refused to let it happen here.

I put my fingertip in the water, and Percy noticed. His eyes got wide when he saw what was happening to the water.

_Thank you my lady! We are happy to be in a clean tank! _One of the crabs told me in my head. _Those chefs have been boiling our brothers so they can be food._

_Yes, you must get us out of here! _Said another.

I shook my head no. I couldn't get caught stealing a couple of lobsters, and I had already done enough with the water.

Percy dragged me away. Apparently we had gotten a table. I looked over the menu. I saw a few choices that weren't technically seafood, but may as well have been.

I told Nico what kind of salad to get, and then our waitress came to take our orders.

"Hi, my name is Flora and I'll be your server tonight. What drinks can I start you all off with?" Flora said.

I heard a few waters, a tea, and a cherry coke before it was my turn.

"I want Dr. Pepper," I said. "I won't be ordering an entrée tonight though."

Flora nodded, and wrote it down. Soon she returned with our drinks. Percy pulled out some blue food coloring and put in about half of the bottle so that his coke was a slightly blue color.

"I wish I had thought of that," I said, almost to myself.

Nico smiled, and sipped his tea. He didn't look like the "tea type" but then again, he didn't look like the kind of person who could be as happy as he was right now either.

"So, what are our plans for tonight?" Will asked, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Eat, go to the motel, watch TV, and sleep," Nico said.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and wouldn't say anything. They knew something.

Suddenly my phone let out a really loud ring. I checked it, and it was one of my school friends. I got up to go take the call in some peace, and stood just outside the door.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked.

"It's Tyler, from the play. Where have you been? You missed a LOT, including the guest speaker. Is everything all right?" Tyler questioned.

"I've been… out of town, and I KNOW I missed the guest speaker. I have been pretty busy, and might not be back in school for a while. Just tell the teachers I am in… Canada or somewhere. And yes, everything is fine right now. Well, mostly," I said.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Tyler asked, growing concerned. "You can tell me anything."

"Well, you've met my family, right?" I said.

"Yeah. I always talk to them when I come over," Tyler replied.

"Well, they've… well, they died," I said quickly. "Of natural causes."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Do you need a hug when you get back?" Tyler practically yelled.

"No, I have somebody for that. I have a boyfriend now. He is just so nice! I love him," I told him. "And please stop yelling onto the phone."

"Sorry, I'm just upset, that's all. Well, I guess I will see you whenever?" Tyler said it more like a question.

"Yeah, bye," I hung up.

I stood there a minute, then went inside. I needed to go back to the table just in case the food is back.

"Sorry, that was just the boy from convention," I apologized. "He was worried about why I haven't been in school. I didn't tell him where I was, but told him to say that I was in Canada."

"Oh, okay. So, what DID you tell him?" Annabeth asked, knowing what I was keeping back.

I sighed, and answered, "I told him that my grandparents died. He was pretty upset. He and they were really close. We were practically brother and sister."

Just then, the waitress brought in the food and salads. Nico passed me his salad, and moved his plate in front of him. We waited until the waitress was gone, and started eating. The salad was really good. I especially liked the little green cubed vegetable things.

"What are these? They are really good," I said, holding up one of the vegetables.

"Those are cucumbers, Ariadne. I guess it IS pretty hard to tell, them being all diced up like that," Will said.

I dropped the cucumber, and stopped eating. Everybody looked at me with concern.

"I can't eat any more of this," I said as I pushed the salad bowl away from me.

"Why not?" Nico asked me.

"I-I'm ALLERGIC to c-cucumbers. If I eat them, I g-get sick. I hope I haven't eaten enough of them to hurt me," I stammered nervously.

"Oh no. You don't look so good Ariadne. Do you want to go to the bathroom?" Annabeth offered.

I nodded, and we got up quickly, headed for the bathroom. I was getting a migraine now, and starting to feel nauseous. I headed for the biggest stall, and Annabeth followed, locking the door behind us. She held back my hair as I got sick. I took off my hoodie from Nico, and sat down against the wall. I was sweating now.

"A-Annabeth, in my sword is some ocean water. I always keep it in my pocket. It is a hand bracelet with a single charm. I would get it out, but I don't think I have the strength," I murmured weakly.

Annabeth nodded, understanding what I meant. She reached into my pocket, and pulled out a black hand bracelet with a dolphin charm on it. I motioned for her to put it on, and it changed into my sword. The charm was now in my hand, ready to be reattached.

She gave me the sword, and I opened the bottom of the hilt, letting the ocean water fall on my hand. Strength surged through my veins, and I got up. I flushed the toilet, and we washed our hands. I rinsed my mouth out, and then we headed back to the table.

"I'm fine now, everybody. All we need to do is get me some Dr. Pepper, and I am good to go," I said in response to all their worried expressions.

"Okay, I moved it over here so the waitress wouldn't take it when she took your salad away. She got into so much trouble for that," Nico said.

I smiled, and took a long sip from the glass. It was watered down, but I could still taste the fizziness from it.

"Here is the bill," said the waitress. "Come back soon!"

I rolled my eyes. I would not be coming here ever again. They tortured innocent sea animals.

"How much?" Percy asked, taking out his wallet.

"Uh… $36.27 because we got Ariadne's salad free," Nico replied. "I really do not get how they got that wrong."

I shrugged. It was all in the past. We put down a twenty, a five, and three ones and told Flora to keep the change. We were only sixteen, so I didn't really expect her to get mad that we only gave her a couple dollars tip.

We walked out of the restaurant, avoiding Flora's angry gaze. I shivered. I hadn't put the hoodie back on yet. Annabeth passed me my hoodie, and Nico put his arm around me.

"That's better. Now I am not cold," I said.

"Good. Let's get in the car now, okay?" Lucius said. "We have to get back before 8:30PM or we will get locked out of our room."

I nodded, and we all climbed into the car. It was 7:30PM, and it took us close to an hour to get from the hotel to the restaurant.

I got on my side, keeping my legs off of Annabeth, and put my head on Nico's lap.

"Who said you could put your head in my lap?" Nico asked playfully.

"Me, Nico. I need a nickname for you. I do not want to call you death breath or dark eyes. Hmm… How about death bear?" I offered.

Nico shrugged, and I closed my eyes, letting Nico stroke my hair. I was about to fall asleep when I heard screams, and glass shattering.

I looked up at Nico, who was closer to me now, and covering our heads. I looked over at Annabeth, who was bleeding, but still conscious. Then I looked at Percy.

"Oh gods, Percy. Nico, check everybody's pulse. Annabeth, get out of the car to see what damage has been done. I am going to call 911 to come help us," I said, trying my best to remain calm.

"Everybody has a pulse!" Nico shouted a few minutes later. "Nobody is seriously hurt, and Will is gaining consciousness."

The ambulances showed up, followed by police cars and fire trucks. The firemen got out and checked on us while the ambulance people got everybody else on gurneys and drove off.

"Miss, you are going to be fine. You just have a few scratches. Ah, young lady in the black hoodie, may I speak to you for a minute?" a fireman called.

I walked over and he asked me if I saw what happened.

"No sir. I was almost asleep when I felt a jolt, and the windows broke. My boyfriend, Annabeth and I were the only conscious ones. Everybody else had a pulse, and one of them was coming to. I would probably be in an ambulance if it weren't for my boyfriend," I said.

"I see. Can you call your boyfriend over here? I want to make sure neither of you are hurt seriously," the fireman said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Jason."

"Okay Jason." I turned towards Nico. "Hey, death bear! This fireman named Jason wants to make sure we aren't seriously injured!"

"Death bear?" Jason asked.

"It's a nickname. I just made it up. The death part is because of who his father is," I explained, using my end-of-subject tone of voice.

Nico walked over, and Jason said we were both fine, and we could probably ride in the ambulances if we hurried. Annabeth checked on Percy, I checked on Will, and Nico checked on Lucius.

"Kids, if you aren't related to any of these patients…" one of the doctors started to say.

"But the boy with messy black hair is my brother. Can't we just ride to the hospital with them? Our car is kind of destroyed," I explained.

"Okay, sure. But, just because the boy is your brother, and you got no car," the doctor said, sounding annoyed.

I smiled, and we each climbed into a different ambulance.

**A/N: I WANTED to end it during the crash, but I had a good idea for the rest. So, I ended it there. R&R PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 20 The hospital

**A/N: Okay, thank you to everybody who read these last chapters. I have an announcement. I am going to be writing a one-shot, and I might call it Persuasion. It is about Silena Beauregard and Clarisse. I really hope you read it. This story is barely over. I do not have a clue how long this story is going to be. I haven't found a good stopping place yet. Thanks!**

Percy's POV:

I heard Ariadne's new nickname for Nico, and then there was silence for a while. Suddenly, a car sped out in front of us. I heard Annabeth scream, "WATCH OUT!"

Lucius and Will screamed, and passed out. All the windows shattered and didn't damage me. The car caved in the front, and everything got fuzzy. I heard Ariadne tell everybody who was still conscious what to do, then everything went black.

When I regained consciousness, I was being sped through a really bright hallway, with blinding lights. Annabeth was by my side, and I looked at her, wondering if this was all a dream.

"Get him into the emergency room! This boy doesn't have any scratches, but the car caved in on his seat. We need to x-ray him now! He is starting to lose consciousness again! Get him on some oxygen!" I heard a man say.

Suddenly, a mask was being put on my face, and air was pumped through my body. I was aware of everything around me. Will and Nico were only a few yards away, followed by Ariadne running alongside Lucius. Ariadne had a Band-Aid on her forehead and cheeks, but otherwise she looked fine. Nico, however, looked like he had taken a lot. His hands were all scratched up, and he had some cuts on his face. Annabeth was crying next to me, and I tried to tell her I would be fine, but I couldn't be heard through the mask.

"Percy, don't try to talk. You're going to be fine. I will be right outside the door of the X-ray room," Annabeth said, waving goodbye as a final set of doors opened, revealing an x-ray machine.

Nico's POV:

I got Wills' bag before the doctors did so they wouldn't find his nectar and ambrosia. Percy was on an oxygen mask, and I had a feeling it was because the car caved in on him. Ariadne had told me to watch Will, and she would go with Lucius, and I agreed without much protest.

Suddenly, I thought of the song "If I die Young" because it seemed so appropriate.

_if I die young burry me in satin  
>lay me down on a bed of roses<br>sink me in the river at dawn  
>send me away with the words of a love song<br>ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother  
>she's knows I'm safe with you and she stands under my colors<br>oh and life aint always what you think it ought to be  
>no it aint even grey but she buries her baby<br>the sharp knife of a short life  
>well I've had just enough time<em>

_if I die young burry me satin  
>lay me down on a bed of roses<br>sink me in the river at dawn  
>send me away with the words of a love song<br>the sharp knife of a short life  
>well, I have just enough time<em>

_and I'll be wearing white  
>when I come into your kingdom<br>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
>well I've never known the lovin of man<br>but it sure felt nice when he was holdin my hand  
>there's a boy here in town<br>who says he'll love me forever  
>who would have thought forever could be severed<br>by a sharp knife of a short life  
>well I've had just enough time<em>

_so put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
>what I never did is done<br>a penny for my thoughts oh no I'll sell em for a dollar  
>they're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>and maybe then you'll hear the words that I've been singin'  
>it's funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

_if I die young burry me in satin  
>lay me down on a bed of roses<br>sink me in the river at dawn  
>send me away with the words of a love song<br>ooh ooh the ballad of a dove  
>go with peace and love<br>gather up your tears and keep them in your pocket  
>save em for a time when you're really gonna need em.<br>Oh the sharp knife of a short life  
>well I've had just enough time<br>so put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

Percy's life aura wasn't fading, but I just felt that the song would be appropriate for this situation. It's such a good song. I heard Ariadne singing, and noticed that she was singing "A Little Bit Stronger" by Sara Evans.

"Ariadne, it'll be okay. These guys are tough. Come on. Let's go find Annabeth," I said, letting the doctors take Lucius and Will away.

It turned out that Percy was getting x-rayed. Annabeth was in the waiting room outside the x-ray room. She said Percy would be out soon. I nodded, and put my arm around Ariadne, who looked worried.

"Why are you worrying, bright eyes? Percy's going to be fine," I said.

She looked up, and smiled. She was cute when she was worried. Even though the Band-Aids were there, that didn't make her look bad. Annabeth looked over at the x-ray door, and sighed.

"I wish the doctors would hurry up. Percy can't get hurt. They will call it a miracle. I call it his Achilles curse," Annabeth sighed.

I nodded, and as if on cue, Percy walked out of the x-ray room. Annabeth jumped and tackled him with a hug, and we asked where Will Solace was being kept.

"I think he is behind curtain 14. Have a nice day!" said one of the nurses.

We left, and headed over to curtain 14. We asked if we could go in, and a doctor said it was fine.

"Hey, Will. How are you feeling?" Ariadne asked tentatively.

"I've been better," Will said bitterly.

"Here, take this. It will make you feel better," I said, handing him a single ambrosia square.

He took it gratefully, and ate it. He started to look a little better, and I told Percy to go get the nurse and tell him/her that Will is making a "miraculous recovery."

"Wow. That's amazing. That's never happened before. Let me go get a doctor to see if he is strong enough to get out of the hospital," a female nurse said.

We asked where Lucius was being kept, and we did the same for him. The doctors released both of them, and we left for the hotel.

**A/N: I relieved you of the suspense! You're welcome. Thank you heroesofolympus47! You are so ice, but I need you to review in the actual story too. So just click the button.**

** \/ right there.**


	21. Chapter 21 The long ride

**A/N: I know I already updated today, but I really wanted to write. I am also using WordPad since I can't access my Dell. (My dog is in there and I am not allowed to open the door until my nephews and their sister and pernts leave.) I hope you like it!**

***Disclaimer***

**Reyna: When is Camp Jupiter coming in?**

**Me: I don't know. Soon I hope. Possibly this chapter. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Reyna: Why should I take orders from you? I am the praetor of Camp Jupiter.**

**Me: I have one of your first cohort legionnaires, Lucius.**

**Reyna: Fine. itsmestrawberry does not own PJO, HoO, or any of the characters in the books.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Now, we must go on with the story!**

Ariadne's POV:

When I saw Will, my heart jumped into my throat. I knew we weren't dating, but he looked so vulnerable, and I had the urge to protect him.

After we got Will and Lucius out of the hospital, we had to walk all the way to the hotel. I was annoyed, but couldn't do anything about it. We didn't have a car, and I didn't want to risk Nico shadow travelling so many people.

"I need to call Chiron, but it's no use if we don't have a rainbow!" I complained.

"I have an empathy link with Grover. I could tell him to wake Chiron up or something so we can IM," Percy offered.

I nodded sleepily. I looked at my phone, and saw that it was almost three in the morning. I yawned, and stumbled along. I stretched my arms, and tried to keep walking. I lasted about a mile or so before I had to have somebody carry me. I was barely walking.

"Here, let me carry you Ariadne. You are almost sleepwalking," Nico said.

He picked me up bridal style, and I cuddled with him, taking in his scent. I still hadn't determined an exact scent. It was indescribable. It made me fall asleep in his warm embrace.

Nico's POV:

Ariadne was about to collapse with exhaustion. I had to carry her. She cuddled, burying her face in my chest and fell asleep. I smiled, and kept walking. Soon Chiron rode up and looked at me holding Ariadne. He raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed.

"It's a long story, which will have to wait," I told Chiron, who was pulling a wagon like they have for tours in New York.

"Get in the wagon, and hold on tight to Ariadne. I don't want her to slip off," Chiron said. "I am going to take you to your room to get your things, and then take you to Camp Jupiter."

I nodded, and held Ariadne closer to me. We hurried to the hotel, and we left a note in the front door and our room saying we were checking out, and left money in an envelope. Then we rode off to California.

"Where are we going?" Ariadne asked, waking up and getting closer to me.

"We are going to Camp Jupiter," I said quietly. "Did you sleep good?"

Ariadne nodded, and rested her head against my chest. She looked up at me, andgave a small smile. She was so cute when she was sleepy.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, my death bear," she whispered back.

Percy's POV:

I heard Ariadne ask where we were going after about two hours. She and Nico whispered to each other for a while, then Ariadne fell back asleep. Annabeth had also fallen asleep. I was getting pretty tired myself. Nico seemed like the only one who wasn't tired.

"Hey Nico, how come you are the only one who isn't yawning every two minutes or sleeping?" I asked after I yawned.

"I don't need as much sleep, plus I don't have to yawn to express how tired I am," he replied.

"Oh," Percy said, "Well, I think we are alomst there. I can sense the Pacific ocean is getting closer."

Then Chiron slowed down, and let us ride at a normal horse speed. We were near a tunnel, and I saw two soldiers outside the gates of what looked like a military camp.

"Here we are. This is Camp Jupiter," Chiron said.

Suddenly, there were swords surrounding us, and two pegasi flew down, carrying a boy and a girl.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded. "Where are you from?"

**A/N: If this chapter is short, it is only because WordPad also doesn't count words. If it's long, then great. R&R as always.**


	22. Chapter 22 Camp Jupiter at last

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I was on a crappy version of Word. It doesn't count your words, but anyway, I still do not know how much longer this story is going to be. Yes, heroesofolympus47, the girl IS Reyna. Also, I know there was a typo in the last part, in Percy's POV where he says Percy said, but it was late, and I didn't notice until just now.**

Percy's POV:

"Who are you?" the girl demanded. "Where are you from?"

She had black hair, with a braid down her back. She was holding a sword at my neck. I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out, so I closed my mouth again.

"Reyna, calm down a minute. Let's not kill them. Do you recognize any of these people?" the boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes asked.

She eyed me suspiciously, and shook her head no. That was a lie. She looked really familiar.

"My name is Percy Jackson. Have we met?" I said.

"Percy Jackson, we will discuss this inside the _principia._ I will not have all my legionnaires get into a panic," the girl ordered.

"Percy, be careful of this river. We are entering Roman land," Nico said, eyeing the river like it might swallow him up.

"Why? I have the mark of Achilles. I can't get hurt," I said, growing confused.

"The Little Tiber will wash away that blessing. You can't have a Greek blessing in Roman territory," The boy on the other Pegasus told me.

"Jason, we have to get inside so we can discuss important matters," Reyna called impatiently.

Jason nodded, and motioned us along. As soon as I stepped into the river, I felt a new kind of strength fill me, but also a sense of vulnerability. My skin started steaming, and my head started to hurt.

"It is okay, Percy. It's just you losing the Achilles' curse," Annabeth said.

I stepped out of the river, and followed Jason and Reyna to a big, white house. It looked a lot like the Big House from camp. As Jason and Reyna stepped off of their pegasi, Annabeth took in the building. She looked amazed.

"Come inside," Reyna barked.

I pulled Annabeth inside the doors, and she snapped out of her architecture trance. I wondered what she would have done if I hadn't pulled her inside.

"Percy Jackson, we have met. Do you remember going to a sap with your friend here?" Reyna demanded.

I nodded, and she continued, "I was living there with my sister, Hylla. She greeted you at the door, and then you talked with Circe? You destroyed our home, and let out our prisoners!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your home," I tried to explain.

I was cut off by two metal dogs, one silver and one gold. They snarled at me, but Jason said something in a different language. I think it was Latin. The dogs stopped snarling, but still glared at me like I was going to be dinner.

"Percy, be careful!" Annabeth pleaded. "You are NOT getting eaten on me."

"Don't worry Wise Girl. I know what I'm doing," I said.

Annabeth hid behind me, and I noticed Reyna glare at Lucius.

"Lucius, why did you bring these Greeks?" Jason calmly asked.

"They know what's happening with the monsters too. They know how to keep them dead for a while. They believe that to fulfill the Prophecy of Seven, Romans and Greeks must work together," Lucius proudly explained.

"What do you think Jason? Should we trust them?" Reyna asked her partner.

"I suppose we could trust them. I mean, they know about the threat and how to stop it. But the Prophecy of Seven is dangerous. How do we know it's starting?" Jason said warily.

Just then a guy ran in holding a stuffed animal, but it was cut open. He had a shocked expression on his face and a crazy look in his eyes. He was tall, skinny, had sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Reyna, you aren't going to believe this! The Prophecy of Seven-"

"Has started? Yes, Octavian, we know," Reyna said impatiently, while Jason just glared.

"How did you know that? Who are these people?" Octavian demanded.

"These people are Greek. They do NOT want to kill us, and they are here to help us with the Prophecy of Seven. Greeks and Romans have to work together to defeat Gaea," Reyna said carefully.

"That can't happen. Greeks are always plotting against the Romans. Why should we trust them?" Octavian asked.

At this point, I wanted to punch this kid Octavian. I wasn't plotting against any demigods. I was only trying to save the world for the second time, but Octavian obviously didn't care.

"Because, they came under a flag of truce. They only want to help," Jason said, controlling his voice.

"Can we go get some sleep and come back later?" Nico asked, holding Ariadne up.

Reyna acknowledged this, and nodded. We were led to a room that had plenty of beds, and they were all big. Ariadne collapsed on the first bed, and Nico let out a huge yawn, and followed her example.

"This is the one who said he didn't need as much sleep as us," I pointed out.

Annabeth laughed, and we all got in bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_*dream*_

_I was in a black room, and there was a woman in black robes in front of me._

"_Chaos," I guessed._

_She smiled, and said, "I am going to help you with your quest by sending you a girl who chose to be reborn."_

"_Who?" I asked._

"_Bianca di Angelo, the daughter of Hades. She will be vital to this quest," Chaos said._

"_Do I tell Nico, or should he just figure it out on his own?" I asked._

"_Let him figure it out. He's is a big boy," Chaos smiled._

_*end of dream*_

I woke up to a little girl shaking me awake. She looked like Nico, but younger.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

She replied, "My name is…"

**A/N: Oooohh cliffy! Sorry, I just felt a lack of them. R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23 Kayla's parent?

**A/N: Okay, this might come later at night because I am supposed to be doing math (UGH!) but yeah, the girl ISN'T Hazel. Now on with the story.**

Percy's POV:

"_Hey, what's your name?" I asked._

_She replied, "My name is…"_

"My name is Kayla Nyte," the girl finished.

My eyes widened as I saw the resemblance to Bianca di Angelo. This must have been Bianca in her new life.

"That's a pretty name. My name is Percy Jackson," I said. "Who sent you here?"

"My mommy said I had to find a boy with tan skin and black hair. She said when he woke up he had to have green eyes. I see that you are the boy my mommy told me to find," Kayla said cheerily.

I nodded, and we chatted until the others woke up. Nico rubbed his eyes, but didn't seem to notice the girl looked a lot like Bianca. Annabeth noticed this though, and shot me a questioning look. I gave her a look that said _I'll explain later._

Kayla walked up to Nico and started talking to him, and he bent down to meet her height. Ariadne smiled at this, and followed Nico's lead. Nico's eyes suddenly widened, and he held up his index finger and strode over to me.

"This girl, where did she come from? She looks exactly like Bianca," Nico whispered to me in an alarmed tone.

I replied saying, "I don't know where she came from, but I noticed too. But she is too old to be Bianca. Wouldn't she be just a baby?"

Nico didn't answer, and still looked suspicious. I guess that was my disadvantage. I wasn't the best at acting. Luckily, Nico seemed to let it go for the moment, and I was relieved. Soon Reyna came in and told us we were going to talk. As we walked from our makeshift guest house, I saw a girl with coffee bean colored skin, and chocolate brown hair. We locked eyes for a second, and when I say she has golden eyes, I mean literally the same color as Reyna's sword. She was with a boy who was muscular, but had a baby-ish face. He was checking his coat pocket, and looked relieved when he got his hand about halfway in.

"Come on Percy. We don't want to get in trouble," Annabeth urged me along.

I couldn't help feeling like those two were going to be vital to this Prophecy of Seven. Call me crazy, or superstitious. My instincts have been right all these years, and I had learned to trust them. We walked into the _Principia_, and then into the room I had figured out was called _Via Praetoria. _Nico was holding the little girls hand to guide her, and I thought it looked so cute to see a big brother holding a little sister's hand, even if they didn't know they were related.

"Where did the little girl come from?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"That's a story for later," I replied.

Annabeth gave me a curious look, and I knew she wanted to know. She hated not knowing. I hated to not tell her, but with Nico right in front of us, I didn't want to risk it.

"If you are done with your side conversations, we are ready to begin talking with you," Reyna snapped.

Somebody was snippy today. Kayla got closer to Nico, and he protected her, while Ariadne rolled her eyes at Reyna.

"Okay, what are we talking about?" Ariadne asked.

"We were talking about the Prophecy of Seven starting," Jason said patiently.

"Oh, right. So, I was thinking about who needs to go. Obviously Percy and Annabeth are going. What about you? Who will come from the Roman camp?" Nico asked.

"Jason should go, and Frank and Hazel. If they are up to it, of course, but Frank has just been claimed by his father. Hazel has a… strange past, but she will certainly be helpful," Reyna said. "Jason, could you go get Frank and Hazel?"

Jason nodded, and went to go find the couple. As he walked out, the little girl started to get closer to Nico, and shrink back from Reyna's glare at everybody in general.

"What's wrong Kayla?" Nico asked.

"That lady is s-scaring me," Kayla whimpered.

Reyna's expression softened and she looked away from the little girl. Kayla peeked out from behind Nico, and gave half a smile.

"Wow, Nico. You are so good with Kayla. I wonder why that is," I joked.

Nico smirked at me. It was only a matter of time before he found out who she really was. I hoped it would be soon. Kayla must have felt some sort of connection with Nico if she was staying with his that much.

Jason returned with the two people I had seen earlier. I smiled uneasily. Hazel seemed to make people nervous, and Frank was the only one who would hang out with her. Hazel's eyes widened when she saw Nico.

"Hazel, Frank, this is Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Ariadne, Will, and Kayla," Jason introduced us.

I waved, and Kayla just hid behind Nico. Annabeth shook hands with them while Ariadne smiled, and took Nico's free hand. Will was the first of us to speak.

"Hey, so, I heard that you guys are the others for this Prophecy of Seven. Is that a good thing here?" Will tried to sound casual, but failed miserably.

Frank and Hazel just looked at him, and tried to contain laughter.

Nico's POV:

Kayla was sticking to me like glue, which was fine except that Ariadne looked shunned out. I tried to hold her hand but she was too busy talking to Reyna and Jason. Kayla looked a lot like me, I realized. But that was impossible unless Hades really did break the oath. Of course there was one other possibility, but she would be too young. Of course, I never did quite understand rebirth.

"Nico are you okay? You were zoned out the whole meeting. I think we should go back to camp," Ariadne said.

I nodded, and told Reyna that we would IM them later. Then we headed off to find a ride. Kayla suggested an airplane, which caused Ariadne to hyperventilate. I explained that we couldn't go by plane unless we wanted to get blasted out of the air.

Nico suggested shadow travel, but that would drain him too much. He shrugged, and waited for a better idea. None came, so we agreed on shadow travelling.

"Is everybody ready?" Nico warned us.

We nodded, and he moved the shadows around us, willing them to take us to camp. When the shadows cleared, Nico looked ready to pass out. Ariadne supported him while Will took out his ambrosia and nectar. Nico chewed it gratefully, and soon was able to walk to his cabin.

I followed him in and saw him collapse on his bed. I laughed at this, and left the cabin to find Chiron. I looked in the sky. It was almost noon, so I checked the archery ranges. Sure enough, my teacher was there, shooting his arrows.

"Chiron, the Great Prophecy is starting," I blurted out.

"I know, child. Where are the others?" Chiron asked.

"They should be here soon. Although, I wouldn't mention how our quest turned out to Ariadne if I were you," I advised the centaur.

"Why…?" Chiron started to ask before I shook my head to cut him off.

"I'll explain later, okay? It's just kind of traumatic for Ariadne," I explained sadly.

Chiron nodded, and left the subject alone for the moment. Soon, everybody else walked up, including Kayla. Chiron looked at Kayla, and raised an eyebrow.

I gave him my I'll-explain-later look. He nodded, and introduced himself.

"I'm Chiron. What's your name?" Chiron asked.

"My name is Kayla! I know what you are, but I can't pronounce it. It kind of annoys me that I can't do things by myself all the time," Kayla said happily.

Chiron smiled, and looked glad that she hadn't called him a pony. He asked if any of us knew her godly parent, and I nodded.

"Oh good, no, can you tell me?" Chiron made a go-on gesture.

"Not in front of everybody. I think we should have a private meeting, just You, Annabeth, Kayla and I, while Ariadne goes to check on Nico," I suggested nervously.

"Okay, what about me?" Will asked.

"Uh, go with Ariadne, and if Nico needs any more nectar and ambrosia, give it to him, just not in huge amounts. A quarter of a square should do at a time, and just enough nectar to wash it down," Chiron said.

Will nodded, and left with Ariadne to the Hades cabin. Chiron headed to the Big House, with Kayla running after him, leaving Annabeth and I with some time to talk on our way over.

"So you really know who Kayla's parent is?" Annabeth questioned me.

I nodded, and said, "Yes. Her godly parent is Hades. She is Nico's little sister. But that's all I can tell you."

Annabeth pouted because I couldn't tell her more, but then her eyes widened, and she said, "Hades DID break the oath?"

"No, no. Just take a guess. She used to be dead," I hinted.

"She's Bianca reborn into a new life, isn't she?" Annabeth said with wide eyes.

I nodded, and walked in silence until we got inside. Chiron and Kayla were talking about Zeus knows what. But as soon as we walked in, the mood became very serious.

Ariadne's POV:

I walked off to stay with Nico, and thought about my grandparents. They never wanted me to love like this, needing to stay all year in a camp, training for a fight that might kill me.

I could hear my grandfather's voice telling me it would be okay. My grandmother would be telling me that… that no matter what happened, we would be a family. Nothing could change that.

_Except death, _I thought bitterly. _Dad, can you send me a sign that things will be fine? A saltwater breeze, calm the sea next time I go to the beach, anything. Please, though, give me a sign that you love me, and that everything will be fine._

Suddenly there was a light salty spray of water on my face, refreshing me. I knew my dad was listening then. I smiled, and kept walking until we finally reached the cabin.

I opened the door slowly, and peeked inside. Nico was still asleep, but we needed to watch him. I went inside, followed by Will, and closed the door.

I got kind of uncomfortable just sitting there, so I started messing with my iPod. I suddenly heard the song I was learning in choir start to play.

_In the quiet, misty morning,_

_When the moon has gone to bed,_

_When the sparrows stop their singing,_

_And the sky is clear and red._

_When the summer's ceased it's gleaming,_

_When the corn is past its prime,_

_When adventure's lost its meaning,_

_I'll be homeward bound in time._

_Bind me not to the pasture._

_Chain me not to the plow_

_Set me free to find my calling,_

_And I'll return to you somehow._

_If you find it's me you're missing,_

_If you're hoping I'll return_

_To your thoughts I'll soon be listening,_

_In the road, I'll stop and turn._

_Then the wind will set me racing_

_As my journey nears its end,_

_And the path I'll be retracing_

_When I'm homeward bound again._

_Bind me not to the pasture,_

_Chain me not to the plow,_

_Set me free to find my calling,_

_And I'll return to you somehow._

_In the quiet misty morning_

_When the moon has gone to bed,_

_When the sparrows stop their singing…._

_I'll be homeward bound again…_

A lot of it reminded me of the gods. The moon, sky, and wind reminded me of Artemis, Apollo, and all the wind gods. The path mentioned in the song could remind me of Hermes, but path is a little vague.

I smiled when I heard Nico mumble in his sleep. Will took out some ambrosia and broke it into four pieces and gave Nico one of the fours.

Annabeth's POV:

I couldn't believe Bianca's new life was so old already. Of course, nobody really understands new lives. I shrugged as we walked into the Big House to find Chiron and Kayla chatting away. I made a little bit of noise so that our presence was made known.

"Percy, Annabeth, you're here. Good, now we have a LOT to talk about," Chiron smiled. "Shall we begin?"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! I couldn't think of anything to write. Well, see you next chapter! R&R as always!**


	24. Chapter 24 Just a regular camp day

**A/N: Hey guys, did you like my last chapter? Please, please, please review! I love it when you review! I JUST finished my homework, so I can write in peace! I feel that I no longer need to do the disclaimer, because I already put in almost half of my story, so no more skits with random characters. :/ Hmm… Well, let's get to the chapter now.**

Percy's POV:

Chiron had us sit around the table I sat at when I played pinochle my first summer here. I smiled at the thought of Dionysus always losing.

"Okay, tell me everything," Chiron prompted us.

I told him my dream, while Annabeth told him how Kayla had just appeared in our room at the roman camp, and how close she became with Nico. Chiron did seem a little surprised until we told him who we thought she was.

"Mm, I see. She does look a lot like Bianca. I just hope she doesn't meet the same fate as our friend," Chiron said, smiling weakly. "You should go check on Nico, all of you."

We nodded, and headed towards the Hades cabin. Nico was just waking up, while Ariadne was just about to shake him awake.

"Good morning Nico!" I yelled.

Nico screamed, and shadow travelled to the other side of the room.

"Okay, DON'T say good morning to me," I grumbled.

Ariadne whispered something in Will's ear, and walked out of the cabin. I looked out the door after her, where she was heading to our cabin.

"Is she okay?" I asked, concerned

Will looked flustered. "Uh, yeah. She's fine, just needed to go get something from the cabin."

I nodded slowly, and then told Annabeth to go follow her. Annabeth just looked at me, and stayed put. I pouted, and crossed my arms.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Ariadne is fine. You'll see," Annabeth reassured me.

I sighed, knowing she was right. I took a deep breath, and told Nico to get back over here, and not to be so childish.

"Whatever, you scared me!" Nico whined. "I had just woken up!"

I rolled my eyes, and when he didn't come back, I went and GOT HIM. He tried to stop, but I had a good enough grip that even if he tried shadow travelling, I would go with him.

Annabeth stood and laughed, while Will just looked at us like we were crazy.

"It's the ADHD people!" Nico yelled.

I smirked, and let him go. Will looked uncomfortable, so he went to my cabin to check on Ariadne. I was glad, because she still wasn't back, and she should've been.

Ariadne's POV:

_Ow. Stupid body of a female, always trying to cause pain, _I thought as another cramp started in my lower back.

It was that "special" time of month that happens to all girls starting at around age thirteen. It was very painful to me. Just then Will walked in.

"Hey, are you all right?" Will asked nervously.

"Yeah, this happens every month, you know?" I hinted.

He nodded understandingly. Just then another wave of cramps started in my stomach and lower back. I winced, but just gritted my teeth.

"Do you want some nectar or something?" Will offered.

I shook my head. This was a natural thing. I didn't want to be healed. Frankly, she would rather learn to get through it on her own.

"I'm good," I assured him.

He hesitated to put the nectar away, but stayed with me. I heard him mutter something about me needing it, but I chose to ignore that.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Kayla walked in, and Kayla gasped. She spun around, and then spotted my fountain. She ran over to it, in awe of something so beautiful, while everybody else just smiled and enjoyed watching the little girl play with the water.

"Wow, this is yours?" Kayla finally asked.

"Yeah, Dad gave that to me a couple years back. I use it for Iris-Messages," Percy explained.

Her eyes widened in surprise as Percy and I received an IM from Thalia.

"Hey Thalia, how's the Hunt?" Percy greeted. "Are you getting plenty of new recruits?"

Thalia smiled, and nodded. She introduced is to a few of them, and told us they would be visiting camp soon.

"Really? That's good, because we have somebody for you to meet," I said, happily.

"Who do you want me to meet?" Thalia eyed me suspiciously.

"It's a surprise! I have to go now!" I said, shutting off the IM screen with my hand.

Everybody stared at me. I stared back. They stopped staring at me.

Percy's POV:

Everybody was happy that the Hunters of Artemis were visiting. We told everybody at camp, and some of them looked nervous, while others just looked like they didn't really care either way.

I took Ariadne back to our cabin later, and she went to the bathroom. I played around with the water for a while until she came out and asked what I was doing.

"I was waiting for you to get out of the bathroom. It's time for lunch, and according to the camp rules, I have to lead my cabin to the dining pavilion," I said, as if explaining to a small child.

Ariadne rolled her eyes and followed me to dinner. We were having spaghetti, which was little strange for this camp to have in the middle of the day. I shrugged, gave my offering to the gods, and sat down at about the same time as my sister.

She didn't eat a lot, which worried me. I was about to ask her if she was okay when she gritted her teeth and twisted her torso as if trying to pop her back.

Soon she began to eat a little more. I finished my spaghetti and chatted with Ariadne. I tried to at least. She didn't seem in the mood to talk much.

Later that day, in sword practice, she wasn't fighting very well. I asked her if she wanted a break, but she refused and just got some water. She seemed better, but still not her usual self.

Annabeth's POV:

I was really happy that Thalia had found some recruits. She needed some for a while because they were breaking their vows or dying in battle.

Thalia didn't arrive until dinner, but everybody was still happy to see them. I showed the new Hunters around, and took them to the archery range, where they would probably want to stay all day the next day.

At the campfire, Chiron announced that we would be playing capture-the-flag with the Hunters, as usual. It would be on the next Friday.

I looked over to Percy and Ariadne. Percy looked uninterested in the announcement, and worried about Ariadne. She looked pale and nauseous. I decided that after the campfire I would talk to her.

We sang all the typical songs that were about Heracles, our grandmas' armor, and things like that. We made s'mores, and then got released to go to our cabins. That's when I told Percy I wanted to talk to his little sister.

"I don't know. She isn't feeling to well right now. Can it wait until the morning?" Percy asked warily.

"No, Percy, I'm fine. I will meet you back at the cabin," Ariadne promised.

He hesitated, but finally agreed. I walked with Ariadne to the lake, where we sat down on the pier and talked for a little bit.

"Are you okay Ariadne?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. It's just that time of month. It usually goes away pretty fast though. No need to worry," Ariadne told me as she stood up to leave.

"Okay, but if you need anything, tell me," I said, following her lead.

We walked to her cabin, and she told me to have a good night, which I returned saying, "Night, Ariadne! See you in the morning! Hope you feel better!"

"Thanks!" She said before entering the cabin.

I turned and walked to my cabin, where Malcolm, my second in command, was getting some of the younger campers ready for bed. I smiled sheepishly, and helped the remaining young campers get ready and called lights out.

Ariadne's POV:

I went to my cabin, where Percy was ready for bed, and waiting for me. I told him I would be a minute, and if he wanted to sleep, that was fine with me. He said he would wait, but he couldn't wait much longer.

I went about my nightly routine for my gift from Mother Nature as fast as I could go, ate a cracker and took an Aleve. Mortal meds work too, so don't judge me!

Percy called lights out as soon as I got into bed. I feel asleep really fast, and for once, had a sleep without cramping, though I had to be careful how I slept. I stayed on my side the whole night, and when I woke up, all my pain was gone. That happens every time I get my period. I have cramps for about a day or so, and then it goes away.

I went to the bathroom to do personal things, and woke Percy up. Typical teenage boy, always sleeping.

"Percy, wake up!" I whispered in his ear. When that didn't work, I did the natural thing. I yelled.

"WAKE UP, PERCY! IT'S TIME TO GO EAT BREAKFAST!" I screamed.

He jumped up, or attempted to. He fell out of bed. I smirked and repeated my message.

"Oh, yeah. How are you feeling today?" Percy said, still half asleep.

"I'm better than I was yesterday. I am so hungry. Let's go to breakfast now!" I urged him, pulling him off the floor.

I threw him a pair of jeans and a camp T-shirt after I put on my hoodie from Nico. I was already dressed, so while I waited for Percy to shower and everything, I visited Nico.

His cabin is amazing. It's black, and glossy. It has torches that burn green fire all day and night. There are skulls on the roof. The inside is even more beautiful. There is a deep red rug in the middle of the room, with three bunk beds in the room against the right wall. The sheets are kind of a dark silver/gray color while the comforters are black. There is a fireplace on the left wall that doesn't burn very often, but when it does, it is green fire.

"Nico! It's time for breakfast!" I shouted. "Get up!"

Nico groaned and rolled over. He was facing me, and he opened his eyes. I crossed my arms, and walked to the side of his bed.

"Wake up, death bear," I said, knowing his nickname would wake him up.

I heard a knock on the door, and Percy walked in. He told me it was time to go eat breakfast. I nodded, and made one last attempt to get Nico out of bed. He was awake, but didn't want to be, so I left him alone.

"See you later death bear!" I called.

"Okay, Ariadne!" He called groggily.

We walked a little faster so we wouldn't be late to breakfast. They were serving pancakes, eggs, and sausage. The drinks were a choice between milk, apple juice, or orange juice. I got apple juice. Percy got orange juice.

We ate in silence, but only because I was too busy eating to say anything. The food was so good. Percy was eating a lot more than me though.

"These pancakes are delicious," I said between bites.

Percy nodded and kept eating. He might have eaten more, but the conch horn sounded to let us go to our first activity. We had canoeing first.

Percy and I led that class because we were the best at it. There were a few of the minor demigods that were pretty good, but it was mostly Hecate's kids casting spells on their canoes. The rest just did what Percy and I did.

"Good job," I said to one of the newer campers, a son of Pontus, I think. "Keep it up, and soon you will be leading your own class."

He smiled, and tried to go faster, but instead of going faster, he just spun, and flipped his canoe. I cringed, and went to help some of the others, whose father wasn't minor god of sea creatures.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I had MAJOR writers block. I also had school, and I might get grounded if I don't bring my history grade up. It's a 74 and it needs to get up to at least an 85. Hopefully I aced my test… CROSS YOUR FINGERS! R&R too please…**


	25. Chapter 25 Claiming and Crying

**A/N: Did you like my last chapter? PLEASE review so I know that you like it!**

Nico's POV:

Ariadne tried to wake me up, but I was too tired. I had nightmares about her, and I wasn't sure if they were visions or just fears playing out in my mind. I decided to stay in my bed for a while. I wanted to lay there and let out all my frustrations in one scream into my pillow, but that might attract some unwanted attention, and possibly cause a crevice to open up and swallow everything around it. Chiron wouldn't like that.

"Nico, Thalia is here, and she wants to see you!" came a voice in my door.

I got up, and saw Thalia outside my cabin with Percy, Annabeth, Ariadne, Will, and Kayla. Thalia had a slightly amused look on her face when I stumbled out of my cabin.

"Hey death breath, didn't you want to see me? I see that you haven't changed you living dead look yet," Thalia teased.

"I didn't sleep well last night, okay?" I protested, catching a banana that Ariadne tossed me.

Thalia rolled her eyes, and Kayla ran over and hugged me. Thalia raised an eyebrow, and looked at Kayla, then at me.

"Thalia, this is actually who we wanted you to meet. This is Kayla Nyte. Kayla, this is Thalia," I introduced them. "We don't know who her parent is yet, but we will know soon."

As if on cue, a smoky image of the Helm of Darkness appeared above Kayla's head. Everyone gasped, but mine was sort of strangled. I had a sister again. She looked so much like Bianca, and acted like a normal little sister. My eyes widened with surprise with the realization that this WAS Bianca, reborn into a new life.

"Oh my gods, its B-Bianca's new life," I managed to say in a strangled whisper, but nobody heard me. I got to my knees and bowed respectfully.

I heard Chiron say, "Hail, Kayla Nyte, daughter of Hades, the god of the Underworld, king of the dead."

Everybody else followed my lead and bowed. It was official. I was a big brother.

Ariadne's POV:

I was right. Kayla was the daughter of Hades. I heard Nico let out a strangle gasp, and mutter, "Oh my gods, its B-Bianca's new life."

I had to call home later. After Chiron said we could go back to our cabins, I ran straight there and grabbed my cell phone. I was about to hit talk when it hit me. I couldn't call them. They were dead, gone. I dropped the phone and ran to get Will, Nico, and Percy. I started with Percy, since when I was about to open the door, he walked in.

"Percy, I-I can't take it! I have n-no family, and nobody to confide in besides camp. I can't trust my friends at school with this information because they will pry me for how it happened. I j-just…" I trailed off as a sobbed into his chest.

Nico walked in and saw me crying. He wanted to help, but I told him to get Will and bring him here too. I took a shaky breath, and just when I thought I was done crying, I started sobbing even more. I wasn't one to cry. It showed weakness, vulnerability. I wasn't about to let that side of me come out. I worked so hard to keep it in.

Percy wrapped his arms around me, and held me there. Nico walked in, dragging a very confused Will Solace behind him. I pulled away from Percy's hug to try and greet them.

"Ariadne, what happened?" Will asked me, sounding concerned.

I opened my mouth to tell them, but I couldn't say anything at the moment. I just dropped to my knees and put my head in my hands. After a little while, I pointed to my cell phone, where it was still on the ground. Nico went and picked it up, but didn't know what was so important. I took it and showed him what the screen I had it on was. My hands were shaking furiously now, so Nico had to take the phone and put it away before I threw it across the room on accident. But that would actually be kind of cool. My phone is indestructible… OFF TOPIC, ARGH! Stupid ADHD!

"I forgot about my family in the P-Parthenon. I was about to c-call them. My only mortal family is gone," I could barely say it without sobbing. Nico put his arm around me, and pulled me close.

Will sat down next to me and told me, "Don't worry. You have Percy. He can be your family."

"I-It's not the same. These people raised me. I have known and loved them all my life," I whimpered. "Now they are gone."

One of Will's half-sisters, Katie-Lynn, came in to get Will, but stopped. She saw what was going on, and understood immediately that we needed alone time. Kayla came in, and hugged me, a sweet gesture for a six-year old.

Apparently, a suspicious amount of people had walked in my cabin and not come out, so Chiron came in (in wheelchair form) to see what was going on. He wheeled in to a circle around me and Nico, and a sad silence in the air.

"Is everything all right?" Chiron questioned softly.

I nodded, and everybody chorused, "Yeah, Ariadne is just a little sad."

"Well, she can pick two other people besides Percy to stay with her, and one of them has to be a girl," Chiron offered.

"Nico and Thalia are the people I choose. I just need some time to be with them, and talk to Thalia," I whispered.

Will nodded, and ran to get Thalia. Nico just gave me a reassuring hug, and helped my get onto my bedside.

Will's POV:

I ran to get Thalia as fast as I could. The moon was starting to come out, so the cabin was glowing a soft silver color. I knocked on the door, and heard one of the girls yell, "Who is it?"

I sighed and yelled back, "It's WILL! I need to talk to Thalia!"

Thalia slipped out the door. She raised her eyebrow at me, and waited for me to talk. Knowing I couldn't explain this in the right way, I grabbed Thalia by the wrist and started taking her to the Poseidon cabin. She kicked me, and I let go.

"What are you doing?" Thalia demanded.

"I'm taking you to Ariadne! She wanted you to come talk to her! I couldn't think of how to explain it!" I frantically explained.

"Oh, okay," she said as she walked on ahead to the Poseidon cabin.

Ariadne's POV:

Thalia walked in and made everybody except Nico and Percy leave. Chiron had already left. Thalia sat down next to me, and picked up my iPod. She asked what song to play, and I said _"I'll Remember You"_ by Miley Cyrus. I know she has bad habits, but this was before all that, plus I just really love the song.

_I always knew this day would come_

_We'd be standing one by one_

_With our future in our hands_

_So many dreams so many plans_

_Always knew after all these years_

_There'd be laughter there'd be tears_

_But never thought that I'd walk away_

_With so much join but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_Hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

_Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look_

_And there we are on every page_

_Memories I'll always save_

_Up ahead on the open doors_

_Who knows what we're heading towards?_

_I wish you love I wish you luck_

_For you the world just opens up_

_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_Hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Everyday that we had all the good all the bad_

_I'll keep them here inside_

_All the times we shared every place everywhere_

_You touched my life_

_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_

_But right now we just cry_

_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_Hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nananana_

_I'll always remember you_

_I'll always remember you (...)_

I took a deep breath, and wiped my face. Thalia handed me the iPod, with the mirror side facing me. I looked in the mirror, and all my makeup was running. I let out a hollow laugh, and went to wash my face. I looked ridiculous with black tear stains on my face.

When I came out, Thalia looked about ready to pull her bow on Nico. I panicked and sat in between Nico and Thalia. Nico hid behind me and Thalia smirked. I gave her a pleading look, and her eyes softened. I told her what happened in Greece, and had to bite my lip so much to keep from crying I drew blood. Percy was at the showers this whole time, and Nico was cowering, so it was pretty much a girl to girl talk.

"I'm sorry about your family. But you know Percy is seriously about letting you stay with him, right? Sally would be so happy to have a girl to talk to," Thalia said. "Do you need me to stay the night or will you be fine with Nico and Percy?"

"You don't have to stay unless you want to Thals. I don't want to seem like a burden," I smiled.

"I can stay, but it's up to you and Percy," Thalia insisted.

Percy walked in, and I asked if he was okay with Thalia staying over. Percy said he was okay with it, and Thalia smiled. We all got ready for bed, making the boys close their eye while we changed.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as much! I have school work and this project to do. I really think teachers need to think about the homework they give. *eye roll* Anyway, R&R!**


	26. Chapter Authors note sorry guys!

**A/N: Ugh, guys I am sorry this is just an authors note, but I needed to tell you guys something! I MIGHT get my computer privelages cut down, and won't be able to update as often if I do get grounded. I am going to try to write as much as I can, but don't get your hopes up. ANYWAYS, I wish I could update tongiht, but I haven't had time. One of my friends needed some psycological advice, but he is still oblivious. What are you going to do? Anyway, again sorry for this not being a chapter. I am going to try to update really often over spring break, so expect some updates next week. I REALLY like this story, but I still need to finishe this next chapter. It's funny because evrybody ends up getting junk food from the Stolls, and Ariadne has gtten SOME junk food, but YOU HAVE TO GUESS WHAT SHE GOT! So R&R what you THINK it is. You may be right, but you may be wrong too. ILY ALL MY READERS! (LOL in a good mood.)**

**-PercyJacksonsLittleSister**


	27. Chapter 26 Going back to the real world

**A/N: Okay, I have my decision for spring break. I will try to update every day of spring break. I promise I will update a lot more often when I don't have school. BTW, I changed my pen name from itsmestrawberry! NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

Nico's POV:

Sunlight streamed down on my face as I awoke with a girl in my arms and another girl across the room. I moved her hair aside from her face and noticed that she had her eyes squinted a bit. I blinked as I tried to remember why I was in Percy's cabin. Oh, yeah, that's right. Kayla got claimed and Ariadne went to call her family.

Crap. Kayla spent her first night in the Hades cabin alone. I gently took my arm out from under Ariadne and left a note saying where I was going.

_Dear Ariadne,_

_I am in the Hades cabin with Kayla. I left her there all alone last night. See you at breakfast! Chiron said you can sit with me until you feel better._

_Love,_

_Nico (Death Bear)_

Then I ran for my cabin. Kayla was asleep in the bunk next to mine. I let her sleep a little longer before whispering in her ear to wake up. She blinked, and then smiled at me. I picked her up and hugged her. Then I got her dressed just as the conch sounded for breakfast. I gave her a piggy-back ride to breakfast, where Ariadne was waiting for me.

"Hey Bright Eyes. How are you feeling?" I said. "I would have stayed until you woke up, but I had to get back to Kayla."

"I understand. I actually feel the same as yesterday but only mood-wise. I miss them Nico," she whispered.

I offered her my hand so we could go get our breakfast, and took Kayla to the bonfire where we made a sacrifice to the gods every meal. She put in cinnamon toast with a little extra cinnamon on it and said, "To Daddy, as thanks for claiming me," she murmured.

"To Dad. Please make things better, even just a little. Please," Ariadne croaked, her eyes brimmed with tears. "And help me make the right decision."

It was my turn, so I said, "For my father. Thank you for bringing Bianca back to me."

I couldn't help but feel that heaviness in my chest after I found out that Bianca died. I wish she were here with me, even as a Huntress, but Kayla was still my sister. I had to protect her. She is here even earlier than Annabeth was which makes a new record.

I sat down with Ariadne again, and let her rest her head on my shoulders. I couldn't hear her cry, but I could see the tears slowly running down her face. At the sight of her so sad, broken, and lost, I nearly crumbled. I wanted her to be happy. I couldn't stand to see her this way.

I let Ariadne sit up, and lifted her chin. I wiped her eyes, and looked into them. They were watery and red on the edges, but that made the green stood out even more. She had a look in her eyes that probably meant that she was about to cry or that she really wanted something. I had that look before.

"Are you alright, Bright Eyes?" I asked.

Her chin quivered, and she took a deep breath. She nodded, but I could tell it was forced. I left the subject alone for a while, but that constant sadness in her eyes was too overwhelming. At lunch, I decided to ask her why she had such a sadness that seemed like more than just the loss of her grandparents.

"I-I'm fine. I'll be right back. I have to get something from my cabin," Ariadne whispered when we got to the Hades table.

I nodded and helped Kayla get some food. She offered to all the gods this time, including the minor gods and we sat back down at the Hades table. Ariadne returned with a paper bag.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

She put her finger to her lips and got some out to sacrifice to the gods. After she made her sacrifice, putting in a few red sticks, she sat back down and proceeded to eat what looked like hot Cheetos, but was too straight to be them.

"What are you eating?" I asked.

She took a drink of her water before answering me. "I had Travis and Connor smuggle in some Takis, but I have to keep them in this paper bag. Want one?" she offered.

I shrugged and tried one. They were the spiciest things I had ever eaten. I saw how she ate them, by getting the red powder off first, then proceeding to take a bite, and tried it.

"What's in these things that make them so hot?" I asked, sucking in air to cool my tongue.

She smiled, and licked her fingers off before answering me. "Chili powder, lime, and tortilla chips. Why? Are these too spicy?"

I nodded, and didn't take any more, even though I desperately wanted to. Those things were addicting. I could see why she liked them, but how would she even try one in the first place unless she was introduced at school?

Percy walked up soon and gave Ariadne a look when he saw her staring blankly into space, eating her Takis. She looked at him and shrugged. When she held out the bag for him to take one, I bit my lip to hide my laughter. He took one, but sadly, didn't seem affected by how hot they were.

"Chiron says we have to go back to Goode soon. The teachers will assume we dropped out or something," Percy sighed. "I guess it's for the best, and you will get to see your friends."

Ariadne's eyes darkened, and she stopped eating. Percy winced as this happened. I guessed that Ariadne wasn't looking forward to seeing her friends, or if she even had that many friends. I decided not to ask. I knew what it was like to be the outcast.

"Well, at least you will be in the real world," Percy suggested in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Whatever, school was never great for me. The only fun I have there is choir and theater," Ariadne murmured.

I rubbed her back, trying to keep her from crying again while Percy feigned interest in his shoes.

"Did you have many friends Bright Eyes?" I asked.

She shook her head, and I put my arm around her, pulling her close to me. She was trying to avoid eye contact, but I locked eyes with her. She didn't have the usual look in her deep sea green eyes. Instead, they were misty, dark, and sad.

Percy's POV:

As soon as I mentioned seeing friends, I regretted it. I guessed Ariadne had bad experiences with her friends, but then again, I hadn't seen her until the beginning of February, so I didn't really know what went on. She probably never stood out because all her elective classes were the arts instead of swimming. I also didn't have any classes with her.

Then something clicked. "Wait, what about that Tyler boy you mentioned?"

Ariadne's eyes lit up a little, but she sighed and said, "Oh, well he is in a different hour of theater, and in the classes we DO have together, the teachers won't let us talk. When we work in partners, I am never paired with him. He is also in Show Choir, but he never talks to me in there because we are always working on our choreography. I guess I never really tried to make many friends."

Nico frowned and took one of Ariadne's Takis, but it ended up being a double take and had double the powder so he was drinking water for about five minutes before he seemed to calm down, causing Ariadne and me to crack up.

When we finally stopped laughing, Ariadne wiped a tear from her eye and made a suggestion. "Hey Nico, how about you come to Goode with us?"

It wasn't a bad idea, really. Plus, Ariadne might actually be happy at school. She would have somebody to support her.

But Nico must not have liked the idea, because he spit out his Coke, which he had gotten after he cooled his tongue with the twenty glasses of water. Ariadne looked at him like he was crazy, but Nico ignored it and shook his head vigorously.

"I can't go to school there," Nico protested.

"But why not?" Ariadne whined, making her sound like a small child.

"I just can't. Besides, I don't want you to show me off!" Nico teased.

"But, there's this guy in a lot of classes who is always trying to make a move on me! If I tell him that I have a boyfriend, but don't have any proof, he won't believe me!" Ariadne cried. "Besides, I wouldn't show you off."

Nico's eyes flared when he heard about this guy, and he nodded. I smiled, and went back to the Poseidon table.

Ariadne's POV:

Nico was going to Goode with me. It was official. We even got Chiron's permission. Now all that was left was Chiron registering Nico in, and arranging his schedule so that we just so happened to have all our classes together, which Chiron was taking care of. Nico even agreed to be in theater and show choir with me, just to be safe. He even made me forget about my grandparents for a while.

Later that day, Nico was helping me pack. Percy was already packed and saying bye to Annabeth. Just as we got finished packing, Chiron came in and told us it was time to go. We were leaving now because Percy needed to ask his parents if Nico and I could stay there until we got places of our own.

Percy walked in, carrying a backpack with some clothes in it. His face was red and his hair was messier than usual. I smirked, and we left the camp together. We weren't attacked during our ride back to Percy's apartment, a big surprise considering we were three children of the Big Three with powerful auras.

As we walked up the stairs, Percy told us that his mom would love to have Ariadne here, and that Paul would be fine with having one of his new students around as long as it was okay with Percy's mom.

Percy knocked on his apartment door and called, "Mom, I'm back. Ariadne and Nico are here too!"

Soon the door opened, revealing the woman I saw in December. It seemed like such a long time ago. I gave Mrs. Jackson a nervous smile as she urged us inside. Apparently she had just finished making her blue cookies.

"So, Mrs. Jackson-" I started.

Percy's mother interrupted by saying, "Please, call me Sally."

"Okay, well we wanted to know if I could stay here. I don't really have a place to stay anymore. It's a long story," I told her, hastily adding the last sentence to Sally's look of concern.

"Of course you can, dear. And will Nico be staying too?" Sally smiled.

Percy nodded, and picked up another cookie.

Sally told us that Paul would be home soon to discuss our sleeping plans. I smiled. It was really happening. I was going to Goode with my incredibly awesome boyfriend and amazing brother.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I barely got a chance to make any progress. R&R! I also promise that I will update as MUCH as I can over spring break, but that MAY nto be every day.**


	28. Chapter 27 first day of school part 1

**A/N: Hey guys, how did you like my last chapter? Sorry I haven't been updating very often. I have HOMEWORK to do. -_- stupid teachers. Anyway, I don't have to do it all at once, so enjoy this chapter.**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I know I said I didn't need these, but I just felt like that.**

**Sally: Hey, who do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: You can do it Sally.**

**Sally: PercyJacksonsLittleSister does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Goode High School, any of the characters, or the stories about how CUTE Percy was as a baby.**

**Me and Percy together: We get it. But thanks.**

**Me: Can I hear another story about Percy as a baby?**

**Percy: Traitor…**

***END OF DISCLAIMER***

Percy's POV:

Paul was actually thrilled that Ariadne was staying with us. He didn't really say anything about Nico, but he smiled when we told him Nico would be staying too. We sat there for a while, just eating blue cookies when Ariadne stood up and started talking.

"You know what Percy? I have to go get my school things from home. I also have to get some clothes. I would rather not go back to my old house, but I have to," Ariadne said with a frown.

Paul knit his eyebrows with confusion while my mom bit her lip and nodded. Nico stood up and offered to take her. Soon they left, leaving me alone with my mom and stepfather.

"So what happened to her parents?" Paul asked.

"Well, her mother died giving birth, but I think her mother was a daughter of Apollo. Her father, Poseidon, was FORCED to leave, like he did with me. Her grandparents took care of her for most of her life until our last quest. They were captured by monsters and we didn't get there in time to save them. So, that's why I offered that she stay here. She's convinced that she is going to get a place of her own with Nico, but I think she's going to stay here for a while," I explained, the details of that trip to Greece playing in my head vividly.

Mom had her hand over her heart, holding back tears. Paul had a sympathetic look on his face. I nodded, and went to put up my things in my room.

Nico's POV:

I shadow travelled Ariadne to her house. It looked the same as it had before we went to camp. It was slightly messy, but not like it had been trashed. Ariadne went to her room to get her things and I followed her.

"You okay, Bright Eyes?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Why are we whispering, Death Bear?" she replied.

I shrugged and helped her gather some clothes. She seemed to be fine, so I went to explore her family's house. She had three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Her bedroom was painted sea green, pacific blue, and lilac purple. I was surprised it looked so good together. Her bed was a bunk/desk bed with stairs leading up to the top bunk. Instead of the bottom bunk having a bed, it had a homework space with a laptop. I saw her pack that, along with her chargers for all her things.

The guest bedroom was painted a really pale powder blue. The bed was pretty simple, being a twin bed with a patterned quilt and a matching pillow.

The bathroom, which was placed directly in between the two rooms, was small. It was painted yellow, and had a butterfly shower curtain. All of Ariadne's… stuff was in here. Her Clean & Clear Morning Burst, shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, comb, and "feminine items" were all there. The toilet seat was cushioned and embroidered with a flower and bird.

The kitchen was just like a normal kitchen. It had a stove, refrigerator, dishwasher, sink, and microwave oven. The walls were painted a light shade of tan, and there were dishes in the sink from the breakfast that morning. They had a Keurig coffee maker with some K-cups and a "your own K-cup" thing.

The living room was decorated with pictures and a huge flat-screen TV. There was a piano, two recliners, and a loveseat. A playpen sat in the middle of the room, but it looked untouched. I guessed that it used to belong to her, but she hadn't used it for a long time. Maybe she babysat.

The master bedroom was really messy. It was piled with clothes. The bed was HUGE though. I seriously wondered how anybody got around in that room. There were stuffed animals, clowns (creepy ones), and a huge vanity mirror.

The master bathroom was purple. It had a shower, but instead of a curtain, it had glass doors. On the wall where the door opening was, the mirror hung. It took up the whole wall except for the sink.

When I came out, I went back to the piano. After wiping off some dust, I opened it. I started playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, but it sounded horrible. I wasn't much of a musician. Ariadne must have heard me, because she came in and clapped. I blushed and got off the piano bench. She sat down and started playing Fur Elise with a skill I couldn't even dream of having. She was so INTO it. When she got to the part that sounded like a chromatic scale, she played it with so much skill it looked like she was the one who wrote it.

When she was done, I cheered. She was really good. She blushed, and hit me on the arm. It didn't hurt, but I said it hurt anyway. She smirked and got her stuff so we could leave. After we finally got back to the apartment, Percy was on the couch watching NCIS.

"Hey Perce, did you know that your sister is an AMAZING pianist?" I bragged. "She played Fur Elise with so much skill I was wondering if SHE was the one who wrote it instead of Beethoven."

"Oh come on, Death Bear. I wasn't THAT good. I have played it better. I guess I get it from my mom," Ariadne said modestly.

Percy laughed. Sally called us to dinner pretty soon after that, then we went to bed. I had a pretty peaceful night, nothing at all like all those dream visions I had. I was grateful for that. But I DID dream about Bianca.

_*dream*_

_I was on a beach with my mom and dad. Bianca and I were playing near the ocean but since we weren't the best swimmers, we didn't venture out very far. I leaned down and got some saltwater in my hands and splashed Bianca, who proceeded to get sand and throw it at me._

"_Ha, Bianca this is fun!" I laughed. "Want to build a sand castle?"_

_She nodded and got some sand. I got water and we started building our castle. It turned out okay, but looking back, I could've done better. Mom was sitting with Dad, and we were spending the whole day there. I missed those days._

_*End of dream*_

I woke up to Ariadne shaking me and telling me we were going to be late for school. I groaned and rolled over. That was a bad move. Ariadne just decided to lie down across my back instead of yelling my name.

I was muffled when I said, "Get. Off. Of. Me!"

"Only if you promise to get up!" She laughed.

I mumbled something about getting up if she would get off me, and she obliged. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Ariadne had set out some clothes for me to wear. She left a pair of black denim jeans, a jet black T-shirt, and a black hoodie.

After I put the clothes on, I went to breakfast. Ariadne was wearing black skinny jeans, a green V-neck, and my hoodie that I gave her. She had on knee-high boots. Percy had on some navy blue jeans, a blue T-shirt, and blue converse.

Sally smiled and handed me a plate of blue pancakes. I smiled as I watched everybody dig in. I tried them, and immediately loved them. I could see why Percy bragged about these. I saw Ariadne look at her phone and swallow the last bite of her pancakes.

"It's time to leave guys! Let's go!" Ariadne cried as she stood up. "Thanks for breakfast Sally!"

"You're welcome dear, see you all after school!" Sally called as we left.

We ran to the school, since Percy was close enough. It was just when he needed to go to Ariadne's house that he took the bus. We went inside and Percy went to his homeroom. Ariadne and I went to the office to get my schedule.

"Hi, I need a schedule for Nico di Angelo," Ariadne said it kind of like a question.

The office lady looked at us over her glasses, and quickly found my file. She pulled out a schedule and went back to work. I looked at my schedule.

_Goode High School schedule for: Nico di Angelo_

_1__st__ hour: Math, Ms. Koran 8:00-9:00_

_2__nd__ hour: Theater, Ms. Johnson and Mr. Kerr 9:00-10:00_

_3__rd__ hour: Ancient Greek, Mr. Cain 10:00-11:00_

_4__th__ hour: Concert Choir, Mr. Herron 11:00-12:00_

_Lunch 12:00-1:00_

_5__th__ hour: Science, Mr. Haley 1:00-2:00_

_6__th__ hour: Reading/ELA, Mr. Blofis 2:00-3:00_

_7__th__ hour: Show Choir, Mr. Herron 3:00-4:00_

_Release_

"Yes, we have the exact same schedule! Now there will be no boys hitting on me!" Ariadne squealed.

I laughed. If any guy hit on her even after she said no, I would introduce his face to my fist. Nobody would hit on MY girlfriend.

**A/N: OK how did you like it? I am SO sorry this is posted at 2:46AM it's just my only chance to write anything. R&R as always! Thanks! Give me ideas! What should this creep's name be that always hits on Ariadne? What do you think Nico should do to him? Should Nico and Ariadne sing a duet in Show Choir? I want answers!**


	29. Chapter 28 First day of school part 2

**A/N: How did everybody like that chapter? I am going to continue First Day of School here. I really like this story. I KNOW I have sad that a lot, but it's true. ;D So, does everybody like the story so far? I decided to name the kid myself, so no need for that one. I ALSO decided all the other answers, but should I change it from Percy and Will to Percy and Nico? Eh, I guess I should. Will is not a big part anymore…**

Nico's POV:

We got a pass and headed to math, which was apparently our homeroom. Ariadne and I walked in the room, where we earned stares from everybody. Ms. Koran took our passes and told us to find a seat. There were two left in the back, side by side. I took my beautiful girlfriend's hand and led her to the back. That move earned me a few glares from the girls, but I ignored them.

"Now, class, as I was saying before Ms. Karter and her friend, what's your name young man?" Ms. Koran called.

"Nico di Angelo, ma'am," I said nervously

"Ah, yes. Before they walked in _without knocking first,_ today we are going to review the Pythagorean Theorem…" I zoned out after that.

When the bell rang, there was a paper on my desk that said: Homework Due Thursday 

I didn't remember anything the teacher said, so I was really confused as to why there were a bunch of triangles on my paper. I was about to leave it there when Ariadne picked it up and shoved it in my bag.

"Come on, it's time for theater class! Let's go!" Ariadne said excitedly. "Since we have all our classes together, I can show you around the school."

I nodded as she pulled me through the hallways, outside, into another building, and into a room with everything painted black except the lights. I'm sure I could've stood there for an hour admiring how the room matched me, but Ariadne dragged me over to a male teacher, Mr. Kerr I guessed.

"Mr. Kerr, this is your new student. Nico, this is Mr. Kerr," Ariadne introduced us.

Mr. Kerr smiled at me, and told me what we were doing in this class. I saw a woman walk over to us and introduce herself.

"I'm Ms. Johnson. You must be Nico di Angelo, my newest student. Welcome to the theater!" she drawled, with a fake accent on the last sentence.

After they walked away, Ariadne showed me where we were supposed to put our things. She was about to take me onstage with everybody else when a buff kid who was probably a jock walked up to Ariadne.

"Hey babe. What are you doing with the new kid? He's so lame, trying to look all emo," the kid tried to flirt.

"Go AWAY Bryce. I told you I'm not interested. And the new kid happens to be my BOYFRIEND," Ariadne snapped. "And do NOT call me babe again or I swear I will do a lot worse than yell at you."

Bryce smirked, and shoved me away from her. Ariadne shot me a look that was either _help!_ Or _are you all right?_

I was about to punch him when I got control of my anger. Bryce deserved it, but not in front of everyone. Then I saw what he was trying to do. Bryce had Ariadne pinned against the wall, and was leaning in to kiss her. She was trying to avoid it, but she couldn't get out. The best she could do was move her head to avoid lip contact.

"Hey! Get off my girlfriend!" I yelled. "She doesn't want to kiss you, so just leave her alone!"

That distracted Bryce long enough for Ariadne so get out of his grip. Ariadne hid behind me and buried her face in my neck. I gritted my teeth and balled my fists.

"Come on, what do you SEE in this kid? Can't you see that I'M much better than him?" Bryce challenged. "Just leave him and come to me."

That was the last straw. I punched Bryce in the mouth. He reeled back and clutched his bleeding mouth, while I turned around and held Ariadne in my arms. She was trembling, and her shoulders were shaking up and down.

"What's going on here?" Ms. Johnson asked after making sure Bryce was okay.

"That new kid PUNCHED me for no reason!" Bryce yelled.

"You were forcing my girlfriend to kiss you! I HAD a reason!" I yelled back.

"Calm down! Now who is your girlfriend Mr. di Angelo?" Ms. Johnson asked.

I had let Ariadne out of my grip so she could go get a drink, so nobody knew we were dating. I took a deep breath.

"My girlfriend is Ariadne Karter. She had already said no to Bryce when he tried to hit on her, but he was practically SEDUCING her!" I didn't mean to yell, but my anger got the best of me again.

"All right, well can you tell me where Ms. Karter is at the moment?" Mr. Kerr said, ignoring my yelling.

I nodded. "She went to get a drink, because Bryce here scarred her for life."

Just then Ariadne walked in with red eyes. She was still sniffling, and my expression softened as I walked over to comfort her. She leaned into me, letting me walk her over to the teachers. I saw another tear trail down her cheek, but I wiped it away.

"Can you tell us what Mr. Anderson was doing to you, honey?" Ms. Johnson whispered.

She nodded and took a shaky breath. "W-well, I was showing my boyfriend around the stage when B-Bryce started insulting Nico. I told him to back off, but he just pushed Nico away and pinned me to the wall." She took another shaky breath before continuing. "He was trying t-to kiss me. I tried to get out of his grip, but he was t-too strong. He was about an inch away from me before Nico distracted him so I could get away. Th-that's when Nico punched him in the mouth. At that point I was crying, and needed to be held. Nico convinced me to go get a drink, and here we are right now."

Everybody looked at Bryce, who was slowly backing away. The rest of the class surrounded him. The teachers made their way to the middle and started telling him how he should be ashamed and that he would be going to the office to discuss punishments.

Ariadne's POV:

I couldn't believe that jerk tried to kiss me. Luckily Nico rescued me in time. I probably looked helpless and weak now that I had cried in school. That must be my fatal flaw. I try to look tough, but I can't handle everything on my own. I try to be somebody I'm not, and that can hurt me.

The class went by pretty fast, but people kept asking me if I was okay, and it was starting to annoy me. I TOLD them I wasn't helpless and that I was fine, but they didn't believe me. The teachers let me sit out, but I wanted to participate. I at least came up with ideas for improve scenes, which I told Nico and he started. He was actually pretty good. I guess the ADHD gave us the confidence we needed, and he just happened to be a good actor.

At the end of Nico's last scene, the bell rang. Nico and I got our things and headed off to Ancient Greek. Mr. Cain was pretty cool, so he would be happy to have another student. Nico and I practically RAN all the way to Greek, so we were the first ones there. I was Mr. Cain's star student, and I had a feeling Nico soon would be too. Mr. Cain was just opening his doors when we arrived.

"Hey Mr. Cain, this is Nico! He is a new student, and I am showing him around since we have the same schedules. He is pretty good with the Greek language," I introduced, my sad mood gone.

Nico blushed, and Mr. Cain smiled. He gave Nico a Greek language textbook and let the other students in.

"You are going to fit in just fine. Don't' worry," I assured Nico.

He smiled, and we sat down in the front row. After everybody else got here, including Percy, Mr. Cain started class. Percy, Nico, and I raised our hands the most. When we got to the book we had planned to start reading while I was gone, I volunteered to start reading.

Πηγαίνω πλεύσης με εκρηκτικά "I Go Cruising with Explosives," I started.

Το τέλος του κόσμου ξεκίνησαν όταν ένας Πήγασος προσγειώθηκε στο καπό του αυτοκινήτου μου. "The end of the world started when a Pegasus landed on the hood of my car…" I kept reading, but Nico's eyes widened when he started reading this book.

Μέχρι τότε, είχα ένα μεγάλο απόγευμα. Τεχνικά εγώ δεν έπρεπε να την οδήγηση, γιατί δενθα μετέτρεπε δεκαέξι για άλλη μια εβδομάδα, αλλά η μαμά μου και πατριός μου, ο Παύλος, έγινε φίλος Rachel μου και εμένα σε αυτό ιδιωτική παραλία στην ακτή της Νότιας,και ο Παύλος ας δανειστούν Το Prius του για μια σύντομη περιστροφή. "Up until then, I was having a great afternoon. Technically I wasn't supposed to be driving because I wouldn't turn sixteen for another week, but my mom and my stepdad, Paul, took my friend Rachel and me to this private stretch of beach on South Shore, and Paul let us borrow his Prius for a short spin," I read, and by the end of the chapter, I thought Nico was going to explode.

I understood why though. Paul was in this story, as was his Prius, Percy's pegasus, Blackjack, and Rachel Dare, the Oracle. This was obviously the story from last summer, when Percy had defeated Kronos. I didn't know somebody had made a book out of it, much less translated it into Ancient Greek.

When the bell rang, Percy stopped us at the door. He waited until everybody had left, and started asking questions.

"Where did they get that story? How do they now about us?" Percy asked, seeming to think somebody at this school had something to do with it.

I shrugged, and told Percy we would see him at lunch. I didn't want to be late for choir. The music room was near the theater, so it took us a bit to get there, but we stepped in as the bell was ringing.

**A/N: I didn't know what else to do with the book, so I just grabbed The Last Olympian and translated it into Ancient Greek. But I used Google Translate, LOL. R&R thanks!**


	30. Chapter 29 First day of school part 3

**A/N: I love getting reviews. In reply to reidreadsbooks, you'll see! Just wait. This is the FIRST choir class, but I will hopefully get through the day with this chapter.**

Ariadne's POV:

I introduced Nico to Mr. Herron. Nico seemed nervous, but I helped him out with everything. I learn fast, and am pretty good at teaching others about music. When Mr. Herron asked for a volunteer to play the melody, my hand shot up in the air almost involuntarily.

"All right, since nobody else wants to try, Ariadne, some on up," Mr. Herron smiled.

I blushed, and walked up to the piano. The song I was playing was called "Would You" and it was in Singin' in the Rain. It was a solo, but we were going to make it be a duet somehow.

I started singing along with it, but I didn't realize it.

_He holds her in his arms.  
>Would you? Would you?<br>He tells her of her charms.  
>Would you? Would you?<br>They met as you and I,  
>And they were only friends.<br>But before the story ends..._

_He'll kiss her with a sigh.  
>Would you? Would you?<br>And if the girl were I  
>Would you? Would you?<br>And would you dare to say,  
>'Let's do the same as they.'?<br>I Would. Would you?_

_And would you dare to say,  
>'Let's do the same as they.'?<br>I Would. Would you?_

It was a short song, but a very pretty one. I had it memorized after I saw the movie. I finished singing, and everyone was gaping except Nico, who was smiling proudly. The whole class started clapping, and one student had even recorded a video.

Mr. Herron smiled and said, "That's our newest song, called Would You, and it was in Singin' in the Rain."

"That chick is good! Why hasn't she ever sang like that before?" one of the popular girls said.

I blushed. "There hasn't been an opportunity for me to sing alone; at least, not here."

One of the guys waggled his eyebrows at me, and I blushed. Luckily, Nico didn't notice the guy. We didn't want another incident.

After I sat down with Nico, our hands interlacing, Mr. Herron asked if anybody wanted to sing it with me. I subconsciously looked at Nico, and Mr. Herron saw that. He waved Nico and me up to the front, and I had to start playing it again. Nico was going to sing with me when I said the "Would you, would you?" every time and, "Let's do the same as they. I would, would you?"

He had a really good voice, and that surprised some people. We sounded great together. He looked like he enjoyed singing the song, but the girl looked jealous that I was up there with him. As soon as we finished and I played the last note, the room erupted with applause.

"That was beautiful! You two are going to be the ones dueting this song!" Mr. Herron announced.

Just then the bell rang. It was time for lunch, but Mr. Herron kept Nico and I back to talk to us. Apparently he had some important question.

"Ariadne, Nico, would you be fine if I took a video of you two singing together and put it online?" Mr. Herron asked.

My eyes widened, and I nodded. "Of course! You know, my mother was a good singer too, but she never got her chance at fame because she died while giving birth to me."

"I see, and Mr. di Angelo? Would you be okay with people hearing you sing?" Mr. Herron inquired.

Nico shrugged. Mr. Herron took that as a 'yes' and motioned for us to come to the speakers. He started playing "Don't You Forget about Me" by the Breakfast Club.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhh..._

_Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out and_

_Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Will you stand above me?_

_Look my way, never love me_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down_

_Will you recognize me?_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhhh..._

_Don't you try to pretend._

_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_

_I won't harm you or touch your defenses_

_Vanity and security_

_Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I'll put us back together at heart, baby_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_When you walk away_

_Or will you walk away?_

_Will you walk on by?_

_Come on - call my name_

_Will you call my name?_

_I say:_

_La la la..._

I knew this song, and Nico came in at the parts he knew, and Mr. Herron got it all on tape. He smiled and let us go to lunch.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" I said as we ran to lunch.

"Sure, but right now, I'm hungry!" Nico replied breathlessly.

"Well, we're here. Let's grab some food and find Percy," I said.

They were serving hot dogs and chili dogs, so I bought an extra for Nico since he didn't have any money in his account yet. When we finally found Percy sitting with some kids on the swim team, we had walked around like idiots for ten minutes.

"Hey Percy, how was your morning?" Nico said as he sat down next to Percy.

"Pretty good, yours?" Percy replied with a mouthful of food.

"It started out okay, but then in second period, some idiot tried to SEDUCE Ariadne. Luckily, I punched him in the mouth," Nico said bitterly.

Percy's eyes got wide, and he got a furious expression on his face. "WHO DID THIS?"

I took a deep breath before I could say his name. "Bryce Anderson. It was Bryce Anderson."

"I should've known. He has always been after girls. Most of them don't resist, so he doesn't know how to handle when they DO," Percy muttered. "What EXACTLY did he say?"

"He called me babe, and was insulting Nico. He then tried to make himself look innocent, but Nico gave them the reason in one sentence, and then I had to explain what happened from my point of view," I said. "The rest of the day was fine though. Did you know that Nico can sing?"

Percy's jaw dropped. Nico rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat his lunch. I don't know why they give us an hour, since it only takes about ten minutes, but they let you go do whatever you want when you are done.

"Want to go swimming when we are all done eating?" I offered. "Don't worry, I have a swimsuit in my locker and I'm sure Nico can borrow one of your swimsuits Percy."

Percy grinned and Nico crossed his arms and pouted. "If I had known we were going swimming I would've brought a swimsuit."

"It's okay. If you don't want to go swimming, we can always just go to the music room again," I grinned. "Percy, you have GOT to hear Nico sing. He is AMAZING!"

"All right, just let me finish my food and we will go listen to Nico and you sing," Percy laughed.

Nico raised an eyebrow in response. I shrugged and acted nonchalant about it, but I had the perfect song picked out.

Nico's POV:  
>Ariadne wanted us to sing AGAIN! I could see in her eyes that she had everything all planned out. I wondered what song she had all planned out.<p>

We got a pass to go to the music room, and we headed off with still forty minutes until the bell was supposed to ring. By the time we got there, Ariadne was bouncing with excitement. She really wanted to show Percy how well I sang.

"Mr. Herron, I'm back with Nico and Percy! Can we use your speakers and CDs?" Ariadne called.

I heard a faint yes come from somewhere, so I headed over that way. I saw Ariadne look through a lot of CDs before she studied one and popped it in. She pressed the ski[p button until we were on track 6, and Baby, It's Cold Outside started playing.

(The words not in parenthesis or with word both in from of it is Ariadne, words in the parenthesis are Nico's parts.)

_I really can't stay  
>(but baby it's cold outside)<br>I've got to go away  
>(but baby it's cold outside)<br>This evening has been  
>(been hoping that you'd drop in)<br>So very nice  
>(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)<br>My mother will start worry  
>(beautiful what's your hurry)<br>My father will be pacing the floor  
>(listen to the fireplace roar)<br>So really I'd better scurry  
>(beautiful please don't hurry)<br>but maybe just a half a drink more  
>(put some records on while I pour)<br>the neighbors might faint  
>(baby it's bad out there)<br>say what's in this drink  
>(no cabs to be had out there)<br>I wish I knew how  
>(your eyes are like starlight now)<br>to break this spell  
>(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)<br>I ought to say "no, no, no sir"  
>(mind if I move in closer)<br>at least I'm gonna say that I tried  
>(what's the sense in hurtin' my pride)<br>I really can't stay  
>(oh baby don't hold out)<em>

_both: baby it's cold outside_

_I simply must go  
>(but baby it's cold outside)<br>the answer is no  
>(but baby it's cold outside)<br>your welcome has been  
>(how lucky that you dropped in)<br>so nice and warm  
>(look out the window at that storm)<br>my sister will be suspicious  
>(gosh your lips look delicious)<br>my brother will be there at the door  
>(waves upon the tropical shore)<br>my maiden aunts mind is vicious  
>(gosh your lips are delicious)<br>but maybe just a cigarette more  
>(never such a blizzard before)<br>I've gotta get home  
>(but baby you'd freeze out there)<br>say lend me a coat  
>(it's up to your knees out there)<br>you've really been grand  
>(I thrill when you touch my hand)<br>but don't you see?  
>(How can you do this thing to me?)<br>There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
>(think of my lifelong sorrow)<br>at least there will be plenty implied  
>(if you got pneumonia and died)<br>I really can't stay  
>(get over that old out)<em>

_both: ah, but it's cold outside._

I sang this like it had been rehearsed, even though all I did was listen to the song once before. Ariadne sounded just like the girl who really sang it, but I couldn't get as low as the guy in the song. Percy still clapped, making Ariadne blush. There was still a half hour left, so we decided to wander around the school. Unfortunately, somebody ELSE did too.

"What are you doing here?" Percy growled. "If you TOUCH my sister EVER again, you will get a LOT more than a punch to the mouth. That's a promise…"

**A/N: Who is it? Review who you think it is! *cue evil music***

**Nico: That boy better watch out!**

**Percy: Yeah, if he touches my sister, he is going to get beat up.**

**Ariadne: Guys, you don't have to defend me!**

**Nico and Percy together: YES WE DO!**

**Ariadne: Sorry…**

**Me: WELL, let's leave it at that before the mystery person's identity is revealed…**


	31. Chapter 30 First day of school last part

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated! I have had SO MUCH homework it's not even funny. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! *gasps* I just looked at my reviews. I GOT A NEW REVIEWER!**

**Artemis-girl123: thank you! I love your profile picture!**

Percy's POV:

I don't know what HE was doing here but after I heard what he did to Ariadne, I was ready to run him through with my sword, even though he was just a mortal.

"I just decided to wander around the school. Are you threatening me?" Bryce Anderson snapped.

"L-Leave us alone, Bryce. We don't want any trouble," Ariadne whimpered from behind Nico, who was looking at Bryce with pure hatred.

"We don't want any trouble," Bryce mimicked. "Isn't that cute? I think you all should keep a low profile for the next few days, because if you don't, I'll, I'll… I would-"

"Would you come with us Bryce? I want to tell you something," Ariadne said as her courage started building.

Bryce smirked and replied, "What? Are you going to dump that lame boyfriend of yours?"

"Nope. Just come with us. I have a special song picked out JUST for you," Ariadne said evilly.

He shrugged and followed as Ariadne led us to a courtyard. She took out her iPod and started playing a song I recognized from a TV show. I think the song was called "Take a Hint."

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
>I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right<br>I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
>But it always seems to bite me in the –<em>

_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
>You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not<br>You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
>And that is when it started going south<br>Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La….  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La…._

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
>You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop<br>And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
>You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<br>Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La….  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>La, La, La…._

_What about "no" don't you get  
>So go and tell your friends<br>I'm not really interested  
>It's about time that you're leavin'<br>I'm gonna count to three and  
>Open my eyes and<br>You'll be gone_

_One.  
>Get your hands off my—<br>Two.  
>Or I'll punch you in the—<br>Three.  
>Stop your staring at my—<br>Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>I am not your missing link  
>Let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint.<em>

Bryce just stood there with this idiotic look on his face. It wasn't until the end of the song that he realized it was directed towards him.

"Why do I need to take a hint?" Bryce stupidly asked.

Ariadne gritted her teeth before finally answering, "Because, you need to understand that I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU! You need to LEAVE ME ALONE! I always told you no when you tried to hit on me. You got punched in the mouth when you tried to kiss me. WHAT ELSE COULD I SAY? Writing 'I'm not interested' on my forehead would have been LESS obvious!"

An expression of shock and anger spread across Bryce's face before he stormed away. When we went inside the building, the bell had just rung. Ariadne grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him to class.

I headed to swimming class, which went by pretty quickly. My next class, which was with Ariadne and Nico, was reading/ELA with Paul. I had to call him Mr. Blofis during school hours though.

"Hey guys. How was class?" I asked.

"Boring. We talked about symbolic relationships," Nico yawned.

"SYMBIOTIC, not symbolic. But I agree. It was VERY boring," Ariadne corrected. "Good thing spring break is just a couple of weeks away."

I nodded, and we headed inside. Paul, I mean Mr. Blofis, smiled at us. We never had assigned seats in this class, so the three of us sat together. As the other students filed in, I noticed a kid with a limp, hat, and baggy jeans come in. He was walking with a girl who had golden blonde hair, a great tan, and sky blue eyes.

"Hey," I nudged Ariadne. "Look over at those two students. I bet that's one of our protectors, and he is walking with a girl who looks like a future Apollo camper."

Ariadne looked to where I was pointing, nodded, and continued whatever it was she was doing. I did the same with Nico, who was busy writing things in Ancient Greek on his shirt with a black sharpie. The protector, obviously one with a great nose, looked our way with wide eyes. I smiled and waved, while he came and sat next to us, along with his friend.

"Hey. Can I help you?" Nico asked.

"Uh, n-no, I was just-" the satyr was cut off.

"It's okay, do you want to sit with us?" Ariadne glared at Nico.

"Sure! Come ON Jace!" the girl said, with the natural cheer all Apollo campers had.

"Okay, okay. Just a second, Karalee. Let me go get my things," the satyr, whose name was Jace told Karalee.

She gave him a blinding white smile, and saved his seat. Really what she did was move whoever sat there off the chair and told them the seat was taken. She did this until Jace came back with both of their backpacks. Hers was yellow and decorated with music notes, guitar key chains, microphone key chains, miniature bows and arrows, and little sun stickers. Jace's backpack was just a regular Jansport backpack.

After Paul began class, I started looking around the room. He had put up a new poster. It said "The only way of finding LIMITATIONS is by going beyond them." Really inspirational.

The bell shook me out of my thoughts. Seventh period went by really fast, at least for me.

Ariadne's POV:

Percy was staring at a poster for the whole hour. It probably didn't seem like it because he was trying to figure out what it said no doubt. As for me, I was trying to read along with everybody else, but all the letters were floating around the page and going backwards. It gave me a headache, so I eventually just passed notes in Greek with Nico.

_Hey. I'm bored. R U bored?_

_Yeah. Looks like Percy got distracted._

_I see that. What about Jace and Karalee?_

_IDK. They seem to be paying attention pretty good. Why can't I do that?_

_Whatever Nico. It's almost time to go anyway. We have five minutes._

_OK. So, what do we do now? Act like we were paying attention?_

_Yes._

…

After that, the bell rang. Percy blinked, and left for whatever his seventh hour class was. I took Nico back to the music room, where we were learning a new dance to go with our new song. We were singing "You Can't Stop the Beat" from Hairspray. We spent most of the class dancing, but we got about twenty minutes to chat, so I introduced Nico and Tyler.

"Hey Tyler, I want you to meet somebody!" I called.

Tyler, a tall boy with messy reddish-brown hair came over and said, "Hey Ariadne, welcome back! Who's this?"

"This is Nico di Angelo, my boyfriend," I bragged. "He is a really great guy once you get to know him."

Nico gave a slight nod, and put his arm around me. For the rest of class we chatted, and then Nico and I went to find Percy and go to his house/apartment.

**A/N: Sorry the ending is rushed! I had to do it in five minutes… ugh anyway, R&R!**


	32. Chapter 31 Rehearsal after school

**A/N: Hey everybody! Glad you liked last chapter. Okay, I have a challenge for all of my registered readers. I want you to review this chapter, **_**every single one**_** of my readers. If you do that, I promise my next update will be longer than the rest of my chapters. I also just noticed a little mistake in my story, which I may or may not have mentioned before. All the characters are the same age, even though Nico is supposed to be 12 or 13. I want you to know, I took that into consideration, and though I'm not going to fix it, I know that I changed a lot of the story.**

Nico's POV:

Tyler was really nice. He seemed to get along with everybody, even me. Still, I didn't let Ariadne out of my grip. She was mine, and nobody was going to change that. When the bell rang, Ariadne waved her goodbye to Tyler before going to find Percy. We decided to wait at the front doors until he came out.

"So, what did you think of Tyler?" Ariadne asked me.

"He's nice, a little outgoing, but so are we," I answered, still looking around for Percy.

"That's good. I didn't know what to expect. I was prepared for you to be jealous, but I guess I didn't need to worry," she smiled.

Then I saw Percy. I grabbed Ariadne's hand and pulled her to him. He smiled at us, and showed us the way back to the apartment. I was willing to shadow travel them back, but Percy insisted that we walk so we know the way, in case we ever left at different times.

As soon as we got to the apartment, Percy got the key from a plastic plant and opened the door, replacing the key after he got it unlocked. Now I knew where to find the keys.

"Mom! We're home from school!" Percy called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Sally called back.

We went to the kitchen to do our homework. We all had math homework, but we couldn't do much about that because of our dyslexia confusing all the numbers. We gave up after an hour of working and having only gotten a few problems done.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's practice for show choir! Don't worry about forgetting the words or steps. I can help you with that," Ariadne all but yelled in my ear.

"Okay, okay. Come on Percy. I want you to see this too. If you want to come too, Sally, you can. I would be glad to practice in front of an audience," I said.

They nodded and followed us into the living room area. Luckily, I remembered the words to the song we were doing. Ariadne started playing it and when it was time to start singing, we sang like we never had before.

You can't stop an avalanche  
>As it races down the hill<br>You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
>But ya know you never will<br>And you can try to stop my dancin' feet

But i just cannot stand still  
>Cause the world keeps spinnin'<br>Round and round  
>And my heart's keeping time<br>To the speed of sound  
>I was lost til i heard the drums<br>Then i found my way 

Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since this old world began  
>A woman found out if she shook it<br>She could shake up a man  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>The best that i can today

'Cause you can't stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the sun in the sky  
>You can wonder if you wanna<br>But i never ask why

And if you try to hold me down  
>I'm gonna spit in your eye and say<br>That you can't stop the beat! 

You can't stop a river  
>As it rushes to the sea<p>

You can try and stop the hands of time  
>But ya know it just can't be<p>

And if they try to stop us,  
>I'll call the N Double A C P<br>Cause the world keeps spinning  
>Round and 'round<br>And my heart's keeping time  
>To the speed of sound<br>I was lost til i heard the drums  
>Then i found my way<p>

Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light  
>A man and woman liked to shake it<br>On a Saturday night  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>With all my might today

'Cause you can't stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the rain from above  
>You can try to stop the paradise<br>We're dreamin' of  
>But you cannot stop the rhythm<br>Of two hearts in love to stay  
>Cause you can't stop the beat!<p>

You can't stop my happiness  
>'Cause i like the way i am<br>And you just can't stop my knife and fork  
>When i see a Christmas ham<br>so if you don't like the way i look  
>Well, i just don't give a damn!<br>'Cause the world keeps spinning  
>Round and 'round<br>and my heart's keeping time  
>to the speed of sound<br>I was lost til i heard the drums  
>Then i found my way <p>

'Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since this old world began  
>A woman found out if she shook it<br>She could shake up a man  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>The best that i can today

Cause you can't stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the sun in the sky  
>You can wonder if you wanna<br>But i never ask why  
>And if you try to hold me down<br>I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
>That you can't stop the beat!<p>

Oh oh oh  
>you can't stop today<br>as it comes speeding down the track  
>Child, yesterday is hist'ry<br>and it's never coming back

'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day

And it don't know white from black

Yeah!

'Cause the world keeps spinning  
>'Round and 'round<br>And my heart's keeping time  
>To the speed of sound<br>I was lost til i heard the drums  
>Then i found my way<br>'Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light  
>A man and woman liked to shake it<br>On a Saturday night  
>And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it<br>With all my might today  
>'Cause you can't stop<br>The motion of the ocean  
>Or the rain from above<br>They can try to stop this paradise  
>We're dreaming of<br>But you cannot stop the rhythm  
>Of two hearts in love to stay<br>You can't stop the beat!

Aah, aah, aah  
>Aah, aah, aah<br>Aah, aah, aah

You can't stop the beat  
>Ever since we first saw the sun<br>It seems van tussle girls are always tryin'  
>Please someone<br>But now we're gonna shake and shimmy  
>And just have some fun today<p>

And you can't stop  
>The motion of the ocean<br>Or the rain from above  
>You can try to stop the paradise<br>We're dreaming of  
>But you cannot stop the rhythm<br>Of two hearts in love to stay  
>'Cause you can't stop the beat<br>You can't stop the beat!  
>You can't stop the beat!<br>You can't stop the beat!  
>You can't stop the beat!<p>

We did the whole dance easily, and Sally was surprised that I could sing so well. I was breathing hard by the end of the dance, but I was smiling too.

Percy's POV:

When Nico and Ariadne started singing together, I saw my mother's jaw drop. Nico was a really good singer for a son of Hades. I think Ariadne's mom was a daughter of Apollo, so at least we know where she got all HER musical talent.

"Hey Ariadne, was your mother a demigod?" I asked.

"I don't know. Her name was Jenny Karter, so maybe. Does the name sound familiar?" she replied.

I shook my head. She was before my time. I asked if she wanted to call Apollo through IM and she accepted.

After we made a rainbow, I said, "O Iris, accept my offering. Show me Apollo on Olympus."

An image of Apollo eating ambrosia on a stick appeared in the misty rainbow. He didn't notice us.

"Hey Apollo, we have a question!" I yelled into the screen.

"Oh, hey Percy, hey Ariadne. What do you need?" Apollo smiled.

"Did you have a kid named Jenny Karter?" Ariadne said.

Apollo thought for a moment. "Yes, why?"

"That's my mother, which makes YOU my grandfather," Ariadne smirked as she said it.

"I see, well is that all you need?" Apollo said, taking another bite out of his ambrosia-kabob.

I nodded, and cut off the connection. "Well, that explains YOUR musical talent, but what about Nico's?"

"Maybe he was blessed by Apollo," Ariadne guessed.

I nodded, and headed back to where Nico was sitting.


	33. Chapter 32 Tao NYC part 1

**A/N: Okay, I'm still not getting reviews except from reidreadsbooks! COME ON PEOPLE! If you can read the story, then you can take a few minutes to type a review and click the submit feedback/review button. All I am asking is to write something like, "Good job on this chapter." Or, "Keep updating, I like it!" or something like that! It's not that hard! I do it all the time. Also, I want you to start reading the author's notes. Seriously, what's the point in reading the chapter and when you review, asking questions that were answered in the A/Ns? That's why I put them! Okay, I'm done ranting. ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Percy's POV:

I decided to talk to Apollo next time I saw him, because it seemed pointless to say we were done, but then call him back thirty seconds later.

Nico was sitting on the couch, his head leaning on the back so he was looking at us upside down. Ariadne leaned over his face and gave him an upside-down kiss, then walked around to sit next to Nico. I sat on the other side of Nico, since he conveniently decided to sit right in the middle.

"Nico, why are you sitting like that?" I asked.

No answer. I tried again, but then realized his eyes were closed.

"NICO! Wake up!" Ariadne yelled into his ear.

"AAHH! I'm up, I'm up!" Nico shouted.

"Tired, death boy?" I taunted.

He glared at me, and cuddled with Ariadne, meaning he stretched out to that his head was on Ariadne's lap and his feet were on my lap. I pushed his feet off my lap and moved to a chair. Nico proceeded to stretch his sock feet onto the rest of the couch, with his head on Ariadne's lap, looking up at her.

"And WHO gave you permission to put your head on my lap?" Ariadne teased.

"I did. You got a problem with that, Bright Eyes?" Nico smirked.

"Only the fact that it's backwards," She laughed.

"What?"

"Oh, usually the girl is on the guy's lap, not the other way around, not that I don't love that about you Death Bear," Ariadne whispered.

"Oh, well do you like this?" Nico tickled Ariadne's stomach.

She burst into a fit of giggles. "Stop it! That tickles!"

"Oh yeah, you like that? How about when I do this?" Nico sat up and kissed her neck, and started moving towards her lips.

I decided to be the mature one and step in. "Ew! Guys, GET A ROOM! That's just GROSS! Gods, we are in a living room!"

"Oh don't act so innocent! We all know you do the same thing with ANNABETH!" Nico grinned evilly.

I'm sure my face was redder than a tomato at that point, I was blushing so hard. It was true, and they all knew it. I still made them stop though.

"Seriously though, can't you guys make out in my bedroom or the closet?" I begged.

"WHY would we make out in the closet?" Nico asked, but then he got a mischievous grin on his face. "I know where we can go to be in private."

Ariadne's eyes lit up. "Where?"

"The shadows!" Nico exclaimed.

"Uh, how would we do that?" Ariadne confusedly asked.

"I'll show you," Nico grinned.

Then they disappeared into the shadows for a long time. I sat there waiting for them to come out. They took a good fifteen minutes before Nico finally brought her back and collapsed onto the couch.

Ariadne stood there, shivering and said, "Th-that was f-fun, b-but the sh-shadows are c-c-cold!"

Nico grinned sheepishly and apologized, patting the seat next to him so he could warm her up. She sat down next to him, with me on her other side. Nico was hugging her protectively and I was just sitting there to make sure they didn't go further than hugs.

"So, what did you do in the shadows?" I pressed them for information.

"We just kissed, that's all," Ariadne hurriedly said.

"Oh you JUST kissed? The look on your face says otherwise," I smirked.

Nico nodded and stammered, "Y-yeah. We were just kissing, nothing m-more."

"Uh-huh, well whatever. It's almost time to go. We're eating out tonight," I said, rolling my eyes at Nico's nervousness.

"Oh, we are? Where are we going to eat?" Ariadne asked, her eyes lighting up. "Is it a nice restaurant?"

"Yeah, it's a place called Tao NYC and it's an Asian food restaurant. Paul said it's really good," I grinned. "So as long as you like Chinese food, you're good."

"Okay!" Nico and Ariadne chorused together.

Ariadne's POV:

I was glad we were going to a Chinese restaurant instead of a sushi restaurant. Fish when it's cooked is bad enough, but raw fish is the worst. At least I like Chinese food.

Sally walked in from her bedroom and told us to get ready to go, and that we were leaving in fifteen minutes. "That means to at least TRY to brush your hair, and put on some nice clothes."

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Percy surrendered as he headed to his room. "Gods, that never gets old."

"Ariadne, I will have to trust you to make Nico look like a gentleman," Sally said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am. I'm going to make sure he looks like he belongs in a nice restaurant," I laughed.

*line break, five minutes later while in the guest room*

"Aww! Do I have to wear THAT?" Nico whined as I put on my eye shadow.

I rolled my eyes, and answered, "YES, now just put it on please! I'd like to try to fix your hair after I do mine…"

"Fine, but you better not slick it back or anything drastic like that!" Nico complained.

"Don't worry! Gods, you are picky," I laughed as I finished putting on my eyeliner and then lip gloss.

As soon as I finished putting on my lip gloss, I turned around to see Nico shirtless. My eyes widened and I blushed. I didn't turn away though. He had abs.

"See anything you like?" Nico joked.

"I was just- um, I was just going to fix your hair, but I see you aren't ready yet. I'll just go fix my hair now," I stammered. "Sorry."

"No, it's all right. I'm putting on a shirt right now, see?" Nico said gently, reaching out to pull me back at the same time he grabbed a shirt.

When I turned around, he had a shirt on and was about to tuck it in when I stopped him. "You don't need to tuck your shirt in. We aren't going to a REALLY REALLY first class fancy place."

I grabbed a brush and started brushing his hair for him. I kind of brushed it to the right side, tried the left, but then decided to just brush it over his forehead. His hair was the best looking that way.

I started brushing my hair after I put on my dress. I had a curling iron that you didn't have to plug in. you wrapped your hair around it and put your hands on it and it curled. I had Nico do the back of my hair, and then I put on my high heels. Nico and I linked arms and went into the living room, where I noticed it had been exactly fifteen minutes.

Sally smiled and said, "Very nice, you two. Ariadne, I LOVE your hair! I also love what you did with Nico."

"Yeah, he almost tucked in his shirt, but I thought it looked better un-tucked," I said, not mentioning the fact that I saw Nico without his shirt on…

Percy walked out as I was saying this, and my jaw dropped. "Wow, brother. I didn't know you could dress like that. I like it!"

Percy gave me his crooked grin, and we all left for Tao NYC. By the time we arrived, we had passed several places to eat. The place we entered the parking lot for was built elaborately, and had great architecture. I sent a picture to Annabeth, knowing she would want to see it.

A perky waitress wearing a kimono walked up and showed us to our table. I saw her checking Nico out, so I took his hand and put my head on his shoulder when we sat down. The waitress pouted for a second, but replaced it with her huge grin and asked us what we wanted to drink.

"I'll have Dr. Pepper," I forced a smile.

"I'll have Cherry Coke," Percy said.

Nico ordered a Pepsi, Sally ordered sweet tea, and Paul ordered a Rumane.

When the lady came back with our drinks, she introduced herself as Katrina. She showed Paul how to open his drink, which had a marble inside it. We all ordered our food then, and watched as the waitress sashayed off.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I had writer's block! ANYWAYS, please go to my blog: PercyJacksonsLittleSister(dot)weebly(dot)com and read and comment… THANKS! The challenge is still in effect, so if you are one of my readers and have NOT reviewed, you can still review! Thanks to those who did review though! Add to faves and review!**


	34. Chapter 33 Tao NYC part 2 THE END!

**A/N: Hey everyone! If you are a reader and haven't reviewed yet, please do! And reidreadsbooks, you are not right, sorry… They DID just kiss, but it was a make-out session, so it was JUST their mouths together.**

Percy's POV:

I saw Katrina checking Nico out, but Ariadne just grabbed his hand and put her head on his shoulder. Katrina didn't like that. But she hid it really fast. I saw Ariadne smirk when the waitress pouted, and I smiled.

"Are you all ready to order yet?" Katrina asked impatiently, since she had asked us already.

"Yes, we are. I'll have the orange chicken and rice with an egg roll and extra soy sauce on the side," Paul ordered.

"I'll have the same but without the extra soy sauce," Mom ordered.

I ordered noodles, white rice, and orange chicken. I gave Katrina a nervous smile, because I saw she was giving me the "call me" face that I always got from girls.

"Rice, two egg rolls and a small order of orange chicken for me," Ariadne forced a smile.

Nico said, "Same here."

She wrote it all down on a little sheet of paper and walked away. I noticed Nico looking at her as she walked away, but I nudged his arm and he snapped out of it. I knew right then something was up with that waitress.

"Mom, I need to talk to Ariadne alone, se we will be right back," I said, motioning for Ariadne to come with me.

"Okay, but hurry back. I don't want you to be gone too long and your dinners get cold," Mom gave me a worried look.

As soon as we got to a more private place, Ariadne started asking questions like, "What are we doing here? What do you want to talk about? Does this have to do with that waitress?"

"We are talking in private here, I want to tell you something and make sure you will be all right if anything goes wrong at any point with anything at all, and yes, it has to do with the waitress," I said all in one breath.

"Okay, well then talk. We have to get back to the table," Ariadne sounded nervous.

"Okay, well, I think that our waitress Katrina," I made air quotes around Katrina and continued, "is a goddess. Aphrodite to be exact."

Her eyes widened, but then she nodded and said, "Figures. What OTHER goddess would look THAT perfect?"

"True."

We headed back to the table, just as our food was being served. Katrina, who had just put Nico's food in front of him, was looking more radiant and beautiful than ever. I could smell the faint scent of _Fancy Love_ by Jessica Simpson. Don't ask me how I knew. Let's just say the Aphrodite cabin used WAY too much of that stuff.

"If you need anything, just say so," Katrina said with her slightly obnoxious happiness.

"Will do," Mom said.

Katrina gave us one last smile before she turned and went to the hostess stand to tell them which tables of hers were open.

"So what did you talk about with Ariadne?" Nico suddenly asked.

"Oh, um, that waitress. We don't think she is really a waitress. I thought she might be Aphrodite," I whispered so nobody around our table would hear.

"That explains the perfume," Nico said.

"So, what do we do?" Paul asked, since he had never dealt with a goddess.

"You just go with it," spoke a voice from behind us.

Nico spun around, and his jaw dropped. Aphrodite was standing behind us, now with blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Ariadne waver her hand in front of his face and he closed his mouth, but wouldn't stop staring.

"NICO! Stop staring. It's rude, plus, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Ariadne said angrily.

"What? Oh, right, sorry," Nico blushed, turning back around to face us.

Aphrodite started speaking then, saying, "Oh, it's all right. I just came here to test Nico's faithfulness. I want Ariadnico to prosper."

"Ariadnico?" Ariadne and Nico questioned.

"It's your couple name. DUH!" she said, like it was obvious.

"Oh."

"As I was saying, Nico has done his best to be faithful so far, and has succeeded, so I will bless this relationship," Aphrodite beamed.

Everybody had a confused look on their face as Aphrodite pulled out two bottles of perfume and sprayed both on the two demigods. They started coughing, but the scent of ocean and the flower of a pomegranate tree filled the air. I had no idea what had just happened, but I guessed it was a good thing because the two scented blended well together.

"There, now you two are blessed. Now, enjoy your meal and all that," Aphrodite said, before walking out the front doors to find a private place to flash out.

"So, I guess this is the end of all the troubles with relationships huh?' I teased.

"Naw, Aphrodite just sprayed us with that stuff so we would have MORE problems," Nico said sarcastically, but smiling at the same time.

_**THE END!**_

**A/N: That's REALLY the end! Thank you guys SO MUCH for all your wonderful reviews! You are all SO great! Read my newest story, Bad Romance! R&R!**


End file.
